Konoha Ninja Personality Test
by Setus
Summary: An ancient scroll that contains a series of personal questions finally found it's way into Konoha. But legend has it that the scroll is CURSED? What happens when the ninjas picked it up one after another? Pls R
1. Naruto's encounter

Disclaimer: As far as i'm concerned, my name is not kishimoto, hence these characters and their personality does not belong to me. although i must say that they resemble many people here. like me for example. Muhahahaha

Hello people! Setus here! If you were around at the begining of the year you'll realise there was a personility test story posted by me here, but unfortunately it was removed due to several reasons. So here it is again, a better and most likely correct format personality test. Presenting:

* * *

Konoha Personality Test- Naruto's encounter 

The scroll was said to be passed down from over hundred years ago. It is said that when a person possesses the scroll, he can see what the previous user's response. Who was the originator of it? What's the purpose of it? Nobody knows. But as rare as such things are going to happen, the scroll only has very few people's response. But it was said that the person would meet with misfortune if he finds the scroll…

Naruto was back in the woods. Scouting and scouting, for the lost kitten again. That kitten with the flower on it's ear, again. Sighing, he dragged his feet around and looked. He seemed to be separated from the others. Sighing again, he decided to turn back.

Then just about a few meters away, there was shuffling of the bushes. Naruto crept up the shuffling bush and peered over it.

HA! There it is! That stupid dumb kitten that scratched me the last time! Naruto smiled his evil grin as he plotted how to capture it and somehow show the cat who's the boss around here. Then his grin faded as he saw what the kitten was with.

A scroll.

A very old scroll.

Naruto thought of the possibilities of what the scroll could contain. A secret recipe for an ancient Ramen! Hehe.. Or thousand-year-old jutsus that will enable him to defeat that idiot Sasuke! Haha.. A smug face appeared on Naruto's face as he pushed back his sleeves and leaped.

Naruto sat in his room, cross-legged on the bed. His hands shivered as he reached up to the scroll. He pried open it.

"Eh? Nada?" Naruto's eyes widened.

'Personality test, for those who had nothing better to do.'

"For those who had nothing better to do!" Naruto cried out in agony. This isn't a recipe, neither is it some jutsu!

Just when he was about to fling the scroll away, a little word caught his eye.

'Ramen'

_What is your favorite food? _And the answer given was 'Ramen'.

So curiosity got better of the cat, Naruto sat down with a brush in his hand and began to do the test.

_What's your christened name?_ "Uzumaki Naruto! The one and only ninja to be the next Hokage after Tsunade-bachan!" Naruto wrote his answer. Then beside his words, a few others appeared. **Yagami Raiin.**

"Who's this? Ya-ga-mi Rai-in… Don't know!" Naruto wondered.

_Which village are you from?_ "Konoha". Then some other words appeared again. **Konoha.**

"Eh, same village?"

_What is your height?_ "Ch! I know I'm short!" Naruto cursed. **172.4cm.**

"Whoa, that's tall."

_Do you have any siblings? _"No. None that I've heard of." **An elder brother. Massacred together with the entire family.**

"That's scary." Naruto said to himself.

_What time is it? _"Hmm… (Consults the clock on the beside cabinet) 7.00" **What kind of question is this?**

_Are you bored? _"Yea, kind of…" Naruto sighed. The mission ended early and he had nothing to do. The previous respondent said **Right, if not I won't be doing this? **

"You are right though…" Naruto said.

_Are you a female or male? _"Male" that was a question he didn't have to think. **Female. **

"Eh? A woman?"

_When is your birthday? _"10 October" **14 October**

_What makes you most happy? _"Eto… training, eating ramen with Iruka-sensei, going on missions, plotting how to sabotage Sasuke…" Naruto added the last item with a laugh. Then the previous respondent's words appeared. **Playing pranks… Fufufufu! **

"Oh, same, same!"

_What makes you most sad?_ "Hmm… when my friends ignore me!" And it seemed like the previous respondent had left this question out.

_What things annoy you most?_ "Sasuke!" Naruto wrote it down without hesitation. **At the moment? It is you.**

"Eh…" A drop of sweat formed on Naruto's head.

_What's the last thing you ate?_ "Ramen" **Ramen**

"Whoa, who's this? Almost the same!"

_Who's the last person you talked to? _"Sasuke" **Jiro **

"Jiro? Who's that?"

What's the last thing you said? "Shut up you idiot!" Naruto recalled what he said to Sasuke after their mission. **Yikagenishiro(That's enough). **

_Do you have a crush?_ "Hai! Sakura-chan desu!" Haruno Sakura. Naruto's teammate. **Right now I feel like crushing you!**

"Crush who?" Naruto muttered.

_What's the coolest thing you've ever done?_ "Painting the stone figures of the previous Hokages. And I got caught by iruka-sensei… and he gave us a test after that, THEN I USED MY SEXY NO JUTSU TO DEFEAT IRUKA-SENSEI! MUAHAHAHAHAHAHA…" Naruto let out an evil laugh. **Right after we pulled out of the mission I shut Saidou inside the haunted mansion. Saidou cried for the whole night. Muhahahaha.**

"That's worst than me…" Naruto thought

_What's the dumbest thing you've ever done?_ "When I tried to hug sakura-chan, and she gave me a punch in the face…" Naruto winced at that thought when Sakura wielded her fists. **Kumichika put a dead rat in my pouch and I wielded it in front of the enemies…**

"Bwhahahaha!"

_What do you spend most of your time doing?_ "Eating ramen" Naruto's mouth watered. **Plotting how to irritate Harutoki…**

"Another name I don't know of…" Naruto said. "It would probably be even more fun to read response from people you know…"

_What is your goal in life?_ "TO BE THE HOKAGE AND SURPASS THE PREVIOUS ONES" Fufufu… Naruto laughed. **To be the Ultimate prankster! **

"Whooa!" Naruto said in envy.

_What is your favorite animal?_ "Frog and toad. My wallet is a frog, kawaii!" **Wolf. **

"He… not that interesting…" Naruto stared blankly.

_What is your favorite food?_ "RAMEN! ICHIRAKU RAMEN! RAMEN IS COOL, RAMEN ROCKS!" **Ramen. **

"Hmm! Hmm!" Naruto nodded in agreement.

_Which is your favorite month?_ "Mission month" **Any month that has someone's birthday in it. It just means pranks and more tricks. **

"Awesome…" Naruto uttered. This Yagami person is really a full time prankster.

_Which is your favorite day of the week?_ "Mission day" **Friday.**

"Pranks again?" Naruto raised his eyebrows.

_Which is your least favorite day of the week?_ "Day when I have to see Sasuke…" **None in particular… **

_What are your favorite things to do?_ "Go mission with my team, eat ramen with Iruka-sensei, play pranks on the whole village!" **Pranks! That's for sure.**

"HAHA! Same as me!" Naruto laughed.

_Where is your favorite place to go on vacation to?_ "Go visit the Kazekage! Ya and get buffeted by the sandy winds…" Naruto frowned and recalled how he got his mouth full of sand the other time. **Hmm… that day we went for mission in the outskirts of Konoha… that place seemed like a nice place… TO PLAY A PRANK!**

_What's your favorite colour?_ "ORANGE! If not why am I wearing orange?" **Black**

_Do you prefer day or night?_ "Day, so I can see when I play pranks on others" **Both, both are easy to play pranks one you excel in that.**

_What's the weather like now?_ Naruto looked out of the window. "Ah I can see Shikamaru there watching clouds!" **sunny, perfect for drying out the nets. Fufufuf**

"Nets? For what?" Naruto wondered.

_What are you wearing now?_ "My black t-shirt!" **Black from head to toe, getting ready for my next prank**

_What is the state of your hair now is?_ "Blond" **All bundled up, wrapped in a mask to prevent it from getting in the way for my prank later on Harutoki… Fufufu**

_What are you eating now?_ "RAMEN" **nothing, can't eat too much before a heavy exercise right?**

"Heavy exercise? Training?" Naruto said aloud, scratching his head with the back of the brush.

_What are you drinking now?_ "RAMEN SOUP!" **Drinking? Nothing.**

_Have you cried in the last 24 hours?_ "No, I swore not to cry anymore." **Cried? What for?**

_Have you met someone new in the last 24 hours?_ "Hmm. No, unless you consider Fuzzy eyebrows' new look, he cut his hair and trimmed his eyebrows…" Naruto recalled that strange figure on the street and sniggered. Then burst out laughing. **Hmm… but I changed someone's appearance, does that count?**

"Eh? This person's a little scary…" Naruto thought…

_Have you cleaned your room?_ Naruto looked around the house and another sweat formed on his head. "Eh, no…" **Cleaned? Sorry, I've got people to do it for me. Eh, not people exactly…**

_Have you done laundry?_ Naruto cast a glance around the house and saw heaps of clothes around. "Eh, no also…" **I've answered that already.**

_Have you ever been so drunk you blacked out_? "How many times I have to say I'm still not of age to drink

SAKE!" Fuming mad, Naruto recalled the times he was asked to drink Sake… Ero-sennin, Gamabunta… "Taku!" **Unfortunately I'm a extremely good drinker.**

_Have You Put A Body Part On Fire For Amusement_? "I wish I could do it on Sasuke" Naruto plotted how he would go doing it. Fufufu. **That is the most elementary prank.**

"Eh, really!" Naruto cried. He had never tried that before.

_Have You Been Hurt Emotionally_? "sniff" **What do you think?**

_Kept A Secret From Everyone?_ "DUH!" Who has never kept a secret before! **How many are you talking about?**

_Had A Crush On A Teacher?_ "No. All my senseis are male." **Yuck…**

_Who have you known the longest of your friends?_ "Iruka-sensei, sakura-chan, sasuke, chouji, shikamaru,

kiba, ino, hinata, shino…" **how bout let's just say that that's everyone I know.**

_Who is the dookiest?_ "SASUKE" **Hmm… I think that would be Harutoki…**

_Who is the prettiest?_ "Sakura-chan" **that would definitely be me!**

"Whoa, this person is really proud." Naruto said.

_Who Is The Loudest?_ "ME! Eh, actually no, wait till you see Iruka-sensei and that closet pervert." **Loudest? Sarutobi? **

"Sarutobi? Sandaime-Hokage?" Shocked, Naruto really wants to know who this person is.

_Who is the weirdest?_ "Shino… I just don't understand what's the point of hiding half your face under the collar of your shirt and wearing black glasses. Oh yea, that brings me to Kakashi-sensei…" **Weirdest? That would still be Harutoki. Fufufufu.**

_Who do you go to for advice?_ "Do I need it?" **Nah, no need for that.**

"Ha, just who is this person?"

_What is the best feeling in the world?_ "TO BE THE HOKAGE!" **To play the most greatest prank on the greatest person in the village!**

_What is the worst feeling in the world?_ "When Sasuke beat me in a fight…" Naruto crunched his teeth. Then the last respondent's answer appeared. **To have your entire family massacred…**

"Eh? Massacred?"

The next day, Naruto carried the scroll in his pouch. He wondered around the village and reached the river. He opened up the scroll and read the last final message.

"Thank you for completing this personality test. Unfortunately, there are no results of this. Just something to for you to do when you have absolutely nothing better to do. Sadly, you are in bad luck, for whoever picks up this scroll… GOES TO HADES!"

Then, at that moment there was a cry of power. Then from a far, Naruto saw a big and round figure rolling towards him.

"ARGHHHH!" Naruto cried.

Down the stream, Sasuke was walking along the river, and then from upstream he saw something floating down.

A scroll.

A very old scroll…

He picked it up casually…

* * *

ok, that's all for now, but i suppose the next chapter would be more funny as Sasuke would read what Naruto thinks of him. haha, it'll be a greater laugh than this one. so stay tune! and don't forget to review me! I just love reviews! haha. 

setus


	2. Sasuke's rendezvous

Hey hey, i'm back again! For another round of laughter. Firstly let me address some matters. To Ranma hibiki, Kawaiineziumi, KarmaDreamz and Kenshin81, thanks for your reviews. Loved them. Cher Zephyris, you (nothing bad actually) thanks for the review, pal! Then to Uchiha Temari, sorry can't be itachi or temari that soon. And to Ming Shun, there wasn't supposed to be a plot, or rather the plot is the scroll being passed around. And thanks to random person, thanks for correcting the mistake, haha i was reading in the dark that's why i saw the date wrongly. it was in numbers, not words. haha. my fault.

Disclaimer: Like real these characters are owned by me. just the tiny bit of organization and storyline belongs to me!

Anyway, thanks people for reviewing me. And keep them comming though, it's really nice to know peope are appreciating your story. And now for the next victim!

Konoha Personality Test- Sasuke's rendezvous

The scroll was said to be passed down from over hundred years ago. It is said that when a person possesses the scroll, he can see what the previous user's response. Who was the originator of it? What's the purpose of it? Nobody knows. But as rare as such things are going to happen, the scroll only has very few people's response. But it was said that the person would meet with misfortune if he finds the scroll…

Sasuke was strolling down the street of Konoha. There are no missions today, and he had just came home from training. Then just as he passes by the river he heard a cry of agony.

Naruto, that idiot. He must have done something stupid. Sasuke thought. Just then something caught his eye. Something was floating down the river.

A scroll.

A very old scroll.

Sasuke scooped it up casually. He turned it this way and the other. There is nothing strange about it. Then he saw a little stain on it. Upon comprehending the stain further, he realized it was some soup from ramen.

Ramen?

The cry of agony?

Sasuke's eyebrow twitched…

Sasuke sat in the forest. Casually, he took out the scroll and opened it.

'Personality test, for those who had nothing better to do.'

"For those who had nothing better to do? Sounds like something Naruto would do." Sasuke sneered.

Just when he was about to throw the scroll away, a little word caught his eye.

'Sasuke'

_What things annoy you most?_ And the answer given was 'Sasuke'.

Eyes twitching, Sasuke took out a brush and began to do the test.

_What's your christened name?_ "Uchiha Sasuke" Then Naruto's answer appeared. **Uzumaki Naruto! The one and only ninja to be the next Hokage after Tsunade-bachan!**

"Hokage? Don't make me laugh!" Sasuke thought.

_Which village are you from?_ "Konoha." **Konoha.**

_What is your height?_ "153.2" **Ch! I know I'm short!**

"Humph, glad you know that, shorty."

_Do you have any siblings? _Sasuke flinched and marked a '-'. **No. None that I've heard of.**

_What time is it? _"I don't know." **Hmm… (Consults the clock on the beside cabinet) 7.00**

_Are you bored? _"What kind of question is this!" **Yea, kind of…**

"You are always bored, as far as I'm concerned." Sasuke said.

_Are you a female or male? _"Male" **Male**

_When is your birthday? _"23 July" **10 October**

"I won't remember that." Sasuke glared at the date.

_What makes you most happy? _"Nothing" Sasuke thought, there might be something that'll make him happy, but that's too seldom for him to remember. **Eto… training, eating ramen with Iruka-sensei, going on missions, plotting how to sabotage Sasuke… **

"Teme…" Sasuke's eyebrow twitched.

_What makes you most sad?_ Sasuke decided to leave this question out by dotting a '-'. **Hmm… when my friends ignore me! **

"And who might they be?" Sasuke said silently and sarcastically.

_What things annoy you most?_ "None that I know of. But if this question was to be a 'who' there's and answer to it." Sasuke thought. Then a word appeared. **Sasuke!**

Sasuke stared at the word angrily then crossed out his answer and wrote 'Naruto'.

_What's the last thing you ate?_ "Rice." **Ramen**

_Who's the last person you talked to? _"Sakura". **Sasuke**

"So this was done yesterday?"

What's the last thing you said? "I'm off". **Shut up you idiot! **

"Naruto…" Sasuke gripped the brush a little tighter.

_Do you have a crush?_ "No." **Hai! Sakura-chan desu!**

"I've never seen a more idiotic person to write something like this in here."

_What's the coolest thing you've ever done?_ "Watch Naruto falter after me." Sasuke gave a grin. **Painting the stone figures of the previous Hokages. And iruka-sensei caught me… and he gave us a test after that, THEN I USED MY SEXY NO JUTSU TO DEFEAT IRUKA-SENSEI! MUAHAHAHAHAHAHA…**

"That's got to be the worst sight I've ever saw." A drop of sweat formed on Sasuke's head.

_What's the dumbest thing you've ever done?_ "Asked Naruto for help." Oh yes. That time in the forest when they were doing chakra practice by climbing up trees… **When I tried to hug sakura-chan, and she gave me a punch in the face…**

"Bwhahahaha!" Sasuke burst out laughing. Then he realized how loud and how out of character he was, he regain his posture with a cough.

_What do you spend most of your time doing?_ "Training to get stronger." Sasuke wrote. Well, there was nothing for him to do anyway. **Eating ramen**

"Typical." Sasuke thought as he saw the stain of ramen soup.

_What is your goal in life?_ "To kill Itachi and revive my clan!" Sasuke clenched the brush so tight that it broke. Irritated, he took out another brush. **TO BE THE HOKAGE AND SURPASS THE PREVIOUS ONES**

"Well that's not going to happen."

_What is your favorite animal?_ "None in particular." Sasuke sighed. **Frog and toad. My wallet is a frog, kawaii!**

Sasuke's face turned pink as he remembered the incidents when Naruto took out his 'horrendous' frog purse…

_What is your favorite food?_ "Rice dumplings." **RAMEN! ICHIRAKU RAMEN! RAMEN IS COOL, RAMEN ROCKS!**

"Just as I thought."

_Which is your favorite month?_ "None, every month is the same as before." **Mission month**

"I don't recall the calendar having "Mission month on it, dobe."

_Which is your favorite day of the week?_ "None in particular." Sasuke wondered what kind of test is this. **Mission day**

"I don't recall the calendar having mission days either."

_Which is your least favorite day of the week?_ "None!" Sasuke sighed, as one question is worst than the other. **Day when I have to see Sasuke… **

"Again? Well that goes the same for me too!" Sasuke crossed out his answer and wrote 'Days when I have to see Naruto.'

_What are your favorite things to do?_ "Favorite? Nothing, I don't call training for revenge 'favorite'. **Go mission with my team, eat ramen with Iruka-sensei, play pranks on the whole village!**

"You must be hell of bored to say that."

_Where is your favorite place to go on vacation to?_ "No where?" **Go visit the Kazekage! Ya and get buffeted by the sandy winds…**

"Oh yea. The sand…" Sasuke remembered how he, too, suffered the buffeting wind and sand.

_What's your favorite colour?_ "No preference." This test is kind of getting boring for Sasuke… **ORANGE! If not why am I wearing orange?**

"Just what kind of ninja wears orange?" Sasuke thought.

_Do you prefer day or night?_ "Day, so I can train. Actually I can also train at night." **Day, so I can see when I play pranks on others**

"Right." Sasuke raised his eyebrows. Pranks.

_What's the weather like now?_ "Sunny." **Ah I can see Shikamaru there watching clouds!**

"Another one with nothing better to do."

_What are you wearing now?_ "My usual?" **My black t-shirt!**

_What is the state of your hair now is?_ "Dry." **Blond**

"Obviously he has not mastered the language to understand what does 'state' means…" Sasuke thought.

_What are you eating now?_ "Nothing." **RAMEN**

"As usual. And there's where you stained the scroll. Baka!"

_What are you drinking now?_ "Nothing." **RAMEN SOUP!**

"I didn't know that was a drink."

_Have you cried in the last 24 hours?_ Sasuke rolled his eyes at this question and marked a 'No'. **No, I swore not to cry anymore.**

"Since when is that? I do recall seeing you cry some time ago…" Sasuke mused.

_Have you met someone new in the last 24 hours?_ "There was this weird person who called me 'Sasuke-kun' yesterday. **Hmm. No, unless you consider Fuzzy eyebrows' new look, he cut his hair and trimmed his eyebrows…**

"So that's Lee?" Sasuke recalled the guy who called to him yesterday. Then his face was a deep blue, as if poisoned.

_Have you cleaned your room?_ "Ya, this morning." **Eh, no…**

"Typical." Sasuke nodded.

_Have you done laundry?_ "Yes." **Eh, no also…**

"Remind me not to go into your house again."

_Have you ever been so drunk you blacked out_? "I've never drunk sake before." **How many times I have to say I'm still not of age to drink SAKE! Taku!**

"Glad you still abide by the rules, usuratonkachi."

_Have You Put A Body Part On Fire For Amusement_? "Amusement, no. Getting out of a situation, yes." **I wish I could do it on Sasuke**

"I'm going to get you Naruto, mark my words." Sasuke flared.

_Have You Been Hurt Emotionally_? Again, Sasuke marked a '-' **Sniff**

_Kept A Secret From Everyone_: "Some." **DUH!**

_Had A Crush On A Teacher?_ "What is your problem?" **No. All my senseis are male.**

"True." Sasuke thought, with the exception of Kurenai-sensei, everyone is male.

_Who have you known the longest of your friends?_ "Almost everyone?" **Iruka-sensei, sakura-chan, sasuke, chouji, shikamaru, kiba, ino, hinata, shino…**

"So I know you for the longest time huh? Right, I remember ever since then I didn't have a moment of peace." Sasuke remembered.

_Who is the dookiest?_ "Naruto." **SASUKE**

"We're quits then. Eh, no. I'm still going to get you back for the previous comments.

_Who is the prettiest?_ "Hmm…" **Sakura-chan**

"As usual."

_Who Is The Loudest?_ "Naruto." **ME! Eh, actually no, wait till you see Iruka-sensei and that closet pervert.**

"Ha, you admitted!"

_Who is the weirdest?_ "I think, Kakashi?" Sasuke's eyebrows twitched as he remembered they tried to see Kakashi's face the other time. **Shino… I just don't understand what's the point of hiding half your face under the collar of your shirt and wearing black glasses. Oh yea, that brings me to Kakashi-sensei…**

_Who do you go to for advice?_ "No body." **Do I need it?**

"For that comment I think you seriously need one."

_What is the best feeling in the world?_ "Don't have one yet." **TO BE THE HOKAGE!**

"Too bad you weren't and never going to be!" Sasuke mocked

_What is the worst feeling in the world?_ Again, Sasuke dotted a '-'. **When Sasuke beat me in a fight…**

"Thanks, dobe." Sasuke made a tiny smile at that.

Then he opened the scroll a bit more and found there are no more questions. However, there is a message…

"Thank you for completing this personality test. Unfortunately, there are no results of this. Just something to for you to do when you have absolutely nothing better to do. Sadly, you are in bad luck, for whoever picks up this scroll… GOES TO HADES!"

Then, at that moment there was the sound of branches breaking. Then from nowhere, Sasuke saw two spirals spinning towards him.

"ARGHHHH!" Sasuke cried.

Just outside the forest, Sakura was strolling. Then something flew out.

A scroll.

A very old scroll…

She caught it easily…

* * *

So that's all for now. keep your reviews comming! Oh yea, want to know what happened to Sasuke and Naruto? Read on. 

"Nice of you to drop by..." Naruto said in a cold voice. Beside his bed was Sasuke, bandaged up.

"And you must be up to your pranks to be landed up like this." Sasuke sneered back. Naruto was in his bed, one leg inclined with a cast on it.

"You are no better, must be irritating people to get those." Naruto shot back.

"Not as irritating as you."

"What did you say!"

"I'll burn you first before you even get me!" Sasuke shouted, remembering the comment on putting his ass on fire.

"Humph, youare not such a great ninja actually!"

"You want to fight?"

"Yeah? Come then!"

The two started throwing pillows at each other.

"THAT'S ENOUGH!" a voice came. They turned and saw something.

A face.

A very angry face.

Of the 5th Hokage...

"WHAT DO YOU THINK THIS PLACE IS!"

"SORRY!"


	3. Sakura's confrontation

Disclaimer: as far as I want to own these characters, and as far as what Neji had said before, we cannot defy fate and destiny that my name is not KISHIMOTO!

I'm back. and thanks for all the reviews! and sorry bout the mistake for Sasuke's birthday. i can see numbers wrongly sometimes... haha

Konoha Personality Test- Sakura's confrontation

The scroll was said to be passed down from over hundred years ago. It is said that when a person possesses the scroll, he can see what the previous user's response. Who was the originator of it? What's the purpose of it? Nobody knows. But as rare as such things are going to happen, the scroll only has very few people's response. But it was said that the person would meet with misfortune if he finds the scroll…

Sakura was strolling outside the forest one day. There was no mission and of course, she didn't have a date. Naruto landed himself inside the hospital for god knows what. Sasuke was nowhere to be seen. Kakashi-sensei is probably hiding somewhere with his Icha-Icha series.

Then something flew out of the forest.

A scroll.

A very old scroll.

She caught it easily.

'Personality test, for those who had nothing better to do.' Sakura read the top of the scroll. Well, since she had nothing to do anyway.

She took out a pen and started.

_What's your christened name?_ "Haruno Sakura." Then beside her name, another name appeared. **Uchiha Sasuke**

"Eh! This is unbelievable! Sasuke-kun did this test!" Sakura was utterly shocked.

"Hell Yeah!" Inner Sakura cried.

_Which village are you from?_ "Konoha" Sasuke's answer appeared. **Konoha**. Sakura realize that she'll be able to see Sasuke's answers as soon as she writes hers. Excited, she proceed to the next question.

_What is your height?_ 150.1 **153.2**

_Do you have any siblings?_ "No"**'-'**

Sakura stared at the '-' and knew.

_What time is it? _"3 pm" **I don't know.**

_Are you bored? _"A little." **What kind of question is this!**

_Are you a female or male? _"Female" **Male**

_When is your birthday? _"28 March" **23 July**

"Ok, it's decided. I'm going to get Sasuke-kun the best present this year!"

_What makes you most happy? _"When I see Sasuke-kun" **Nothing **

"Aw, don't be shy, Sasuke-kun, you're happy when you see me!" Sakura gave a tiny laugh.

_What makes you most sad?_ "When Sasuke-kun rejects me!" At that, Inner Sakura wept loudly. **'-'**

_What things annoy you most?_ "Nothing really, but Naruto is irritating." Then Sakura saw an answer being struck out. **None that I know of. But if this question was to be a 'who' there's and answer to it. **Then next to it is** 'Naruto'**.

Sakura laughed at the answer. Great minds think alike, or she thought so.

_What's the last thing you ate?_ "Breakfast of bread." **Rice.**

_Who's the last person you talked to? _"Mother." **Sakura.**

Sakura's heartbeat skipped a bit. "He actually wrote my name!"

"Hell Yeah!" Inner Sakura cried.

What's the last thing you said? "I'm going out!" **I'm off.**

Sakura's face fell. It's just a goodbye. But hey, at least he bothered to write my name down! Sakura thought.

"Hell Yeah!" Inner Sakura cried.

_Do you have a crush?_ "Yup yup." **No.**

"Come on Sasuke-kun, your crush is me!"

_What's the coolest thing you've ever done?_ "Save Sasuke." **Watch Naruto falter after me.**

"Not that I'm siding with Naruto, but that's a little mean!"

_What's the dumbest thing you've ever done?_ "Make a fool of myself in front of Sasuke-kun." **Asked Naruto for help.**

"Nah, that can't be true. Sasuke would never ask Naruto for help!"

"Hell Yeah!" Inner Sakura cried.

_What do you spend most of your time doing?_ "Dreaming about Sasuke-kun!" **Training to get stronger.**

"That's my Sasuke-kun!"

_What is your goal in life?_ "MARRY SASUKE-KUN!" Inner Sakura cried again. **To kill Itachi and revive my clan!**

"Sasuke-kun…" Sakura remembered the times. She sighed.

_What is your favorite animal?_ "Come to think of that, I don't really have a favourite." **None in particular.**

"Hehe, same as Sasuke-kun!"

"Hell Yeah!" Inner Sakura cried.

_What is your favorite food?_ "Dried plums and red bean soup!" **Rice dumplings.**

"Hmm… I'll make some for Sasuke-kun!" Sakura sniggered.

_Which is your favorite month?_ "Anyone that has Sasuke-kun in it." **None, every month is the same as before.**

_Which is your favorite day of the week?_ "Day when I get to see Sasuke-kun!" **None in particular.**

"Aww, come on, your favorite day is to see me!"

"Hell Yeah!" Inner Sakura cried.

_Which is your least favorite day of the week?_ "Day when I have to argue with Ino…" Then Sasuke's answer was a struck **"None!"** and a **'Days when I have to see Naruto.'**

_What are your favorite things to do?_ "Guessing riddles and solving problems. And of course Sasuke-kun!" **Favorite? Nothing, I don't call training for revenge 'favorite'.**

"Your favourite is ME!"

"Hell Yeah!" Inner Sakura cried.

_Where is your favorite place to go on vacation to?_ "Anywhere with Sasuke-kun is great!" **No where?**

_What's your favorite colour?_ "Red!" Sakura looked at her clothes. **No preference.**

_Do you prefer day or night?_ "Day, so that I can see Sasuke-kun." **Day, so I can train. Actually I can also train at night.**

"Training again?"

_What's the weather like now?_ "Quite cloudy." **Sunny.**

_What are you wearing now?_ "My red attire." **My usual? **

_What is the state of your hair now is?_ "Hmm… it still needs a bit of time to grow to the length that Sasuke-kun will like!" **Dry.**

_What are you eating now?_ "Dried plums." **Nothing.**

"Oh, poor thing."

_What are you drinking now?_ "Soup." **Nothing.**

Sakura seriously wondered if Sasuke was having enough food. Rice dumplings, that's his favourite…

_Have you cried in the last 24 hours?_ "Nah." **'No'**

_Have you met someone new in the last 24 hours?_ "Hmm… Lee had a new look, is that considered?" **There was this weird person who called me 'Sasuke-kun' yesterday.**

_Have you cleaned your room?_ "Yes." **Ya, this morning.**

"Sasuke-kun is so disciplined!"

"Hell Yeah!" Inner Sakura cried.

_Have you done laundry?_ "My mum does it." **Yes.**

_Have you ever been so drunk you blacked out_? "I've never touched Sake." **I've never drunk sake before.**

_Have You Put A Body Part On Fire For Amusement_? "Nah, but it sounds like fun!" **Amusement, no. Getting out of a situation, yes.**

"Sasuke-kun looks so cool!" Sakura remembered the times where Katon Gokakyuu no Jutsu (Great fireball) was used.

"Hell Yeah!" Inner Sakura cried.

_Have You Been Hurt Emotionally_? "Yeah. When Sasuke-kun rejects me!" **'-' **

_Kept A Secret From Everyone_? "Not really, almost everyone knows that I LOVE Sasuke-kun." **Some.**

"Like you like me too?"

"Hell Yeah!" Inner Sakura cried.

_Had A Crush On A Teacher?_ "No…" Sakura's face turned blue as she recalled who are the teachers whom she have met. **What is your problem?**

_Who have you known the longest of your friends?_ "Sasuke-kun, Ino-buka, Naruto…" **Almost everyone?**

"Including me!"

_Who is the dookiest?_ "Eh…" **Naruto.**

"Hmm! Agree! Agree!" Sakura nodded in agreement.

_Who is the prettiest?_ "Me of course!" **Hmm…**

"Oh Sasuke-kun you don't have to pretend, that person is me!"

_Who Is The Loudest?_ "Naruto" **Naruto.**

_Who is the weirdest?_ "Perhaps Kakashi-sensei? That mask especially." **I think, Kakashi?**

"Yay!"

"Hell Yeah!" Inner Sakura cried.

_Who do you go to for advice?_ "Sasuke-kun!" **No body.**

_What is the best feeling in the world?_ "Be with Sasuke-kun!" **Don't have one yet.**

"Your best feeling is being with me!"

"Hell Yeah!" Inner Sakura cried.

_What is the worst feeling in the world?_ "When Naruto makes a fool of himself!" **'-'**

Hoping there were more questions to tell her about Sasuke, she opened the scroll a bit more and…

No more questions.

However, there is a message…

"Thank you for completing this personality test. Unfortunately, there are no results of this. Just something to for you to do when you have absolutely nothing better to do. Sadly, you are in bad luck, for whoever picks up this scroll… GOES TO HADES!"

Hades?

Sakura was taking the scroll along for another walk. Thinking that a walk would stop her from thinking about the Hades comment, she arrived at the streets. Then she took out the scroll and read the message again.

Just then, she heard grunting.

She turned and saw a herd of bulls.

Feudal Lords' bulls.

Extremely fast and ferocious ones…

And they get excited when they see red…

"ARGHHHH!" Sakura cried as she ran from the stampede.

Just on a rooftop of a street, Kakashi was reading his Icha Icha series... Then something landed on top of his head.

A scroll.

A very old scroll…


	4. Kakashi's adventure

Disclaimer: I prayed to the Almighty One to permit me to own Naruto, but unfortunately I'm not granted it.

Well hello everyone again! I'm so sorry for the previous chapter, sorry for rushing through it. I was running out of time for the story and it's a little distracting with anime behind the word document showing.

**To Ranma Hibiki, thanks and I hope you got your coin back, and I think that bird who took your coin must be that one which laughed at Naruto and the others when they had their attempt at looking at Kakashi's face. Did you read my other story? 2nd attempt, to look at Kakashi's face. To Kaori, Karma Dreamz, kawaiinezimi and Black Ice, thanks again for the reviews! Then to Alana-star sugar cat, yeah I hated to write that part, because I have to keep writing 'Sasuke' with a '-kun' behind. Lastly to Shimei ryomou, I'm trying, but the scroll is being passed around in sequence. So that'll have to wait. Fufufufu.**

Ok enough talking, time for the next poor person, of course, Kakashi… oh yea, does anyone knows that his name actually meant 'Field scarecrow'. Hatake- field, Kakashi- scarecrow. Fufufu.

* * *

Konoha Personality Test- Kakashi's adventure 

The scroll was said to be passed down from over hundred years ago. It is said that when a person possesses the scroll, he can see what the previous user's response. Who was the originator of it? What's the purpose of it? Nobody knows. But as rare as such things are going to happen, the scroll only has very few people's response. But it was said that the person would meet with misfortune if he finds the scroll…

Kakashi was sitting on top of a roof, hands holding his Icha Icha. He had just escaped from another duel from Gai. Phew. And he had sent him off in the wrong direction with a little trick of the eye. Now he must be somewhere far, probably out of the village…

Then something landed on top of his head.

A scroll.

A very old scroll.

He eyed it curiously.

'Personality test, for those who had nothing better to do.' Kakashi opened and read the top of the scroll.

He cast a look at the dropped Icha Icha…

_What's your christened name?_ "Hatake Kakashi" Then words appeared beside his answers. **Haruno Sakura.**

"Sakura? She did this?" Kakashi's visible eye closed half. He already knew almost every answer there is to it…

Hang on, so this scroll tells the answers for the previous respondents? What kinds of jutsus are present? Kakashi wanted to use his Sharingan to see, but as usual, curiosity got better.

_Which village are you from?_ "Konoha" **Konoha**

_What is your height?_ "181" **150.1**

_Do you have any siblings?_ "Hmmm…" **No**

_What time is it? _"Noon." **3 pm**

_Are you bored? _"Wasn't, until you came along…" Engrossed in the book, interrupted. Kakashi certainly turned bored, or so he thought. **A little.**

"Though you won't be bored? Thinking of…" Kakashi cut off that thought. He believed without even thinking about it, he would soon be reading the same answers over and over again…

_Are you a female or male? _"Male" **Female**

_When is your birthday? _"15 September" **28 March**

_What makes you most happy? _"Icha Icha series." Kakashi cast a glance at the book beside him. **When I see Sasuke-kun**

"Knew it."

_What makes you most sad?_ "Well… when teamwork breaks down." **Sasuke-kun rejects me!**

"Predicted it."

_What things annoy you most?_ "When teammates fight among each other." The first thought came was Naruto and Sasuke. **Nothing really, but Naruto is irritating.**

"Sigh, Naruto."

_What's the last thing you ate?_ "Grilled fish" **Breakfast of bread**.

_Who's the last person you talked to? _"Gai" **Mother.**

What's the last thing you said? "I refuse" The number-I-lost-count duel… **I'm going out!**

_Do you have a crush?_ "…" Kakashi's face remained calm. **Yup yup.**

"No need to ask." Kakashi thought.

_What's the coolest thing you've ever done?_ "Raikiri" Copy Ninja Kakashi's very own technique. **Save Sasuke.**

"Saved him? When? In the Chuunin exam?"

_What's the dumbest thing you've ever done?_ "Attacking an enemy with an incomplete jutsu…" Kakashi remembered the time when he had his first mission as a jounin and leader… **Make a fool of myself in front of Sasuke-kun.**

"Mata Sasuke." Again.

_What do you spend most of your time doing?_ "Reading." Reading, well not that true actually, Kakashi got missions to do. **Dreaming about Sasuke-kun!**

Kakashi's eyebrows twitched.

_What is your goal in life?_ "Protect those precious to me." **MARRY SASUKE-KUN!**

Kakashi's eyebrows twitched more furiously.

_What is your favorite animal?_ "Dogs." **Come to think of that, I don't really have a favourite.**

"I thought whatever Sasuke likes you'll follow?" Then it occurred to Kakashi, Sasuke don't seemed to have any favourite.

_What is your favorite food?_ "Grilled fish." **Dried plums and red bean soup!**

_Which is your favorite month?_ "No preference. Hmm… or rather anyone without any stupid duels with Gai." **Anyone that has Sasuke-kun in it.**

"I think she has reached the state of obsession." Kakashi concluded.

_Which is your favorite day of the week?_ "No preference." **Day when I get to see Sasuke-kun!**

"I think this has got to stop…"

_Which is your least favorite day of the week?_ "Day when I have to duel with Gai." **Day when I have to argue with Ino**

"I guess I can't blame her…" Kakashi considered.

_What are your favorite things to do?_ "Reading." **Guessing riddles and solving problems. And of course Sasuke-kun!**

"I take back what I said. This has got to stop, seriously."

_Where is your favorite place to go on vacation to?_ "Hmm… anywhere without Gai. I need a break." **Anywhere with Sasuke-kun is great!**

"I think I need to call for some counseling… for her."

_What's your favorite colour?_ "No preference." **Red!**

_Do you prefer day or night?_ "Day, to read." **Day, so that I can see Sasuke-kun. **

"Remind me to call the counseling team."

_What's the weather like now?_ Kakashi looked up. "Clear." **Quite cloudy.**

_What are you wearing now?_ "My jounin uniform." **My red attire.**

_What is the state of your hair now is?_ Kakashi touched his head. "Perfectly the way I want it to be." **Hmm… it still needs a bit of time to grow to the length that Sasuke-kun will like!**

"I remember I have this counselor's number here somewhere." Kakashi fumbled with his pockets.

_What are you eating now?_ "Nothing." **Dried plums.**

_What are you drinking now?_ "Nothing." **Soup.**

_Have you cried in the last 24 hours?_ "What is there to cry?" **Nah.**

_Have you met someone new in the last 24 hours?_ "No, Lee had a new look… I'm glad he has grew out of Gai's shadow… and also his style." Gai… Kakashi preferred not to think of his style for another second. **Hmm… Lee had a new look, is that considered?**

Kakashi remembered Rock Lee has a crush on Sakura.

_Have you cleaned your room?_ "Yea." **Yes.**

_Have you done laundry?_ "Yea." **My mum does it.**

"Lazy…"

_Have you ever been so drunk you blacked out_? "No." **I've never touched Sake.**

"Good, because you are still not of age to drink."

_Have You Put A Body Part On Fire For Amusement_? "Do I look like I'll do that?" **Nah, but it sounds like fun!**

"At least this is better than some Sasuke remark…" Kakashi thought.

_Have You Been Hurt Emotionally_? "I think so." **Yeah. When Sasuke-kun rejects me!**

"Consider that for your own good."

_Kept A Secret From Everyone_? "Yea, loads." **Not really, almost everyone knows that I LOVE Sasuke-kun.**

"I seriously need this counselor… where's her number…" Kakashi continued to fumble his pockets.

_Had A Crush On A Teacher?_ "No…" Kakashi recalled which female teacher he had… don't really remember. **No… **

"That's good."

_Who have you known the longest of your friends?_ "Obito and Rin." **Sasuke-kun, Ino-buka, Naruto…**

_Who is the dookiest?_ "Gai…" **Eh…**

_Who is the prettiest?_ "Er…" **Me of course!**

Kakashi stared at Sakura's answer. He quickly thought of another person who will have the same answer.

_Who Is The Loudest?_ "I have to say it's Naruto and Gai." **Naruto**

"Even she thinks so…"

_Who is the weirdest?_ "Gai. Seriously, I wonder where he got the idea of that style from…" **Perhaps Kakashi-sensei? That mask especially.**

Kakashi stared at the answer for a long time. Then his eyebrows started twitching furiously.

_Who do you go to for advice?_ "The Hokage." **Sasuke-kun!**

"I wonder what can he do for you…" Kakashi mused.

_What is the best feeling in the world?_ "Be alone with my books." **Be with Sasuke-kun!**

"Ok, just where is that counselor's number!"

_What is the worst feeling in the world?_ "When others are in danger." **When Naruto makes a fool of himself!**

"I need to see that counselor immediately, this is an emergency." Kakashi stood up. Then he glanced at the scroll again.

No more questions.

However, there is a message…

"Thank you for completing this personality test. Unfortunately, there are no results of this. Just something to for you to do when you have absolutely nothing better to do. Sadly, you are in bad luck, for whoever picks up this scroll… GOES TO HADES!"

Hades?

Kakashi thought he had more important things to attend to than worry about the Hades comment. So when he was walking along the street to look for the counselor, he passed by the theaters. There was a big sign outside it.

Icha Icha Violence movie. Remake.

"Movie!"

Then when he was envisioning his joy, the gigantic board creaked. It's shadow loomed over Kakashi. Then he saw Gai coming into this street. He had to run for it!

Then he realized he had nowhere to run to.

The board fell onto him.

"ARK!" Kakashi uttered as he was buried underneath.

Gai was walking along the street, and he reached a cross road.

Then he saw something rolling towards him from the right.

A scroll.

A very old scroll…

He picked it up.

And took a left turn.

* * *

Ok, everyone that's all for today. I have this feeling that this is somehow an imitated version of Series of Unfortunate Events… Yeah, ninja version of it. Somehow it's getting darker and darker by the chapter… anyway reviews please, please and please. 


	5. Gai's escapade

Disclaimer: Last night I dreamt that I was the owner of Naruto. Then some idiot had to jerk me and wake me up.

Well well well. I'm back again, for another round of laughter and torturing the characters. If Kishimoto were to come along and see what I did to his characters I think I'll be six feet underground soon…

**To Ranma Hibiki, Kakashidiot, MegamanX2223, Kawaiinezimi, Blu Rose, Madeth, Naraku Freak, AnimeBando, Rorwky, Raining and Alana-star sugar cat, thank you so much for the wonderful marvelous reviews. **

**To Tori, I, as an author, wonder what pattern is it that you saw…**

**To Miss Selarne, yes I was the one who had the e-mail thing. But it was deleted because it was in the wrong format. My hands itched a little that day and I decided to get over the sorrow of my story being deleted and make a comeback. Thank you for continuing to read my story. **

**To Black Ice, hahaha. Ok I as an author must admit the pattern you saw was really out of pure coincidence. I just though of the sequence of the scroll passing around. Dumb author, right? Haha. And I love your idea! Tsunade coming along and pick up another one. Rather thin Kakashi. Muhahaha. **

Well the story must continue! Now for our, eh, '…' teacher, Gai! Anyway, did anyone realize his name translates to Might Guy. Maito Gai, Japanese translation to English according to pronunciation. Might Guy. Sounds like some super hero… Gai, as a superhero, anyone in favor of that? (I seriously think that there'll be disasters…)

* * *

Konoha Personality Test- Gai's escapade

The scroll was said to be passed down from over hundred years ago. It is said that when a person possesses the scroll, he can see what the previous user's response. Who was the originator of it? What's the purpose of it? Nobody knows. But as rare as such things are going to happen, the scroll only has very few people's response. But it was said that the person would meet with misfortune if he finds the scroll…

Gai was walking around the village, looking for his eternal rival, Kakashi. He had sent him off using a stupid genjutsu with the eye and got him lost in the morning. Just as he reached a crossroad, something rolled from the street to the right.

A scroll.

A very old scroll.

He picked it up.

And took a left turn.

Gai walked around and fiddled with the scroll, then he opened it.

'Personality test, for those who had nothing better to do.'

Well, it can't hurt do a little test…

_What's your christened name?_ "Maito Gai" then some words appeared beside his answer. **Hatake Kakashi**

"What!" Gai's eyes nearly popped out. "So this is what he had been doing instead of the duel!"

Hang on, so this scroll tells the answers for the previous respondents? Humph, Gai thought, let's take a look if that Kakashi wrote anything bad about me behind my back!

_Which village are you from?_ "Konoha" **Konoha**

_What is your height?_ "184" **181**

"Ha! I'm taller!"

_Do you have any siblings?_ "Erm, no…" **Hmmm…**

_What time is it? _"4 in the afternoon." **Noon.**

_Are you bored? _"No! I'm angry!" With Kakashi. **Wasn't, until you came along…**

"Humph, bored? You won't be if you were to be dueling with me!"

_Are you a female or male? _"Male" **Male**

_When is your birthday? _"1 January" **15 September**

_What makes you most happy? _"Defeating Kakashi!" Fufufu. **Icha Icha series.**

"You and that perverted book." Gai made a face. He walked around with his attention fixed on the scroll. Not that there's anything wrong with 'reading' while you walk.

_What makes you most sad?_ "When that Kakashi win me in a duel." **Well… when teamwork breaks down**.

"That's something you always say…"

_What things annoy you most?_ "When Kakashi looks cool and ignore me!" Yeah, every time Gai would strike a nice guy pose and Kakashi would just turn around after a while and ask "Were you talking to me?" **When teammates fight among each other**.

_What's the last thing you ate?_ "Curry fish." **Grilled fish**

"Fish!" Gai flinched. Same as Kakashi!

_Who's the last person you talked to? _"Someone I don't know." **Gai**

"Hmm…"

What's the last thing you said? "Have you seen a white haired Jounin with a book in hand?" **I refuse**

"Oh, it's that time." Gai sighed.

_Do you have a crush?_ "Hmm… no." **…**

"Suspicious…"

_What's the coolest thing you've ever done?_ "Win Kakashi in a duel!" **Raikiri**

"Unfortunately I don't have something that can match up with that. BUT I HAVE MY FISTS!"

_What's the dumbest thing you've ever done?_ "Still losing to Kakashi." **Attacking an enemy with an incomplete jutsu…**

"AHAHAHAHA!" Gai laughed out too loud. The whole street turned to look…

"Oops."

_What do you spend most of your time doing?_ "Brainstorming on ways to defeat Kakashi." **Reading.**

_What is your goal in life?_ "To prevail over Kakashi!" **Protect those precious to me.**

"Hopefully I'm not in that category, er, no I'm in that category. Nah, I'm not suppose to be in that category, but wait. ARGH whatever!"

_What is your favorite animal?_ "Turtle" **Dogs.**

_What is your favorite food?_ "Curry." **Grilled fish**.

_Which is your favorite month?_ "No favorite." **No preference. Hmm… or rather anyone without any stupid duels with Gai.**

"Stupid duels! How can you say that's stupid! Duels are supposedly for you to keep up with your rivals!" Gai mumbled, attracting stares from the other people of the street.

_Which is your favorite day of the week?_ "Now that Kakashi said that, my favorite is training days." **No preference.**

_Which is your least favorite day of the week?_ "Having nothing to do." **Day when I have to duel with Gai.**

"Well I'm sorry then, I'll just keep haunting you to reach my goal, you'll have to deal with it whether you like it or not!"

_What are your favorite things to do?_ "Training" **Reading.**

"Yuck."

_Where is your favorite place to go on vacation to?_ "Place where I can rest and train at the same time." **Hmm… anywhere without Gai. I need a break.**

"Well without you saying that, me too."

_What's your favorite colour?_ "Green." **No preference.**

"You are just one boring blockhead."

_Do you prefer day or night?_ "Day, to train." **Day, to read.**

_What's the weather like now?_ Gai looked up at the sky. "A little cloudy." **Clear.**

_What are you wearing now?_ "Same as usual, will be easier to train or for anything." **My jounin uniform. **

_What is the state of your hair now is?_ "Just the way everyone likes it." Gai flashed a grin at the nearest lady. Well, she shrieked and ran. **Perfectly the way I want it to be.**

"Punk."

_What are you eating now?_ "Nah." **Nothing**.

_What are you drinking now?_ "Nope." **Nothing.**

_Have you cried in the last 24 hours?_ "Kind of, well you can't blame me, that's my character!" **What is there to cry?**

"Well for your information Mr. Cold-blooded, there are so many things existing in this world that'll cause some emotions."

_Have you met someone new in the last 24 hours?_ "Nope. I know everyone in the village, well almost all." **No, Lee had a new look… I'm glad he has grown out of Gai's shadow… and also his style.**

"What the hell do you mean by 'Gai's shadow'. And what's wrong with my style!" Gai shouted again. The street stopped and stared at him, registering his comment. Everyone had the same thought. 'That's the worst style I've ever seen."

_Have you cleaned your room?_ "Yes."**Yea.**

_Have you done laundry?_ "Yes." **Yea.**

_Have you ever been so drunk you blacked out_? "No. I'm a good drinker." **No. **

"Oh yea. The fact that you hardly take off your mask shows that even you are drunk nobody would know."

_Have You Put A Body Part On Fire For Amusement_? "No." **Do I look like I'll do that?**

"You do."

_Have You Been Hurt Emotionally_? "Of course." **I think so.**

"Well for that question, a yes is a yes, no is a no. There's no 'I think so.' You don't even know yourself!"

_Kept A Secret From Everyone_? "Hmm… come to think of that yes." **Yea, loads.**

"Must be something bad about me."

_Had A Crush On A Teacher?_ "Never!" **No…**

_Who have you known the longest of your friends?_ "A lot." **Obito and Rin.**

"Old teammates."

_Who is the dookiest?_ "Kakashi." **Gai…**

A huge drop of sweat appeared on Gai's head.

_Who is the prettiest?_ "Hmm… Hokage?" **Er…**

_Who Is The Loudest?_ "I have no idea." **I have to say it's Naruto and Gai.**

"I'm loud? Just how are you going to justify that!" Gai shouted again.

"Oops." Gai muttered as the street turned to look at him.

_Who is the weirdest?_ "Kakashi. What's the point of having three quarters of your face covered? What has he got to hide?" **Gai. Seriously, I wonder where he got the idea of that style…**

"Kakashi I swear I'm going to get you back for this."

_Who do you go to for advice?_ "The Hokage." **The Hokage.**

_What is the best feeling in the world?_ "To defeat Kakashi! Muhahahaha!" **Be alone with my books.**

"That's got to be the worst."

_What is the worst feeling in the world?_ "When Kakashi beat me, again." **When others are in danger.**

"Right…"

No more questions.

However, there is a message…

"Thank you for completing this personality test. Unfortunately, there are no results of this. Just something to for you to do when you have absolutely nothing better to do. Sadly, you are in bad luck, for whoever picks up this scroll… GOES TO HADES!"

Hades?

Gai has been walking and walking, that he didn't realize that he had gone out of the streets and into the forests. Hades… Just what is this scroll is about? Gai wondered.

Then when he lowered his scroll, he saw a magnificent view.

Ridges that stretched out into the horizon.

Then when he looked down, his face turned blue.

Emptiness.

And he turned back, he saw the edge of a cliff…

"ARGHHHHHHH!"

Rock Lee was training in the ridges, smashing rocks and kicking mounds.

Then something sailed overhead.

A scroll.

A very old scroll…

He leaped and caught it…

* * *

Well there's all guys. How's this one? Keep the reviews rolling! And thank you. Well anyone wants to know what happen to the two eternal rivals?

"Humph, shocking to see that even you landed in hospital." Gai sneered, only his lips are moving. His entire body was bandaged and his four limbs are wrapped in casts.

"You're no betterthan what you bragged about…" Kakashi answered beneath his mask. He, too, was bandaged up the exact same way as his eternal rival on the next bed.

"Some day I'll defeat you, just you wait!" Gai tried to move his body for his nice guy pose but was unable to do so.

Kakashi remained motionless. His eyes fixed on the poster shreds on the ceiling. Tsunade pitied him and requested the shreds to be pasted on the ceiling for the benefit of Kakashi.

"Huh? You said something?" Kakashi turned his eyes to look at Gai…


	6. Lee's jaunt

Disclaimer: Unfortunately in order to prevent anyone from stealing his characters, Kishimoto placed a terrible curse on Naruto. Therefore whoever steals his characters will be cursed with bad luck forever. Just this morning I picked up a ten-dollar note.

Anyway I'm back to haunt the Naruto cast, this time specifically Rock Lee.

**To all reviewers of the previous chapter (too long), thanks for the wonderful marvelous reviews. I was thinking during the weekend everyone would be busy, but thanks for taking time out to support this story.**

**To Zephyris, that lazy habit should go out the window! And thanks for the "Birthday Review".**

* * *

Konoha Personality Test- Lee's jaunt

The scroll was said to be passed down from over hundred years ago. When a person possesses the scroll, he can see what the previous user's response. Who was the originator of it? What's the purpose of it? Nobody knows. But as rare as such things are going to happen, the scroll only has very few people's responses. But it was also said that the person would meet with misfortune if he finds the scroll…

Rock Lee was training in the ridges, smashing rocks and kicking mounds. Gai-sensei was nowhere to be found. Therefore he had to train himself. Then something sailed overhead.

A scroll.

A very old scroll.

He leaped and caught it eaisily.

"What's this?" He wondered and opened the scroll.

'Personality test, for those who had nothing better to do.'

"Hmmm…" Lee mused and took out a pen.

_What's your christened name?_ "Konoha's Beautiful Green Beast, Rock Lee" **Maito Gai**

"Gai-sensei? What's with this scroll?" Lee turned the scroll this way and that to examine it. So this scroll tells the answers for the previous respondents? "Well it's great, since Gai-sensei did it the last time."

_Which village are you from?_ "Konoha" **Konoha**

_What is your height?_ "162.1" **184**

_Do you have any siblings?_ "No." **Erm, no…**

_What time is it? _"1 pm" **4 in the afternoon.**

_Are you bored? _"Never, there's no time to be bored, one must always be training." **No! I'm angry!**

"Eh? Why is Gai-sensei angry?"

_Are you a female or male? _"Male" **Male**

_When is your birthday? _"27 November" **1 January **

_What makes you most happy? _"Success!" **Defeating Kakashi!**

"GO GAI-SENSEI!" Lee wept.

_What makes you most sad?_ "Defeat and failure." **When that Kakashi win me in a duel.**

"NEVERMIND GAI-SENSEI! JUST TRY AGAIN! WE ARE STILL IN THE SPRINGTIME OF YOUTH!" Lee's eyes were burning.

_What things annoy you most?_ "When others say that I can't make it with just Taijutsu." **When Kakashi looks cool and ignore me! **

"NO GAI-SENSEI! YOU ARE THE COOLEST!"

_What's the last thing you ate?_ "Rice dumplings." **Curry fish.**

_Who's the last person you talked to? _"A jounin whom I don't know." **Someone I don't know.**

"Eh?" Almost the same…

_What's the last thing you said? _"Have you seen Gai-sensei?" **Have you seen a white haired Jounin with a book in hand?**

Lee raised his eyebrows…

_Do you have a crush?_ "Yes! And it's Sakura-san!" **Hmm… no**

"Somehow I don't think Gai-sensei is honest about this…"

_What's the coolest thing you've ever done?_ "Protecting Sakura-san!" **Win Kakashi in a duel!**

"YAY! GAI-SENSEI ROCKS!"

_What's the dumbest thing you've ever done?_ "Look defeated in front of Sakura-san." **Still losing to Kakashi.**

"DON'T WORRY! WE WILL TRAIN TO GET STRONGER!"

_What do you spend most of your time doing?_ "Training!" **Brainstorming on ways to defeat Kakashi**

"Eh…" A drop of sweat formed on Lee's head.

_What is your goal in life?_ "To prove that even a ninja like me, without Genjutsu and Ninjutsu can still be a great ninja!" **To prevail over Kakashi!**

"GO GO GAI-SENSEI!"

_What is your favorite animal?_ "Squirrel." **Turtle**

_What is your favorite food?_ "Curry!" **Curry.**

"YAY! GAI-SENSEI!" Lee wept harder. Soon, there was a little puddle of water forming beside him.

_Which is your favorite month?_ "No particular, as long I get to train!" **No favorite.**

_Which is your favorite day of the week?_ "Anyone that I get to train." **Now that Kakashi said that, my favorite is training days**

"YAY! GAI-SENSEI!"

_Which is your least favorite day of the week?_ "None! I train everyday!" **Having nothing to do.**

"HOW CAN YOU SAY THAT GAI-SENSEI! THERE SHOULD BE NO LEAST FAVOURITES IN THE SPRINGTIME OF YOUTH!"

_What are your favorite things to do?_ "Training." **Training **

"GAI-SENSEI ROCKS!"

_Where is your favorite place to go on vacation to?_ "Anywhere is fine." **Place where I can rest and train at the same time.**

_What's your favorite colour?_ "Green!" **Green**

"GAI-SENSEI!" Lee wept.

_Do you prefer day or night?_ "Day." **Day, to train.**

Tears welled.

_What's the weather like now?_ "Clear" **A little cloudy.**

_What are you wearing now?_ "The training suit given by Gai-sensei!" **Same as usual, will be easier to train or for anything.**

_What is the state of your hair now is?_ "Ah, my new hairstyle." **Just the way everyone likes it.**

"Gai-sensei! I'm sorry!" Lee wept hard. He just had an extreme makeover a few days ago…

_What are you eating now?_ "Nothing." **Nah.**

_What are you drinking now?_ "Water." **Nope.**

_Have you cried in the last 24 hours?_ "No!" **Kind of, well you can't blame me, that's my character!**

"Gai-sensei!"

_Have you met someone new in the last 24 hours?_ "No…" **Nope. I know everyone in the village, well almost all.**

"YOU ARE THE GREAT! GAI-SENSEI!"

_Have you cleaned your room?_ "Of course!" **Yes.**

_Have you done laundry?_ "Of course." **Yes.**

_Have you ever been so drunk you blacked out?_ "Er, yeah, actually…" **No. I'm a good drinker **

"GAI-SENSEI!" Lee wept again.

_Have You Put A Body Part On Fire For Amusement_? "No." **No.**

_Have You Been Hurt Emotionally_? "Duh." **Of course.**

"GAI-SENSEI! YOU DIDN'T TELL ME!"

_Kept A Secret From Everyone_? "NO! I'M A VERY OPEN PERSON!" **Hmm… come to think of that yes.**

_Had A Crush On A Teacher?_ "No…" **Never!**

"Suspicious."

_Who have you known the longest of your friends?_ "Everyone." **A lot.**

"GAI-SENSEI IS THE GREATEST!"

_Who is the dookiest?_ "Nobody actually…" **Kakashi.**

"Kakashi-sensei? Hmm… not really, he looks mysterious with that mask."

_Who is the prettiest?_ "Sakura-san!" **Hmm… Hokage?**

"Hee…" Lee raised his eyebrows. Then a smirk appeared on his now-changed face.

_Who Is The Loudest?_ "Naruto-kun…" **I have no idea.**

_Who is the weirdest?_ "That would be a lot of people. But as I'm a good friend of everyone I shall not talk bad about them behind their backs!" Lee held up his head high. **Kakashi. What's the point of having three quarters of your face covered? What has he got to hide?**

"Now that Gai-sensei mentioned that, Kakashi-sensei does look a little weird."

_Who do you go to for advice?_ "GAI-SENSEI!" **The Hokage.**

"Hee…" Lee's suspicions grew…

_What is the best feeling in the world?_ "To be the greatest ninja!" **To defeat Kakashi! Muhahahaha!**

"GO GAI-SENSEI!"

_What is the worst feeling in the world?_ "When I'm defeated…" **When Kakashi beat me, again.**

"DON'T WORRY GAI-SENSEI! WE WILL SUCCEED ONE DAY!"

No more questions.

"Eh?"

However, there is a message…

"Thank you for completing this personality test. Unfortunately, there are no results of this. Just something to for you to do when you have absolutely nothing better to do. Sadly, you are in bad luck, for whoever picks up this scroll… GOES TO HADES!"

Hades?

Lee was strolling in the village later that afternoon, bothered by the Hades comment. Then he decided to go for a little snack. He walked into a shop and sat down.

"So little brother! What do you want?" The old man behind the stall asked.

"Just some plain water and a few buns."

So the drink and food was served. Lee took the cup and gave a sip.

…………

"Hic!"

The old man turned.

"Hic!"

"Oui, are you alright?"

"Hic, I'm, hic, fine."

The old man looked back at his table. Sake…

"ACHA!"

Lee went berserk.

"ACHA!" Benches snapped, tables turned. Plates and cups went flying. People ran for their lives.

SNAP! Something broke. The old man looked up…

"ARGH!" he ran out, leaving Lee in there smashing things. The onlookers were uncertain of what to do…

CRASH!

* * *

Tenten was walking along the streets after an afternoon tea. Just as she was passing an alley, something rolled out.

A scroll.

A very old scroll…

She stopped it with her foot.

I'm really sorry guys, this chappie is really down standard. I was having an exam hangover. But the next will be something better, mainly because Lee and Gai's are almost the same, so it's kinda boring. But please keep your reviews coming.


	7. Tenten's exploit

Disclaimer: Last night I came across a book the size of an elephant that deals with law from cover to cover. It took me the entire night to find the page about stealing other's work. Hmm… now that I look upon it, the consequences are too drastic for me to bear.

Sometimes I wish I could also use all sorts of weapons. So that when I'm walking down the street and some idiot with a bike rush past me and nearly sent me flying, I can throw some needles and puncture the wheels… sounds evil…

Ok, author's responds:

**To Houkiboshihikari, you got your wish; it's Tenten this time.**

To Alana, yes, I love the endings; in fact I love the endings better than the story itself… and also my disclaimers… Muhahahaha

**To jeanelle, Ino's team will be up soon, and may I ask if you are a Chinese? From? **

Luthien Seregon91, yes the sand will come up pretty soon, well if you have read my other story, Shadow of the Magnificent Fan it'll give you a big clue. Fufufu.

**To KarmaDreamz, ok, I forgot you were a fan of Lee… Enjoy, cos this chapter is about Tenten. Fufufu. And I didn't make up all her characteristics, well, just some for humor. Fufufu. And about that comment on Hokage and Gai… eh, it wasn't what's planned, but since you are reading it in Lee's point of view, I suppose that can be true… in fact it is suppose to be that way. Sorry, I'm talking to myself again… **

**To MegamanX2223, yes I totally agree that his entry is boring boring boring. It's mostly some 'copy and paste' stuff and really got me stuck… **

**To Raining, the reason why I can update so often is because I'm out of exam zone. **

**To Fattyaddy-99, random-life, and star cherry, thanks for the reviews. **

**To AriesFalcon and Blackwolf0925, thanks for the reviews, and the story goes in a sequence, so Little Hinata and Kiba will be coming soon… have patience, cos good things come to those who wait. Right? Right.**

Ok, enough blabbering. now for the story.

* * *

Konoha Personality Test- Tenten's exploit

The scroll was said to be passed down from over hundred years ago. When a person possesses the scroll, he can see what the previous user's response. Who was the originator of it? What's the purpose of it? Nobody knows. But as rare as such things are going to happen, the scroll only has very few people's responses. But it was also said that the person would meet with misfortune if he finds the scroll…

Tenten was walking along the streets after an afternoon tea. Just as she was passing an alley, something rolled out.

A scroll.

A very old scroll…

She stopped it with her foot.

"What's this?" She picked it up...

"Personality test, for those who had nothing better to do." Tenten read off the top of the scroll.

"Hee… Sounds like fun."

_What's your christened name?_ "Tenten." **Konoha's Beautiful Green Beast, Rock Lee**

"Eh? Lee?" Tenten held up the scroll and examined it. So this scroll tells the answers for the previous respondents? Well, for most of Lee's answers are predictable though. But perhaps there's something beneath?

_Which village are you from?_ "Konoha" **Konoha**

_What is your height?_ "155.6" **162.1**

_Do you have any siblings?_ "Nah." **No.**

_What time is it? _"6 pm" **1 pm**

_Are you bored? _"Not really." **Never, there's no time to be bored, one must always be training.**

"However, I wish to disagree…" Tenten mused. For Lee, the only thing he do is to train, and more training, and still training. Boring routine.

_Are you a female or male? _"Female" **Male**

_When is your birthday? _"9 March, Pieces." **27 November **

"Hmm… Sagittarius…"

_What makes you most happy? _"To know that my day ahead is perfect." **Success!**

"Ok, at least that's acceptable, everyone wants that." Tenten thought, at least it's better than some comment like "To be like Gai-sensei", or "To be with Gai-sensei".

_What makes you most sad?_ "To predict a bad day ahead. And of course to lose to Temari…" Yes, that defeat was certainly bad and depressing. **Defeat and failure. **

"Well, I guess that's universal."

_What things annoy you most?_ "Ok, to tell the truth, it's when Gai-sensei and Lee start hugging each other and

crying…" **When others say that I can't make it with just Taijutsu.**

"Nevermind…"

_What's the last thing you ate?_ "Chinese meat buns." **Rice dumplings.**

_Who's the last person you talked to? _"Neji" **A jounin whom I don't know.**

A drop of sweat formed on Tenten's head.

_What's the last thing you said? _"I'll see you tomorrow." **Have you seen Gai-sensei? **

The drop of sweat doubled in size.

_Do you have a crush?_ "Hmmm… a yes and a no." **Yes! And it's Sakura-san!**

"The only people who don't know about this is those who are six feet underground."

_What's the coolest thing you've ever done?_ "Soshoryuu." **Protecting Sakura-san!**

"Ahh…" Tenten groaned. Her prediction was correct, unfortunately.

_What's the dumbest thing you've ever done?_ "Loosing to Temari… really." **Look defeated in front of Sakura-san.**

Tenten had an irritated look on her face.

_What do you spend most of your time doing?_ "Training with Neji and the others, fortune telling." **Training!**

"As usual, nothing special."

_What is your goal in life?_ "To be the number one weapon master!" **To prove that even a ninja like me, without Genjutsu and Ninjutsu can still be a great ninja!**

"That's coming up well isn't it? Well, congratulations…"

_What is your favorite animal?_ "Water dwellers." **Squirrel.**

"Right, just like those who like greenery…"

_What is your favorite food?_ "Chinese food mainly." **Curry!**

"That's what you get when you idolize."

_Which is your favorite month?_ "March." **No particular, as long I get to train!**

_Which is your favorite day of the week?_ "Lucky day." **Anyone that I get to train.**

"Boring…"

_Which is your least favorite day of the week?_ "Unlucky day." **None! I train everyday!**

"That's too intense…"

_What are your favorite things to do?_ "Fortune telling." **Training. **

"Boring…"

_Where is your favorite place to go on vacation to?_ "Somewhere peaceful. Perhaps without words like 'springtime of youth'. **Anywhere is fine.**

_What's your favorite colour?_ "Pastel." **Green! **

_Do you prefer day or night?_ "Day." **Day.**

_What's the weather like now?_ "Hmm… a little dark…" **Clear**

_What are you wearing now?_ "My pink Chinese clothes." **The training suit given by Gai-sensei!**

"Seems like the extreme make over you had didn't change your taste. Well, I suppose that is true, for you only changed the outside…"

_What is the state of your hair now is?_ "In buns." **Ah, my new hairstyle.**

"I have to admit that it looks much better on you then the previous one…"

_What are you eating now?_ "Chinese buns." **Nothing.**

_What are you drinking now?_ "Plain water." **Water.**

_Have you cried in the last 24 hours?_ "Nah." **No!**

"Really? So who's that hugging Gai-sensei just 14 hours ago, weeping apologies?"

_Have you met someone new in the last 24 hours?_ "Eh, if you count Lee, then it's a yes." **No…**

"You have not yet met yourself…"

_Have you cleaned your room?_ "Yes." **Of course!**

_Have you done laundry?_ "Yes." **Of course.**

_Have you ever been so drunk you blacked out?_ "Nah, but Lee did." **Er, yeah, actually…**

_Have You Put A Body Part On Fire For Amusement_? "No, I don't use fire." **No.**

_Have You Been Hurt Emotionally_? "Of course." **Duh.**

"And what's that? Got rejected by Sakura?"

_Kept A Secret From Everyone_? "Yeah. A few." **NO! I'M A VERY OPEN PERSON!**

"Oh I see. So what's in that little note book you carry around that you refuse to even let us touch it?"

_Had A Crush On A Teacher?_ "Yucks!" **No…**

_Who have you known the longest of your friends?_ "Hmm… too many… mainly from my year of academy." **Everyone.**

_Who is the dookiest?_ "Gai-sensei…" A drop of sweat formed on Tenten's head. The answer couldn't be Lee anymore as he changed, but as stubborn as a donkey, Gai-sensei would, sadly, never change… **Nobody actually…**

"You are a liar…"

_Who is the prettiest?_ "Godaime-Hokage." **Sakura-san!**

"Ah, yeah yeah…" Predictable answers are usually not at all interesting.

_Who Is The Loudest?_ "Lee…" **Naruto-kun…**

"If you and Naruto were to hold a competition to see who's louder, I think you'll probably win…"

_Who is the weirdest?_ "Kakashi-sensei. I can't figure what has he got on his face that he has to hide it. The Sharingan is excusable, but what's with the face?" **That would be a lot of people. But as I'm a good friend of everyone I shall not talk bad about them behind their backs!**

"Then who's the one mumbling how weird Shikamaru is to be watching clouds everyday? And Kakashi-sensei hiding his face? What about…" Tenten figured it's no use to keep retelling these incidents so she stopped abruptly the moment she found herself talking to herself.

_Who do you go to for advice?_ "Mostly my tarot." **GAI-SENSEI!**

_What is the best feeling in the world?_ "Hitting all targets and get a good reading from fortune telling." **To be the greatest ninja!**

"Really……" Tenten thought wearily.

_What is the worst feeling in the world?_ "Defeat." **When I'm defeated…**

"Ok, that's reasonable… at least it's not some 'rejected by Sakura-san' comment…" Tenten thought.

But when she lowered her gaze onto the scroll she saw…

No more questions.

However, there is a message…

"Thank you for completing this personality test. Unfortunately, there are no results of this. Just something to for you to do when you have absolutely nothing better to do. Sadly, you are in bad luck, for whoever picks up this scroll… GOES TO HADES!"

Hades?

Tenten shrugged off the thought.

Just what can a scroll do? Hades? Haha.

But then she thought of all possibilities…

"I better go home to check my charts."

Then as she walked through the forest…

BOOM!

Neji was walking towards the forest to begin his training. Then from a distance he saw some flashes. He activated his Byakugan.

Then before he could see anything, something fell from the top.

A scroll.

A very old scroll…

He caught it with his swift hands…

* * *

Ok, how's this, i think my humor juices are depleting, someone send me some jokes or whatever. Reviews please... 


	8. Neji's misfortune

Disclaimer: though i changed my name recently, it is still not Kishimoto

Ok, author's responds:

**To MegamanX2223, well, to answer your question whether is it hard to answer questions for those characters who don't appear often, well, the answer is yes, but there are still some facts which I can get, yes facts.**

**Hence this brings me to Old Friends for Lunch. Perhaps your translation or information is different from mine. What I got, I placed it here.**

**To KarmaDreamz, thanks very much, like i said at the end, my creative and funny cells are depleted. Hence to me this was really a boring chapter. As for that suggestion, haha, really funny. but i think Neji is now more, what I like to call 'aware of others' so I guess he can crack a few jokes here and there.**

**To Anime dragon of Fire, thanks for your enthusiastic review. As for the what happen to everyone else, erm... I'll add them in random chapters after the whole story like i the case of Naruto and Sasuke, Gai and Kakashi. And i don't know how many times i've said this, but here it is again. the sand siblings are involved in this, please wait. if you want a clue as to who and when, check out my the other story Shadow of the Magnificent Fan. the story itself is a big clue. **

**To Raining, why hexagons and not circles? Haha, just kidding. My jokes comment meant any jokes at all, sarcastic ones or anything, just some things to replenish my supply of funny and creative cells. **

**To Fattyaddy-99 and HarukaKanata, thanks for the reviews. **

**And lastly to Twilight-staruby… well it was meant to be that way. Sakura as a stalker. And like I said, I like the story was getting a little out of hand as the endings are better than the story itself. And I also said I like the disclaimers better. I think I'm going nuts. And one more thing, you said Sakura was an obsessive stalker. Well I think you are on your way to becoming one, for Kakashi, rather than for Sasuke. Anyway thanks for the reviews, but just a little erm… what ever you call it. You are absolutely a… Never mind, later you kill me. **

**A/N I don't really care if it sounds OOC, because that's what i want in the first place. For someone who has watched the manga or anime for the thousandth time, would he or she wants to come here, hoping to get a little laugh and see Neji being 'cool' and straight, just like the usual way he is. Well some of the details I kept it the same as everyone knows that he has changed a lot after the incidents where Naruto defeated him and the mission where they chase after Sasuke.**

Ok, enough blabbering. Now for the story.

* * *

Konoha Personality Test- Neji's misfortune

The scroll was said to be passed down from over hundred years ago. When a person possesses the scroll, he can see what the previous user's response. Who was the originator of it? What's the purpose of it? Nobody knows. But as rare as such things are going to happen, the scroll only has very few people's responses. But it was also said that the person would meet with misfortune if he finds the scroll…

Neji was walking home from the forest to after his training. Today's was a fruitful one, for he thought he saw a blurred vision where his Byakugan's blind spot was. Then from a distance he saw some flashes. He activated his Byakugan.

A scroll.

A very old scroll…

He caught it easily.

"Personality test, for those who had nothing better to do." Neji saw the top of the scroll. Well he didn't have time to do that now, for he need to go home. Stuffing it in his pouch, he ran off.

The next day, it was agreed that Tenten was to help him with his training, for the Hyuuga's head of house was unavailable. He walked into the forest to the usual training spot. Somehow, he didn't see the usually early kunoichi. He decided to wait.

One minute.

One and ten minutes…

Bored, he decided to train himself. Reaching out to his pouch, he grabbed something.

A scroll.

A very old scroll…

It was the scroll he found yesterday. Well since he had nothing to do, he might as well try something; after all, Tenten is someone who believes in these things. Might as well give it a try.

_What's your christened name?_ "Hyuuga Neji." **Tenten. **

"Tenten?" What's wit the scroll? Perhaps this scroll tells the answers for the previous respondents? Well, looks like Tenten had already done it, he should have known. Shaking his head, he took out a pen.

_Which village are you from?_ "Konoha" **Konoha**

_What is your height?_ "160.1" **155.6**

_Do you have any siblings?_ "No. Cousins? Yes." **Nah.**

_What time is it? _"9 am." **6 pm**

_Are you bored? _"Yes, in fact." **Not really.**

_Are you a female or male? _"Male" **Female **

_When is your birthday? _"3 July." **9 March, Pieces. **

"You are with that horoscope thing again."

_What makes you most happy? _"Can't really remember…" **To know that my day ahead is perfect**

"Predictions can be deceiving."

_What makes you most sad?_ "That's in the past, let's not talk about it anymore." **To predict a bad day ahead. And of course to lose to Temari…**

"Losing is natural… perhaps you didn't adopt the right moves that time, or maybe you didn't train enough."

_What things annoy you most?_ "Putting up with Lee and Gai-sensei's ridiculous rules and regulations." **Ok, to tell the truth, it's when Gai-sensei and Lee start hugging each other and crying**

"Oh and that too, it's really hard to ignore the embarrassment..."

_What's the last thing you ate?_ "Rice." **Chinese meat buns.**

"This was done yesterday right? Didn't you eat that during lunch?"

_Who's the last person you talked to? _"Hiyashi-sama." **Neji**

"Me?"

_What's the last thing you said?_ "It's ok, I'll train with my teammate." **I'll see you tomorrow. **

"And where are you now?" Neji rolled his eyes. She's late, very late.

_Do you have a crush?_ "Erm…" Neji raised his eyebrows. Did he have one? **Hmmm… a yes and a no.**

"Well yes is a yes, no is a no… what answer is that?"

_What's the coolest thing you've ever done?_ "Probably defeating Kudoumaru." **Soshoryuu. **

_What's the dumbest thing you've ever done?_ "Hmm… to eat that Life Curry that time… Despite Lee saying how nice it is…" **Loosing to Temari… really.**

"Well, get stronger, and what's with you, you're very late!" Neji is loosing patience. But not with the scroll.

_What do you spend most of your time doing?_ "Training, thinking." **Training with Neji and the others, fortune telling.**

"Well, thanks for that, but where are you now? Fortune telling? Perhaps it's better to be practical…"

_What is your goal in life?_ "To be stronger than now and get rid of my blind spot." **To be the number one weapon master!**

"Great ambition."

_What is your favorite animal?_ "No preference actually…" **Water dwellers.**

"Creepy… Oh, I remember, you and that silly horoscope thing again." Neji remembered that she is a pieces… Fish.

_What is your favorite food?_ "I'm not a picky eater." **Chinese food mainly.**

_Which is your favorite month?_ "No favorites." **March.**

"Birthday…"

_Which is your favorite day of the week?_ "No favorites." **Lucky day.**

"Superstitious." Neji mused.

_Which is your least favorite day of the week?_ "None." **Unlucky day.**

"I was right."

_What are your favorite things to do?_ "Thinking." **Fortune telling.**

"Told you a long time ago to be practical…"

_Where is your favorite place to go on vacation to?_ "Quiet place, without Naruto or Lee or Gai-sensei shouting." **Somewhere peaceful. Perhaps without words like 'springtime of youth'.**

"Totally agree."

_What's your favorite colour?_ "White." **Pastel.**

_Do you prefer day or night?_ "Night." **Day.**

_What's the weather like now?_ "It's a good day." **Hmm… a little dark…**

"But it didn't rain yesterday."

_What are you wearing now?_ "My usual." **My pink Chinese clothes.**

_What is the state of your hair now is?_ "Perfect." **In buns.**

_What are you eating now?_ "Nothing." **Chinese buns.**

"Again? Just how many did you eat yesterday?" Then it occurred to Neji that she probably had upset her stomach…

_What are you drinking now?_ "Nothing." **Plain water.**

"Some pieces believe again."

_Have you cried in the last 24 hours?_ "No…" Since when did he stop crying? **Nah. **

_Have you met someone new in the last 24 hours?_ "Is the new Lee counted? Oh, wait, that's more than 24 hours already." **Eh, if you count Lee, then it's a yes.**

"Well talk about Lee, I was surprised he changed his looks…"

_Have you cleaned your room?_ "Yes." **Yes.**

_Have you done laundry?_ "No, I don't do laundry." **Yes.**

_Have you ever been so drunk you blacked out?_ "Lee had, not me." **Nah, but Lee did.**

"Right, you were there, I forgot. Was busying controlling that beast gone berserk."

_Have You Put A Body Part On Fire For Amusement?_ "No." **No, I don't use fire.**

"That's true for us."

_Have You Been Hurt Emotionally_? "What do you think?" **Of course.**

"Well I don't think anyone here in Konoha had not been hurt emotionally… well newborns maybe."

_Kept A Secret From Everyone_? "Not anymore." The big Hyuuga secret was out already and the main person to hear it was Naruto… Last person he expected to know about it." **Yeah. A few.**

"Few…" In the past, he may have no interest in such things, perhaps now?

_Had A Crush On A Teacher?_ "No." **Yucks!**

"But I do wonder who would ever have a crush on Gai-sensei." Neji thought about this for a moment. "Well, they would probably need a visit to the hospital if they did."

_Who have you known the longest of your friends?_ "Tenten and Lee" **Hmm… too many… mainly from my year of academy.**

_Who is the dookiest?_ "Gai-sensei…" **Gai-sensei…**

"Great minds think alike, really." Neji thought. "I mean what's with the hair and that eyebrows? And that horrid, er, suit he wears." Gradually, Neji's face turned blue.

_Who is the prettiest?_ "Not in favor of such question." **Godaime-Hokage.**

"Right, your idol, somehow it's better to work hard then to idolize, I think..."

_Who Is The Loudest?_ "Lee and Naruto." **Lee…**

"The two together will be a disaster. It's a good thing that destiny placed them in different year and teams, that I believe."

_Who is the weirdest?_ "Gai-sensei and his alien-century style." **Kakashi-sensei. I can't figure what has he got on his face that he has to hide it. The Sharingan is excusable, but what's with the face?**

"You were right though, but come to think of that, perhaps the two were meant to be rivals because they are weird in their own way. And just maybe, deep in their hearts they are competing to see who's the weirdest." Neji thought.

_Who do you go to for advice?_ "Me, myself and I" **Mostly my tarot.**

"I shall remind you to be practical the next time I see you."

_What is the best feeling in the world?_ "To be able to attain my kaiten." **Hitting all targets and getting a good reading from fortune telling.**

"Ok, I'm seriously going to tell you again to be practical." Fortune telling… get real.

_What is the worst feeling in the world?_ "Perhaps its just loneliness." **Defeat**

"Oh yea, and that too…"

Then…

No more questions.

However, there is a message…

"Thank you for completing this personality test. Unfortunately, there are no results of this. Just something to for you to do when you have absolutely nothing better to do. Sadly, you are in bad luck, for whoever picks up this scroll… GOES TO HADES!"

Hades?

"Well at least I'm not that as 'un-practical' as Tenten to believe in that."

Then he remembered Tenten didn't come to training today…

Well, perhaps she had an upset stomach, from the excessive buns.

Then what about the flashes and the scroll flying out…

Well, perhaps she set off some trap somewhere.

Wait. Set off traps…

Neji then realize what happened.

Tenten had set off a trap that had explosive notes. That's why she didn't come to training.

But then again she must be careless.

Nothing to do with the scroll.

Then he saw a blurred vision.

His blind spot.

He couldn't focus.

So he turned.

To face…

A bug.

A really big bug.

A really big, fierce bug.

"ARGGHHHH!"

Hinata was coming out to the yard. Then she saw something flew above.

A big bug.

A really big and ugly bug.

It dropped something.

A scroll.

A very old scroll…

Hinata picked it up innocently…

* * *

Well, i didn't think it was funny as i wanted it to be, but there was this project cropping my time up so i have limited cells to work on this. anyway, if you guys see weird words comming out of the story, probably it's the fault of the loading and unloading of documents here. well, given you guys, you would understand what i'm trying to say anyway. now, REVIEW! 


	9. Hinata's trouble

Disclaimer: Tenten did a tarot reading for me. She says that I will never own Naruto

Ok, author's responds:

**To MegamanX2223. So, in order not to spoil your imagination I shall NOT tell you about what happen to Neji. Ok, give you a clue. That bug is that bug that Naruto irritated during the mission in search of the phantom bug Bikouchuu. **

**To KarmaDreamz, perhaps I didn't specifically say. EHEM. Those who have a crush on Gai-sensei is going to the institution of mental health.**

**To Black Ice! Hi! Long time no see. Anyway that bird of yours, Daimon? Yeah, he needs to be trained. **

**Special note to Mugenko and others who expressed the same comment about who the first person was… keep you guys in suspense! Go check out the reviews and the answers, perhaps there's a little clue somewhere? _And a belated happy birthday to Mugenko!_**

**To Raining, like I said, it was supposed be OOC. And I appreciate your ideas though…**

**To Fattyaddy-99, Das Penguins, HoukiboshiHikari, Kawaiinezimi, Cher Zephyris, Alana-star sugar cat and Fire Blazing Chan S.E, thanks a million for everything. **

**And about the fortune-telling thing, it is true! I repeat, it is true! I didn't make it up!**

It went against my conscience to bring adversity to our dear little innocent Hinata.

**AND SINCE SHE'S INNOCENT AND THIS AND THAT, PLEASE BEAR WITH ME IF YOU THINK THIS IS A BORING CHAPTER. I'LL TRY MY BEST TO MAKE IT AS HILARIOUS AS POSSIBLE. WELL, AT LEAST LOOK FORWARD TO WHO'S DOING IT NEXT. Also, there's an interesting part at the end of this chapter, perhaps you'll like to take a look? Fufufu.**

* * *

Konoha Personality Test- Hinata's trouble

The scroll was said to be passed down from over hundred years ago. When a person possesses the scroll, he can see what the previous user's response. Who was the originator of it? What's the purpose of it? Nobody knows. But as rare as such things are going to happen, the scroll only has very few people's responses. But it was also said that the person would meet with misfortune if he finds the scroll…

Hinata was walking to the yard of her house, about to do a little training on her own while her father is away. As soon as she stepped out into the open, she saw a tiny black dot in the sky. Then as she stared, the big dot became bigger and bigger.

A big bug.

A really big and ugly bug.

It dropped something from above. Hinata focused and saw what it was.

A scroll.

A very old scroll…

She caught it in mid-air…

"Personality test, for those who had nothing better to do." Hinata saw the words above. Curious, she went decided to do it.

But here? What if her father comes back and sees this?

_What's your christened name?_ "Hyuuga Hinata." Hinata wrote, as she sat in the forest just beside a river. This is the best place, since no one comes here often nowadays since everyone is so busy. Then some words appeared. **Hyuuga Neji.**

"Neji-niisan?"

_Which village are you from?_ "Konoha" Some words appeared again. **Konoha**

So this scroll tells the answers for the previous respondents? Wow.

_What is your height?_ "148.3" **160.1**

_Do you have any siblings?_ "Yes, a sister." **No. Cousins? Yes**

"Neji-niisan." At least he still remembers there is still this cousin, Hinata thought.

_What time is it? _"11 am." **9 am**

_Are you bored? _"No." **Yes, in fact**

"Neji-niisan bored?" That's strange.

_Are you a female or male? _"Female." **Male**

_When is your birthday? _"27 December" **3 July**

_What makes you most happy? _"Um… When I see everyone happy and when… I … see… Naruto-kun…" Hinata blushed straight red. **Can't really remember…**

_What makes you most sad?_ "When someone's sad, especially..." Hinata blushed. **That's in the past, let's not talk about it anymore**

"Thank goodness Neji-nisan has go over his sadness."

_What things annoy you most?_ "Nothing actually…" **Putting up with Lee and Gai-sensei's ridiculous rules and regulations**

Hinata smiled. That means that being able to get annoyed means he is opening up to others.

_What's the last thing you ate?_ "Bread." **Rice**

_Who's the last person you talked to? _"Father." **Hiyashi-sama**

"Eh? Father?"

_What's the last thing you said?_ "Good morning." **It's ok, I'll train with my teammate**

"Then this is done today?" If that's so, where is Neji-niisan?

_Do you have a crush?_ "Um… y-yes…" Hinata blushed again… **Erm…**

"Hee, Neji-niisan has a crush? Wonder who is that? Tenten-san?" Since they train mostly together…

_What's the coolest thing you've ever done?_ "To use my new jutsu in front of Naruto-kun." **Probably defeating Kudoumaru**

_What's the dumbest thing you've ever done?_ "To look faint in front of Naruto-kun." A few times already… due to extreme blushing. **Hmm… to eat that Curry of Life that time… Despite Lee saying how nice it is…**

"Life curry?" Hinata tried to picture how Neji looks after eating the curry based on his comment.

……

Hinata shook off the thought as he face turned from pink to red.

_What do you spend most of your time doing?_ "Nowadays is training." **Training, thinking**

_What is your goal in life?_ "To be stronger and be acknowledged." **To be stronger than now and get rid of my blind spot**

"Gambatte, Neji-niisan."

_What is your favorite animal?_ "Small animals." **No preference actually…**

_What is your favorite food?_ "Red beans and minced-meat rolls." **I'm not a picky eater**

_Which is your favorite month?_ "December." **No favorites**

_Which is your favorite day of the week?_ "Friday." **No favorites**

"Neji-niisan, you should be a bit more involved in Konoha's activities, sounds like you are a little dull..." Hinata muttered.

_What are your favorite things to do?_ "Watching Naruto-kun." Oops, it sounded like I'm a stalker or something… Hinata thought. **Thinking**

_Where is your favorite place to go on vacation to?_ "Outside Konoha where it's peaceful, perhaps… if possible… with… Naruto-kun…" **Quiet place, without Naruto or Lee or Gai-sensei shouting**

"N-Neji-niisan…" Hinata stared at the word 'Naruto'

_What's your favorite colour?_ "White." **White** Guess those from the Hyuuga all love white.

_Do you prefer day or night?_ "Day." **Night**

_What's the weather like now?_ "It's a fine day." **It's a good day**

_What are you wearing now?_ "My training attire." **My usual**

_What is the state of your hair now is?_ "Eh? Um, it's just the way it has normally been." **Perfect**

"Perfect? Doesn't sound like a word Neji-niisan would use…"

_What are you eating now?_ "Um… nothing." **Nothing**

_What are you drinking now?_ "Um, tea." **Nothing**

_Have you cried in the last 24 hours?_ "No." **No…**

_Have you met someone new in the last 24 hours?_ "Yeah, our neighbor has a new baby." **Is the new Lee counted? Oh, wait, that's more than 24 hours already**

"Lee-san?" Oh right, there was this extreme polite person going around in the village lately…

_Have you cleaned your room?_ "Yes." **Yes**

_Have you done laundry?_ "Just a little to help out." **No, I don't do laundry** Right, she remembered washing one of Neji's shirts…

_Have you ever been so drunk you blacked out?_ "No, I'm underage." **Lee had, not me**

"Lee-san again…"

_Have You Put A Body Part On Fire For Amusement?_ "No… Though this sounds like what Naruto-kun would do." **No**

_Have You Been Hurt Emotionally?_ "Um…" **What do you think**?

_Kept A Secret From Everyone?_ "Um, hehe… though I think many people know about it now." **Not anymore**.

"What secret is Neji-niisan keeping that has gone out?" Hinata racked her brains to search for the answer. However, he used to hate her, so therefore she knows almost nothing about this cousin of hers.

_Had A Crush On A Teacher?_ "No." **No**.

"For Neji-niisan it's a little impossible…"

_Who have you known the longest of your friends?_ "Team 7, Team 8 and Team 9." **Tenten and Lee**

_Who is the dookiest?_ "Um… Um… er…" **Gai-sensei…**

A large drop of sweat formed on Hinata's head. Deep down, she thinks that way too.

_Who is the prettiest?_ "All the girls in our village are pretty." **Not in favor of such question**.

_Who Is The Loudest?_ "Na-Naruto-kun…" **Lee and Naruto**.

"I guess everyone thinks that way…"

_Who is the weirdest?_ "Um… quite a lot of people…" **Gai-sensei and his alien-century style**.

"Gai-sensei… I see… must be hard on Neji-niisan…" Hinata imagined herself on Gai's team, it probably won't make any difference anyway…

_Who do you go to for advice?_ "I don't know who to go to…" **Me, myself and I**

"Sometimes I wish I could be like you or Naruto-kun, Neji-niisan…"

_What is the best feeling in the world?_ "To be able to help Naruto-kun." **To be able to attain my kaiten**.

"That was great, Neji-niisan."

_What is the worst feeling in the world?_ "To be deemed unnecessary…" **Perhaps its just loneliness**.

"Neji-niisan…" She too, know the feeling of loneliness.

But when rolled out the scroll further…

No more questions.

However, there is a message…

"Thank you for completing this personality test. Unfortunately, there are no results of this. Just something to for you to do when you have absolutely nothing better to do. Sadly, you are in bad luck, for whoever picks up this scroll… GOES TO HADES!"

Eh? Hades?

She stood up, still comprehending the comment and turned.

Then she saw a face.

A very ugly face.

A very ugly and distorted face that doesn't belong to humans…

"AIYEEE!" Hinata shrieked and fell backwards.

Into the river.

"Oui, you scared her!" A female voice said.

"Well it was an accident!" A male's voice countered the female. "But I think I remember who she is, that Hyuuga kid's cousin."

"Yeah, and if that blond shorty knows you did this to her he'll ice you for sure." The female voice said again.

"I said it was an accident! I just sent use it to get some water for me! Besides, it doesn't seem scary to me…"

"That's because you use it so often! Are you that dumb or what!" the female voice sounded again.

"It's stupid." A third voice said in monotone.

Shino was in the forest collecting some bugs.

Then he heard something land beside him.

A scroll.

A very old scroll…

Or rather a very old and wet scroll.

Shino held it up with two fingers.

* * *

Ok, I apologize for this boring chapter. And also the next. But I believe the story gets interesting here. Read on! And don't forget to review.

Hinata woke up and found herself on a bed. She looked around and gave a little cry.

"Ohaiyo…" a blank face holding a walking stick with his leg in a cast said to her.

"Na-Naruto-kun!" Hinata stared. Then she realized that she was also in bandages.

She looked around and saw the whole ward of people looking at her. There was Sasuke, Sakura, Kakashi-sensei, Gai-sensei, Lee, Tenten and Neji. All in wrapped in bandages of various designs. Among them, Kakashi and Gai had the most bandages. But when she saw Tenten, she was practically a mummy.

"Everyone…" Hinata muttered.

Outside, the Hokage was wondering what happened to these people, it sounded like they weren't any links of what happened to them, or perhaps they weren't telling the truth…

"Hmm…"

Then she went back to her office. Randomly, she picked out a record of the hospital admission. Then as she flipped through it, she found that almost 50 years ago, there was a stream of unknown injuries on consecutive days. And the last on the chain was a well-known prankster…


	10. Shino's hassle

Disclaimer: What do you think?

Author's responds (please note that I took the trouble to address each and everyone's reviews because I truly thank every one of you for your reviews. Hence, take a few seconds to look through them if possible):

**To jj, erm, I believe that I did mentioned that Shino got the scroll, hence he'll be the one who knows that Hinata has a crush on Naruto. Erm, and I believe that Shino already knows that she had a crush on Naruto... besides, Naruto isn't that bad of a character to not have anybody admiring him...**

**To Fire Blazing Chan S.E, sighs, yes, Kiba will read Shino's. And kindly please enlighten me what is confusing? **

**And link to AriesFalcon, you got your answer.**

**And let me ask Mistress Dragon Flame, what is confusing? She's merely talking to herself! **

**To Random-life, Kawaiinezimi, KarmaDreamz, Raining, MegamanX2223, Fattyaddy-99 and Alana-star sugar cat thanks a million for everything. **

**Lastly to Ao Hana and Hinata-chan88. Erm, your answer is in the previous chapters' author responds and how Hinata got injured. **

**GENERAL NOTE. THE SAND NINS HAVE ARRIVED IN THE OUTSKIRTS OF KONOHA. **

**_THEIR TURN WILL COME SOON._ **

**A/N PLEASE READ THIS BEFORE PROCEEDING. **

**AS YOU MAY KNOW, SHINO IS A TYPICAL CALM, QUIET AND SOLEMN PERSON. HENCE I BELIEVE THAT THERE IS STILL NOT MUCH KNOWN ABOUT HIM AND THERE IS ABSOLUTELY NO VARIATION TO HIS FACIAL EXPRESSION. SO IF AT ANY POINT OF TIME DURING THE STORY YOU SEE NO DESCRIPTION OF HIM MAKING COMMENTS, IT IS JUST THE LAZY ME TAKING OVER, REFUSING TO TYPE THE SAME THING OVER AND OVER AGAIN. THANK YOU FOR YOUR UNDERSTANDING. **

**And now, the story. **

* * *

Konoha Personality Test-Shino's hassle 

The scroll was said to be passed down from over hundred years ago. When a person possesses the scroll, he can see what the previous user's response. Who was the originator of it? What's the purpose of it? Nobody knows. But as rare as such things are going to happen, the scroll only has very few people's responses. But it was also said that the person would meet with misfortune if he finds the scroll…

Shino was in the forest collecting some bugs. The weather was fine, bugs buzzed and crawled around. It was a favorite pastime of Shino's. There was no one around to treed on the bugs and disturb him

Then he heard something land beside him.

A scroll.

A very old scroll…

Or rather a very old and wet scroll.

Shino held it up with two fingers.

He then dried it with his bugs. (A/N don't ask me how.)

"Personality test, for those who had nothing better to do." Shino read off the top as he untwined the scroll.

Hmm… his bugs crawled onto the scroll.

Nothing seems to be wrong.

A little leisure time won't hurt.

_What's your christened name?_ "Aburame Shino." Then some words appeared. **Hyuuga Hinata.**

"Hinata? Hmm…"

_Which village are you from?_ "Konoha" Some words appeared again. **Konoha**

"I see. So this scroll tells the answers for the previous respondents? Hmm… interesting…"

_What is your height?_ "161.1" **148.3**

_Do you have any siblings?_ "No." **Yes, a sister.**

_What time is it? _"1400 hours." **11 am.**

_Are you bored? _"No. I am never bored." **No.**

"Good thing you are not bored Hinata, because if you are it is a bad sign."

_Are you a female or male? _"Male." **Female.**

_When is your birthday? _"23 January." **27 December**

_What makes you most happy? _"When I'm with my bugs." **Um… When I see everyone happy and when… I … see… Naruto-kun…**

"Hmm… it is not surprising."

_What makes you most sad?_ "When teamwork break down." **When someone's sad, especially... **

"Hmm… very caring."

_What things annoy you most?_ "When people disregard even a single bug." **Nothing actually…**

"You have no temper…"

_What's the last thing you ate?_ "A few pieces of Winter Melon." **Bread.**

_Who's the last person you talked to? _"Kiba." **Father.**

_What's the last thing you said?_ "This is teamwork." **Good morning.**

_Do you have a crush?_ "No." Definitely not. **Um… y-yes…**

"It is Naruto." Shino said confidently.

_What's the coolest thing you've ever done?_ "Everything I do is with cool and calamity." **To use my new jutsu in front of Naruto-kun. **

"It is nice to hear that the jutsu was a success, but it doesn't mean that using it in front of Naruto will be cool, Hinata."

_What's the dumbest thing you've ever done?_ "Nothing. Refer to the previous question." **To look faint in front of Naruto-kun. **

"Perhaps there's more to it? Blushing?"

_What do you spend most of your time doing?_ "Observing bugs." **Nowadays is training.**

"Glad to hear that."

_What is your goal in life?_ "To be the best bug user in the world." **To be stronger and be acknowledged. **

"Keep up the good work."

_What is your favorite animal?_ "Bugs." **Small animals. **

_What is your favorite food?_ "Winter melon." **Red beans and minced-meat rolls.**

_Which is your favorite month?_ "All months are to be treated the same, that is the rule." **December.**

_Which is your favorite day of the week?_ "All days are to be treated the same, that is the rule." **Friday. **

_What are your favorite things to do?_ "Bug training." **Watching Naruto-kun.**

"……"

_Where is your favorite place to go on vacation to?_ "Anywhere with bugs." **Outside Konoha where it's peaceful, perhaps… if possible… with… Naruto-kun…**

"Just how many questions are answered with Naruto?" Shino looked back. "5"

_What's your favorite colour?_ "All colors are to be treated fairly. That's the rule." **White.**

"I guess she can be excused." Byakugan, white.

_Do you prefer day or night?_ "Day, bugs are active only in the day." **Day**

_What's the weather like now?_ "The bugs are scattering. It'll be a good day." **It's a fine day.**

_What are you wearing now?_ "My usual coat." **My training attire.**

"Been training? Then how come you are doing this?"

_What is the state of your hair now is?_ "Full of bugs." **Eh? Um, it's just the way it has normally been.**

_What are you eating now?_ "Winter Melon. Its sweetness will attract some bugs." **Um… nothing. **

_What are you drinking now?_ "Nothing." **Um, tea.**

"Why do you look so shy doing this test, Hinata?" Shino wondered.

_Have you cried in the last 24 hours?_ "No, a shinobi must not shed tears in any situation. That's the rule." **No.**

_Have you met someone new in the last 24 hours?_ "No." **Yeah, our neighbor has a new baby.**

"Congratulations."

_Have you cleaned your room?_ "Yes." **Yes.**

_Have you done laundry?_ "Yes." **Just a little to help out.**

"This is also part of training, keep it up."

_Have you ever been so drunk you blacked out?_ "No, I'm underage hence I cannot drink Sake, that's the rule." **No, I'm underage.**

_Have You Put A Body Part On Fire For Amusement?_ "I don't use fire." **No… Though this sounds like what Naruto-kun would do.**

"You are right, but even for Naruto, he can't use fire properly. And will probably end up destroying more things than expected."

_Have You Been Hurt Emotionally?_ "Should I tell you or not?" **Um…**

"Looks like I shouldn't."

_Kept A Secret From Everyone?_ "Teamwork consists of trust among teammates, that's the rule. Hence I do not have secrets." **Um, hehe… though I think many people know about it now.**

"And I believe that's for having a crush on Naruto."

_Had A Crush On A Teacher?_ "No. It's against the rules." **No.**

_Who have you known the longest of your friends?_ "Kiba, Hinata, Naruto and team, Shikamaru and team." **Team 7, Team 8 and Team 9. **

_Who is the dookiest?_ "One should never say such things behind other's back. That's the rule." **Um… Um… er…**

_Who is the prettiest?_ "Everyone should be treated fairly, that's the rule." **All the girls in our village are pretty.**

"Glad you share the same thoughts, comrade."

_Who Is The Loudest?_ "… Although it's against the rule to say such things, it's Naruto." **Na-Naruto-kun…**

"Universal answer."

_Who is the weirdest?_ "We belong to the same village and are comrades, hence we shouldn't think of others as weird. That's the rule." **Um… quite a lot of people…**

"That's not good, Hinata."

_Who do you go to for advice?_ "Anyone that is good in the area." **I don't know who to go to…**

"Do not be shy to ask questions, you'll be a fool for a minute, but you'll be a wise man forever. That's the rule."

_What is the best feeling in the world?_ "All feelings are the same." **To be able to help Naruto-kun.**

"He is a subordinate, so we should help him, that's the rule."

_What is the worst feeling in the world?_ "When bugs die. As well as subordinate disappear." **To be deemed unnecessary…**

"Hm…"

Shino rolled out the scroll further…

No more questions.

However, there is a message…

"Thank you for completing this personality test. Unfortunately, there are no results of this. Just something to for you to do when you have absolutely nothing better to do. Sadly, you are in bad luck, for whoever picks up this scroll… GOES TO HADES!"

Shino was still comprehending the scroll's last message as he wonder deeper into the forest. _Mistake number one._

Then he took out the scroll and looked at the message again. _Mistake number two._

Then he continued to walk while staring at the scroll. _Mistake number three._

And then he couldn't move.

"This is bad." Shino mumbled.

There were threads extended everywhere. And Shino realized that he was caught in a spider web.

A very big spider web.

He released his bugs in an attempt to break the web.

Then a shadow loomed.

He needn't turn to know what's there.

Then a big, hairy leg reached out.

It touched the scroll.

Then Shino saw the scroll tear away…

* * *

"ARF!" Akamaru gave a cry as something hit him from above. 

"Akamaru?" Kiba turned and look.

Akamaru was massaging his head.

And also there's something beside him.

A scroll.

A very old scroll…

Kiba picked it up…

* * *

So how was this? A lot of rules and regulations… anyway, please give me your reviews. By the way, readers, I won't be writing Kiba's for a few days or so as I have a major exam next Monday. As much as I want to write about our man's best friend, I have to prioritize. But perhaps if I can squeeze out a little time a couple of days later perhaps you'll see another chappie. For the time being, please review. Thanks. K 


	11. Kiba's hitch

Disclaimer: hmm… can't think of more disclaimers… but I don't own them that's the most important thing.

Well everyone! Sorry to keep you waiting!

Author's responds (please note that I took the trouble to address each and everyone's reviews because I truly thank every one of you for your reviews. Hence, take a few seconds to look through them if possible):

**To Anime/Manga lubber. erm, since Microsoft word rejects both forms of the words so I stuck to the original one. I didn't make up that question; it was from a friend who mailed me asking me that. **

**To Fire Blazing Chan S.E and MegamanX2223. I wonder if the two of you agreed to send similar reviews? Great minds think alike?**

**KarmaDreamz, haha, me too, I was also laughing at myself when i wrote it. My mum came in asking if i had a fit... and thanks for the enthusiastic respond. **

**Mistress Dragon Flame, erm...**

**Raining! I have typos! Ok, never mind, I think Microsoft word is malfunctioning. And by the way did you swat the bug? Shino'll get angry you know! Later you'll be seeing a swarm of "unidentified" bugs coming to visit you. That is, if you swatted it. fufufu**

**Kadia Midori...i was wondering if you are studying for a history test the following day and decided to take a break and read this chapter... fufufu**

**GirlWaterShaman, I think I made it clear about the sequence of the scroll passing around.**

**And to sadista, thanks for the two reviews. And I replied you in e-mail.**

**To Random-life, nah I didn't make that up. He's a typical 'go by the book' person, take a look at some of his episodes and you'll know. **

**Alana-star sugar cat thanks a million for everything. **

**And to Akira Izume, thanks for the reviews. **

**Anyone who has a C2 would like to take this little one in? (Puppy eyes) **

**And now, the story. **

* * *

Konoha Personality Test- Kiba's hitch

The scroll was said to be passed down from over hundred years ago. When a person possesses the scroll, he can see what the previous user's response. Who was the originator of it? What's the purpose of it? Nobody knows. But as rare as such things are going to happen, the scroll only has very few people's responses. But it was also said that the person would meet with misfortune if he finds the scroll…

Kiba and his trusty companion Akamaru were taking a stroll in the forest. Fine day, Kiba thought. It seems too perfect for anything to go wrong. Too perfect. Way too perfect.

"ARF!" Akamaru gave a cry as something hit him from above.

"Akamaru?" Kiba turned and look.

Akamaru was massaging his head.

There was something else too.

A scroll.

A very old scroll…

Kiba picked it up and turned it here and there. Akamaru jumped up on his shoulder to see as Kiba pried open the scroll.

"Personality test, for those who had nothing better to do?" Kiba read off the scroll.

"Arf!"

……

_What's your christened name?_ "Inuzuka Kiba." Then some words appeared beside his. **Aburame Shino**

"Shino! What… What's with the scroll!" Kiba exclaimed. Akamaru sniffed the scroll.

_Which village are you from?_ "Konoha" Some words appeared again. **Konoha**

"So this scroll tells the answers for the previous respondents?" Shino's answers… predictable yet interesting…

_What is your height?_ "151.2" **161.1**

"Chey! Just a mere ten centimeters taller than me." Ten cm… Wait! That's too much!

_Do you have any siblings?_ "Yeah, a older sister. And Akamaru is just like my brother." **No.**

"Sad… eh wait! What about your bugs!" Just like Akamaru and Kiba, Shino and his bugs.

"Arf…" Akamaru sighed as a drop of sweat formed on Kiba's head. That must be over thousands of siblings…

_What time is it? _"About 2 in the afternoon?" **1400 hours.**

"Er… what's with the hours… did you time yourself with a timer…"

_Are you bored? _"Well, not really." **No. I am never bored.**

"Really, that's… amazing…"

_Are you a female or male? _"Male." **Male**.

_When is your birthday? _7 July. Together with Akamaru" Kiba beamed with Akamaru's barking." **23 January**.

_What makes you most happy? _"Winning!" **When I'm with my bugs. **

"Ok, that's basically 24 hours of a day, 7 days of the week… then why on earth do you look so solemn every minute?"

_What makes you most sad?_ "Hmm… when we lose!" Especially to Naruto… **When teamwork break down.**

"Hmm… typical thing Shino would say…" Kiba mused.

_What things annoy you most?_ "When Naruto surpass me…" ARGH! **When people disregard even a single bug.**

"Oh… ok. I'll try not to step on them the next time… right? Akamaru?"

"ARF!" Akamaru gave an sympathetic bark.

_What's the last thing you ate?_ "Beef." **A few pieces of Winter Melon. **

_Who's the last person you talked to? _"My Sister." **Kiba.**

"Eh? Me?"

_What's the last thing you said?_ "I'm off." **This is teamwork.**

"Again…" Kiba recalled, it was just yesterday… after mission.

_Do you have a crush?_ "Hmm… no." **No.**

"Hee…" Kiba eyed the answer suspiciously…

_What's the coolest thing you've ever done?_ "Volunteer for the mission to retrieve Sasuke!" Fufufu. **Everything I do is with cool and calamity. **

"Right… as if." Kiba raised his eyebrows… "As if it's everything… remember that time? Akamaru?"

"ARF?"

"That time at the mission when he…" Kiba stopped.

…

"Ahahahahahahaha!"

"Arff…" Akamaru sighed as his owner lands into a fit.

_What's the dumbest thing you've ever done?_ "Eh, probably losing to Naruto …" **Nothing. Refer to the previous question**.

"Eh? HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Akamaru sighed. Once again, his pal lands into another fit. Akamaru ransacked his brain, hoping to find an answer as to what is so funny. Perhaps there's this time…

_What do you spend most of your time doing?_ "Strolling with Akamaru." Kiba returned to the scroll after the double dose of laughter. **Observing bugs.**

"Hahahahahahah! Observing bugs! Hahahahahahaha!"

Akamaru looked at Kiba with an annoyed look. What is so funny about observing bugs? Ok perhaps it's because they are pretty boring. Or maybe it's mundane. Ah whatever.

_What is your goal in life?_ "To be strong with Akamaru!" Kiba wrote and said it aloud. Akamaru barked with approval. **To be the best bug user in the world. **

"Ok I suppose that is the most basic thing everyone wants…"

_What is your favorite animal?_ "Dogs." **Bugs.**

"Hmm."

_What is your favorite food?_ "Meat." **Winter melon.**

"Cold… Ahahahahaha!"

_Which is your favorite month?_ "July." **All months are to be treated the same that is the rule.**

"Is that so…"

_Which is your favorite day of the week?_ "Well… not particular about any day actually…" **All days are to be treated the same that is the rule.**

Kiba looked at the answer and back to the previous, then back again, then refer again. Isn't it the same?

_What are your favorite things to do?_ "Strolling and training." **Bug training**

"Ok."

_Where is your favorite place to go on vacation to?_ "Hmm… place where there's a vast empty space for Akamaru and I to run about." **Anywhere with bugs. **

"Eww… that's everywhere. Right Akamaru?" Kiba made a face.

_What's your favorite colour?_ "Red, gray and black." **All colors are to be treated fairly. That's the rule.**

"Rule? Is there such a rule? AHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

_Do you prefer day or night?_ "Day. Better to do things in the day when there's free light." **Day, bugs are active only in the day.**

"Ok, majority of the living things are active in the day."

_What's the weather like now?_ "Good." **The bugs are scattering. It'll be a good day.**

"I wonder where were you when you did this."

_What are you wearing now?_ "As usual, just that I took off my coat. It's getting stuffy…" (A/N, Kiba fans, please spare a thought for the glass before screaming. Thanks.) **My usual coat.**

_What is the state of your hair now is?_ "A little sweaty… I'll go home for a bath." **Full of bugs.**

"Huh!" Kiba tried imagining…

A gust of cold wind blew past them…

_What are you eating now?_ "Eh, nothing. But I'm going to have some chicken later." **Winter Melon. Its sweetness will attract some bugs.**

"Eh… that's a little… Hey don't you have enough!"

_What are you drinking now?_ "Water." **Nothing.**

_Have you cried in the last 24 hours?_ "What for?" **No, a shinobi must not shed tears in any situation. That's the rule. **

"Can you stop the rule thing? It's freaking me out…" Beside him, Akamaru mused.

_Have you met someone new in the last 24 hours?_ "Hmm… no. I mean who comes to the village for fun?" **No.**

_Have you cleaned your room?_ "Erm… no… hehe." **Yes.**

_Have you done laundry?_ "Hehe, no." **Yes.**

"You seem to have a lot of time to do things…" But Kiba thought better of 'consulting' Shino for any time management tips. Shino would probably just ramble and ramble about rules and stuff…

_Have you ever been so drunk you blacked out?_ "Nah." **No, I'm underage hence I cannot drink Sake, that's the rule.**

"Sometimes I think you're too uptight…"

_Have You Put A Body Part On Fire For Amusement? _"Actually yes. But I can't remember the details." **I don't use fire.**

"Yeah, you use bugs, that's the rule. FOR YOU ONLY!"

_Have You Been Hurt Emotionally?_ "Yeah. Few times." **Should I tell you or not?**

"Argh, you would if you want to."

_Kept A Secret From Everyone?_ "Hmm. Everyone has his own secrets right?" **Teamwork consists of trust among teammates, that's the rule. Hence I do not have secrets. **

"Eh…" A drop of sweat formed on Kiba and Akamaru's head. "We are not on our way for a revolution or anything…"

_Had A Crush On A Teacher?_ "Nah." Yuck, who would ever do that? Kiba thought and grimaced. **No. It's against the rules.**

"I should do something about your rules someday…"

_Who have you known the longest of your friends?_ "Eh, basically everyone I know." **Kiba, Hinata, Naruto and team, Shikamaru and team. **

"Why thank you pal, it seems that having that comrade rule is not such a bad thing after all! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Akamaru rolled it's eyes (A/N sorry, but that's the proper… er… phrasing) as Kiba start to go into a fit again… it's a rarity for him to laugh so much… is there something wrong with him or is it the scroll's fault… hmm…

_Who is the dookiest?_ "Hmm. Gai-sensei…" **One should never say such things behind other's back. That's the rule.**

"Erm… somehow deep down I think it's otherwise for you…"

_Who is the prettiest?_ "Hmm… I don't think I should say this, in case someone sees it…" **Everyone should be treated fairly, that's the rule.**

_Who Is The Loudest?_ "NARUTO! DEFINITELY NARUTO!" **… Although it's against the rule to say such things, it's Naruto. **

"Ha! See, you bended the rules! Or rather the 'rules' you made."

_Who is the weirdest?_ "Shino… really!" **We belong to the same village and are comrades, hence we shouldn't think of others as weird. That's the rule.**

"I feel like I'm betraying your trust…"

_Who do you go to for advice?_ "Eh… it varies." **Anyone that is good in the area. **

"Cool."

_What is the best feeling in the world?_ "Victory!" **All feelings are the same.**

"No wonder you look so boring… At first."

_What is the worst feeling in the world?_ "Helplessness." **When bugs die. As well as subordinate disappear. **

"Ok, the bug comment was creepy, but the subordinate's great."

Just as Kiba peered for more…

No more questions.

However, there is a message…

"Thank you for completing this personality test. Unfortunately, there are no results of this. Just something to for you to do when you have absolutely nothing better to do. Sadly, you are in bad luck, for whoever picks up this scroll… GOES TO HADES!"

Hades?

"Chey!" Kiba scoffed and stood up with the scroll in hand. Although it wasn't the ending he was expecting, at least he got to know a bit more about his quiet subordinate.

"Let's go, Akamaru."

"ARF!"

Just then there was a faint buzzing. Kiba made a mental note not to swat the bug.

But then noise became greater…

And greater…

Kiba turned.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Kiba grabbed Akamaru from the ground and ran for his life.

Behind him was a swarm of bees.

A very big swarm of bees…

He ran.

They chased…

"Ino! Go outside and bring in the supplies!" A voice called.

"Hai!"

Ino stepped out to the street to be greeted by a strong gust of 'wind'.

"Kiba?" Ino saw the faint figure of the ninja running away from a black silhouette.

Bees.

But in a split second they disappeared.

Ino stared after them with utter confusion before turning her attention to the gardening supplies.

Boxes and boxes of supplies.

And also there's something on top of one of the boxes...

A scroll.

A very old scroll…

* * *

Haha, sorry for this weird chapter. Kinda confused after doing my Chinese exam today. Haha. Anyway, just a little sidetrack before you guys review.

Tsunade sat in her office, brooding over the record 50 years ago. Looks like the only way to track down the cause of these accidents is to start with the last on the chain. The famous prankster.

Jiraiya had gone to look for her, Tsunade thought. She flipped through the record again and found some unfamiliar names.

"Shizune!" Tsunade called.

"Hai?" The jounin looked up from her work.

"Get me the records of the ninjas in the year 50 years ago."

"Er, ok…" 50! Just how is anyone going to find something like that?

Then there was a knock.

"Hokage-sama!"

"Come in." at the door was another medical ninja.

"There's another accident. Inuzuka Kiba is in the hospital now."

"Again!" Shizune exclaimed.

"You better get me the records quickly…"

* * *

reviews please. 


	12. Ino's snag

Disclaimer: what do you want me to say… ok… I don't own naruto… happy?

_**Sorry for the late update. It's kinda sad… don't know why… (Cries) **_

Author's responds …

**Black Wolf, hi. I'll tell you something that's not in the story that is the more response the scroll gets, it gets stronger, so it'll make people nuts. erm, you believe that? Nah, just kidding. haha ok, I know it's not funny. Refer to the second line of the page. After the disclaimer. Thanks. **

**Girl water shaman, blu rose, fattyaddy-99, random life, honey and clover and Irsool, thanks for the reviews.**

**MegamanX2223, hi. She's also a Sasuke nut at first but I don't think after much fiasco she's still 'insane' about him. She actually cares more about Chouji than Sasuke so…you get my meaning…**

**Karma Dreamz, ya hi. The coat was actually ok… but it kinda makes him look fat and short. And that furry thing on the hood… at first I mistook it for his hair. Then I realized that no one would comb his hair like this. Unless it's Gai who's doing it and Lee follows…**

**Hinata chan, thanks for recruiting me for staff in your C2. Actually I was asking for my story to be placed in a C2, not me in the C2. haha. But never mind. **

**Sadista, it's ok, I don't blame people who are busy. I am myself too. Well that's two votes for the hideous jacket. Er… it is that bad? That jacket? Perhaps he should get a smaller one, and don't zip it up, and not wear the hood. He'll look better that way.**

**Mistress Dragon Flame. Erm… the only thing I'll tell you is that she's an oc and minor character. I'm still deciding whether she'll make entrance or not. As for the other day someone say she's Naruto's granny, well that's not true and never going to be. **

**To A.K.W hi, never see you around here. Thanks for the review. And yes. It has always been a cliffhanger. Fufufu**

**Raining! You are in gigantic trouble! Twenty! It's either you build a fortress now that prevents any sort of substance except air molecules from entering or er… you could surrender. He's coming to get you… fufufu**

**Skywalker6119. I did check the mistakes, unless you are telling me that Microsoft word is malfunctioning. In a personality test I doubt anyone would write in full sentence. You will? I won't. Muhahaha. **

**Then to Alana star sugar cat, thanks for the review, and for the cake. Good luck for the exams. Er, pardon me, who's evo? **

**And lastly to teen titans forever, erm, I'm not from the same country as you so I don't have this cartoon network because I didn't subscribe. But I watch Naruto by downloading it off the net. **

**Going second. Anyone who has a C2 would like to take this little one in? **

**Sorry for the mistake, Kiba-chan's height is supposed to be 152.5; the one I used in the previous chapter is the old one. One has to grow right?**

**And now, the story. Some how I think the connection between Ino and Kiba is a little weird. So pardon me for this crappy chapter. This week is certainly not my week; I've been down lucked. … **

* * *

Konoha Personality Test- Ino's snag

The scroll was said to be passed down from over hundred years ago. When a person possesses the scroll, he can see what the previous user's response. Who was the originator of it? What's the purpose of it? Nobody knows. But as rare as such things are going to happen, the scroll only has very few people's responses. But it was also said that the person would meet with misfortune if he finds the scroll…

"Ino! Go outside and bring in the supplies!" A voice called.

"Hai!"

Ino stepped out to the street. It was a fine day. Fine day for the plants to grow well and flowers to bloom. Ino had to tend to the shop today. It seems like business was good for the past few days. Some familiar faces seemed to pop into their shop for flowers and then disappear until now. Hmm… what's going on in Konoha? But before Ino could find out, her mother had retained her to tend the shop.

Ino stepped out of the shop, only to be greeted by a strong gust of 'wind'.

"Kiba?" Ino saw the faint figure of the ninja running away from a black silhouette.

Bees.

But in a split second they disappeared.

Ino stared after them with utter confusion before turning her attention to the gardening supplies.

'Crazy…' Ino thought.

Boxes and boxes of supplies lay on the ground. Stupid.

"Hmm?"

And also there's something on top of one of the boxes...

A scroll.

A very old scroll…

Ino sat in the shop after another round of customers had just left. She took out the scroll and lay it on the counter.

"Personality test, for those who had nothing better to do?" Ino read.

"It's usually something I won't do, but like you said, I have nothing better to do now." Ino said as she took out a pen from the drawer.

_What's your christened name?_ "Yamanaka Ino." Then some words appeared beside his. **Inuzuka Kiba**

"Kiba!" What is this!

_Which village are you from?_ "Konoha" Some words appeared again. **Konoha**

"Don't tell me this scroll tells the answers for the previous respondents? Kiba did this…" Ino cogitated.

"Hai…" Ino sighed as she rested her head on one hand. "It'll be better if it's Sasuke-kun…"

_What is your height?_ "151.2" **152.5**

_Do you have any siblings?_ "Nah." **Yeah, an older sister. And Akamaru is just like my brother.**

"Anyone can tell."

_What time is it? _"Four in the afternoon." **About 2 in the afternoon?**

"Eh? Just now?" well then what the hell happen?

_Are you bored? _"Actually yes. There's nothing to do than to tend the shop." Boring, just like everyday. **Well, not really.**

_Are you a female or male? _"Feminine Female." **Male.**

_When is your birthday? _"23 September." **7 July. Together with Akamaru**

"Really?" well that explains a lot.

_What makes you most happy? _"When that big forehead girl lose! And seeing Sasuke-kun!" Somewhere outside, Sakura sneezed. **Winning! **

"Haha! Win! Triumph!" Ino started to get animated.

_What makes you most sad?_ "Well basically when that big forehead girl beats me!" Ino wielded her fist in the air to an invisible Sakura. **Hmm… when we lose!**

"Yay!"

_What things annoy you most?_ "When that big forehead girl keeps sticking around with my Sasuke-kun!" **When Naruto surpass me…**

"Well, and that too."

_What's the last thing you ate?_ "Rice." **Beef.**

"Very meaty…" Well, what else to expect from someone like him?

_Who's the last person you talked to? _"My mother." **My Sister.**

_What's the last thing you said?_ "I know!" **I'm off.**

_Do you have a crush?_ "Of Course! Sasuke-kun!" Fufufu… **Hmm… no.**

"Hee. No? Like I'll believe! Hmm.. Sasuke-kun's must be me!"

_What's the coolest thing you've ever done?_ "Jump in and save Sakura! Well not exactly the coolest thing to do, but it's the coolest compare to that big forehead girl!" Ino laughed. **Volunteer for the mission to retrieve Sasuke!**

"Oh that…"

_What's the dumbest thing you've ever done?_ "Eh, to draw in that match with big forehead girl." **Eh, probably losing to Naruto …**

"Ho. I see. Well, that can't be help anyway."

_What do you spend most of your time doing?_ "Taking care of flowers." **Strolling with Akamaru.**

"Well, that's predictable anyway."

_What is your goal in life?_ "To beat big forehead girl!" **To be strong with Akamaru!**

"Keep up the good work then…" Ino sighed again. Boring.

_What is your favorite animal?_ "None, I like flowers better." **Dogs.**

"I know that…"

_What is your favorite food?_ "Small tomatoes." **Meat.**

"Hai… Wonder what Sasuke-kun's is… wait I know! Rice dumplings!"

_Which is your favorite month?_ "January." **July.**

_Which is your favorite day of the week?_ "Thursday." **Well… not particular about any day actually…**

_What are your favorite things to do?_ "Picking flowers." **Strolling and training.**

"Ah, never mind, you boys are always doing that anyway."

_Where is your favorite place to go on vacation to?_ "Any where with flower fields." **Hmm… place where there's a vast empty space for Akamaru and I to run about.**

"And when you do that please remember not to destroy any flowers, if not I'll kill you!"

_What's your favorite colour?_ "Bright ones." **Red, gray and black.**

"Dogs…"

_Do you prefer day or night?_ "Day of course! If now how would the flowers bloom!" **Day. Better to do things in the day when there's free light.**

"See! Even he agrees so!"

_What's the weather like now?_ "Very good for flowers to be blooming." **Good.**

_What are you wearing now?_ "Hai, just the usual, with this dorky apron." **As usual, just that I took off my coat. It's getting stuffy…**

Kiba without that coat… hmm…

Nah, Sasuke-kun looks better!

_What is the state of your hair now is?_ "Just as it usually is." **A little sweaty… I'll go home for a bath.**

"Good… I hate to sweat."

_What are you eating now?_ "Nothing." **Eh, nothing. But I'm going to have some chicken later.**

_What are you drinking now?_ "Dew. Like real." **Water.**

_Have you cried in the last 24 hours?_ "Nah. I'm not like that big forehead girl." **What for? **

"Exactly! What for!"

_Have you met someone new in the last 24 hours?_ "Well, I meet new people everyday, I tend a shop remember?" **Hmm… no. I mean who comes to the village for fun?**

"Well, not that 'fun', but people still come by!"

_Have you cleaned your room?_ "Yes. If not my mum's going to kill me." **Erm… no… hehe.**

"Boys… I bet Sasuke-kun cleans his room himself!"

_Have you done laundry?_ "Nah, mum does that." **Hehe, no.**

_Have you ever been so drunk you blacked out?_ "Can't drink, not of age." Ino wrote. At least they have not broken that law, though Lee had. **Nah.**

_Have You Put A Body Part On Fire For Amusement? _"As a flower expert, I don't use fire." Ino thought, but, fufufu, it still sounds like fun! **Actually yes. But I can't remember the details.**

"Oh, on who I wonder."

_Have You Been Hurt Emotionally?_ "Hmm… of course…" **Yeah. Few times.**

"I think that goes for everyone…"

_Kept A Secret From Everyone?_ "One or two." **Hmm. Everyone has his own secrets right?**

_Had A Crush On A Teacher?_ "Eww… it's Sasuke-kun and Sasuke-kun forever!" **Nah.**

"For you, Kiba, you only have limited choices…"

_Who have you known the longest of your friends?_ "That'll be Shikamaru and Chouji, since our fathers are best of subordinates." **Eh, basically everyone I know.**

_Who is the dookiest?_ "Big Forehead Girl!" **Hmm. Gai-sensei…**

"Oh, yeah, him too. Country of Fire's Hidden village of Leaf's biggest fashion disaster."

_Who is the prettiest?_ "ME!" **Hmm… I don't think I should say this, in case someone sees it…**

"Hai, just say it, it's me right!"

_Who Is The Loudest?_ "Chouji, when he shouts… it'll tear your ears." **NARUTO! DEFINITELY NARUTO!**

"Oh, yeah, I almost forgot that noisy ninja of Konoha."

_Who is the weirdest?_ "Shino. What's there to cover in such heavy clothes and that glasses." **Shino… really!**

"Hey, he's your teammate! Well, he's a subordinate of Konoha, so I guess I shouldn't say that too…"

_Who do you go to for advice?_ "Hmm… Sometimes Shikamaru, IQ 200, got to make full use of it." **Eh… it varies.**

_What is the best feeling in the world?_ "Big forehead girl loses!" **Victory!**

"Well, when she loses means victory for me anyway."

_What is the worst feeling in the world?_ "Big forehead girl wins!" **Helplessness.**

"Hmm… deep…" Ino thought.

But when she looked down again…

No more questions.

However, there is a message…

"Thank you for completing this personality test. Unfortunately, there are no results of this. Just something to for you to do when you have absolutely nothing better to do. Sadly, you are in bad luck, for whoever picks up this scroll… GOES TO HADES!"

Hades?

"SORRY!"

Ino looked up. It's from the back door.

"Yeah?" Ino answered as a head pop out. It's the supplier.

"The new flowers I'll just leave them at the back door."

"Ok, thank you very much." Ino got up, still clutching the scroll.

Then as she made her way to the back door, she kept glancing at scroll. Hades?

Kiba's encounter with the bees…

Ino froze.

"Well, that's not going to happen to me anyway. I'm pretty experienced around bees." Ino mused.

Then there was a shadow.

Ino turned. Spikes…

"ARGH!"

* * *

Chouji was walking along an alley that follows up to the spot where he watches clouds with Shikamaru.

Then he saw something in the middle of the pavement.

A scroll.

A very old scroll…

* * *

I'm sooo sorry for this boring chapter. Sigh, I'm really down on luck these days. Things just keep happening to me and I've no idea why. Perhaps it's the scroll… (shudders) anyway, please keep your reviews coming in. Just a little note that I can't be updating as soon as before. Reasons I choose to keep them to myself. But before that…

Tsunade tended to a bee-attacked Kiba shortly as he was admitted to the hospital. Horrible bees.

Kiba saw that he and Akamaru weren't the only ones there. Even Shino was here… severed arm, broken leg and a little poisoned.

Just outside of Konoha, Jiraiya searched for the supposedly hidden house. 50 years since that name was mentioned. It's hard. But if he could dig up news on that bloody snake he can do this. On the mountain range, he passed forests.

However, despite being a legendary ninja himself, he failed to notice that two figures were watching his every move…

Back in Konoha.

"Sorry to interrupt, there's an admittance again." A medical ninja came into the ward.

"What!" Tsunade cried.

"It's Yamanaka Ino, she was…" The medical ninja hesitated.

"What!"

"Apparently, the supplier sent the wrong plant to her house. And she was 'eaten' by the plant… but she was found and the plant was killed."

Everyone in the ward froze.

That's the worst case ever.

Tsunade rushed out of the ward…

"Damn."

* * *

reviews. reviews and more reviews. 


	13. Chouji's catch

Disclaimer: I don't have enough money to even bribe my way through, so? Get off my back.

_**Down on luck and ideas, can anyone help?**_

Author's responds …

**To all readers, last update was at a very bad time, where you guys didn't receive the alerts. So… **

**Anime/Manga lubber, well maybe I do need to go consult some hermit or someone because I'm out of my humorous cells. Perhaps I'll just put up an ad somewhere. "Looking for humor cells, negotiate price." **

**Random life. I didn't receive my e-mail too so I guess it's technical problem with The plants did betray her; sometimes you just have to be careful even when you think it's the safest place to be. For some reason I did have the premonition that this story isn't going to be interesting, just that there wasn't such a good link between the two. As for the Tsunade matter, well, keep you in suspense! **

**Raining. I thought you were going for that fortress thingy, but I guess it's too troublesome to get it done right? (starting to sound like Shikamaru, to get the momentum for his chapter) About the grammar thing. Perhaps it's my way of phrasing. And why are the endings killing you?**

**KarmaDreamz, I don't understand your review either. Why is it that you don't understand my chapter and still like it? And what's bad about it? I did say before hand that the link is weird, and other than that I think it's pretty obvious that is just another entry. **

**Sadista, yes I saw the chapter, Akamaru totally rocks. And I don't really like Hinata with the long hair, somehow the length and her code of dressing clashes. Makes her look chunky… or maybe it's just me.**

**Teen titans forever, well let's just keep their thoughts a little later shall we? Never mind about the profile. It's kinda boring as I think no one would read it since it appeared as one whole chunk of words. **

**Shinjucat. ONG! I'm caught in the act! You guessed it. The reason why it was down because I tend to memorize scripts of movies I've watched. Don't give me that odd look, it's just that I repetitively watch the movies and it just gets stuck in my head. So whenever I start speaking and reach a point where similar words are used, I blurt out the entire part of the script. My friends think I'm crazy, but I think it's fun. **

**Alana. Decided to call you that since your name is pretty long. Haha, the link was broken, but I managed to find the right page through Google. It gives me the impression that Evo is a cat… I have two helpers too. Twin wolfs. They are my assistants in OC fictions, one's hyperactive and the other is calm. Pretty good idea huh? Perhaps I should introduce them?**

**MegamanX2223, well happy belated birthday to you first of all. Then regarding the favorite month, very observant … hmm… not bad. Haha. And bout the last comment. Well I'm not really implying that she likes Chouji or anything, though it may be a possible route to take, and that she appears more often with him since Shikamaru is promoted to Chuunin. But I paired her up with Kankuro! In shadow of the magnificent fan (My other story) and in one of my blog stories. It just gives me the idea that the two can go well together since they are constantly the ones bickering with others and obvious reasons is that they are… purple. Odd paring? Nah. At first I thought she'd go with Shikamaru, since that's about the same as his father's case. But then Temari came up and I think the two go better together. Muhahaha. **

**And lastly to Kawaiinezimi, long time no see, and thank you.**

**But not least, thank you soooooo much Ao Hana, for including me in your C2, Naruto Funnies. **

_**GENERAL NOTE, THOSE WHO GOT THE IDEA THAT I PAIRED UP KIBA AND INO, YOU ARE WRONG! Well, my bad for not stating it in the front, but it's kinda obvious that she still dreams about Sasuke. And the fact that she's saner than Sakura… **_

_**And before you guys jump into conclusion that Chouji likes Ino, erm, I'm here to warn you that it's not. He's just concerned about his image with girls, Ino included. Ok? Ok. **_

**Going third. Anyone who has a C2 would like to take this little one in? **

Ok, the story. Chouji's turn. Before that someone get me some barbecue meat! I need inspiration!

* * *

Konoha Personality Test- Chouji's catch

The scroll was said to be passed down from over hundred years ago. When a person possesses the scroll, he can see what the previous user's response. Who was the originator of it? What's the purpose of it? Nobody knows. But as rare as such things are going to happen, the scroll only has very few people's responses. But it was also said that the person would meet with misfortune if he finds the scroll…

Chouji stepped into the barbecue restaurant. Hmm… breakfast before training. Not wanting to disturb Asuma-sensei, Chouji decided to go eat by himself.

As he sat down and waited for the meat to be cooked, he remembered something.

Yesterday he found a scroll lying on the ground.

A scroll.

A very old scroll…

"Personality test, for those who had nothing better to do?" Chouji read as the meat sizzled.

_What's your christened name?_ "Akimichi Chouji." Then some words appeared beside his. **Yamanaka Ino.**

"Ino? She did this test?"

_Which village are you from?_ "Konoha" Some words appeared again. **Konoha**

"Hmm… so this scroll will tell me Ino's answers…"

_What is your height?_ "156.3" **151.2**

_Do you have any siblings? "No." **Nah.** _

_What time is it? _"8 am." **Four in the afternoon**

"Yesterday... hmmm..."

_Are you bored? _"No. One can never get bored eating Korean Barbecue." Fufufu. **Actually yes. There's nothing to do than to tend the shop**

"Ino tended the shop yesterday? Not a common sight but never mind." Chouji thought.

_Are you a female or male? _"Male." **Feminine Female**

"Like she really is feminine…" Chouji thought.

_When is your birthday? _"1st of May."**23 September**

_What makes you most happy? "Eating!"** When that big forehead girl lose! And seeing Sasuke-kun!** _

"What's so great about that guy anyway? Shikamaru is hundred times smarter than him. How come I don't see girls swarming around him?"

_What makes you most sad?_ "When I'm not allowed to eat!" **Well basically when that big forehead girl beats me!**

"Rivals..." Chouji could still remember the times he saw Sakura and Ino fight over the most trivial thing at academy... and shuddered...

_What things annoy you most?_ "When people snatch the last piece of food from me! BUT THAT'S NEVER GOING TO HAPPEN ANYMORE SINCE I'M TRAINING HARDER TO FORBID THAT. HAHAHAHA!" **When that big forehead girl keeps sticking around with my Sasuke-kun!**

"Sasuke again..." Chouji thought. Somehow he can't imagine himself as Sasuke, but the thought that having a swarm of girls shrieking behind him does feel good... Fufufu...

_What's the last thing you ate?_ "I can't remember if it's seafood lobster meal or barbecue meat ramen..." **Rice**

"So plain? How can someone eat that and have enough energy to work?"

_Who's the last person you talked to? _"Asuma-sensei." **My mother**

_What's the last thing you said?_ "I'll see you tomorrow for my training!" **I know!**

_Do you have a crush?_ "Erm..." Did he? **Of Course! Sasuke-kun!**

"I don't think that's a crush, that's obsession, just like Sakura." Chouji mumbled thoughtfully.

_What's the coolest thing you've ever done?_ "To use my partial multiplies technique to catch the two criminals. Ino praised said I looked cool!" (A/N I suppose it's time to remind you guys that they are not a pair in this story) **Jump in and save Sakura! Well not exactly the coolest thing to do, but it's the coolest compare to that big forehead girl!**

"I helped too..."

_What's the dumbest thing you've ever done?_ "To let others snatch the last piece of food from me!" **Eh, to draw in that match with big forehead girl**

"It wasn't such a big deal... you would have been killed in the 3rd stage of the exam..." (A/N reminder again... he's just concerned, his father also told him that he is kind... so please don't get the wrong idea...)

_What do you spend most of your time doing?_ "Eating!" **Taking care of flowers**

"You don't tend the shop that often to say that..."

_What is your goal in life?_ "To eat everything!" Well perhaps that's a little too dramatic. Chouji corrected his answer by adding a 'in the country of Fire'. **To beat big forehead girl!**

"Why does everyone wants to beat someone up? Don't they have anything better to do?" Chouji wondered.

_What is your favorite animal?_ "They are best when cooked... fufufu..." Right, domestic animals. **None, I like flowers better**

"But you can't eat flowers! Or perhaps some..."

_What is your favorite food?_ "Small tomatoes."

_Which is your favorite month? "Any month, which I get to eat!" **January** _

"Is it because the flowers bloom at that time?"

_Which is your favorite day of the week?_ "Any day I get to eat!" **Thursday**

_What are your favorite things to do?_ "Eating! Oh and watching clouds with Shikamaru." They are best of friends, since young. Watching clouds ever since they met. And from that day they had been doing things together...Chouji thought and smiled. Shikamaru. His best friend. **Picking flowers**

Then an idea crossed his mind; perhaps the three of them could go together. Shikamaru and him watching clouds in a plain while Ino pick flowers. The usual Ino-Shika-Cho formation.

_Where is your favorite place to go on vacation to?_ "Food haven! (A/N I suppose there is such a place? Perhaps out of town?)" **Any where with flower fields**

_What's your favorite colour?_ "Hmm... Everyone!" **Bright ones**

"Flower colors."

_Do you prefer day or night?_ "Day! To eat!" **Day of course! If now how would the flowers bloom**

_What's the weather like now?_ "Good?" He looked out and saw clouds. Shikamaru must be watching them. **Very good for flowers to be blooming**

_What are you wearing now?_ "The usual? I have to go training later." **Hai, just the usual, with this dorky apron**

_What is the state of your hair now is?_ "Like every other day?" **Just as it usually is**

_What are you eating now?_ "Korean Barbecue." **Nothing**

_What are you drinking now?_ "Tea." **Dew. Like real**

_Have you cried in the last 24 hours?_ "No, why should I?" **Nah. I'm not like that big forehead girl**

"I didn't know Sakura always cry?" Chouji then asked if girls are easily in tears… maybe Sakura is crying over some matters with Sasuke. So now Sasuke is a heart breaker? Complicating.

_Have you met someone new in the last 24 hours?_ "No." **Well, I meet new people everyday, I tend a shop remember?**

_Have you cleaned your room?_ "Yeah." **Yes. If not my mum's going to kill me**

"Is Ino's mother fierce? I only know that Shikamaru's mother is."

_Have you done laundry?_ "No..." **Nah, mum does that**

_Have you ever been so drunk you blacked out?_ "I haven't touch Sake yet... perhaps five years later." **Can't drink, not of age**

_Have You Put A Body Part On Fire For Amusement? _"No... but I have squashed someone for amusement before." **As a flower expert, I don't use fire**

"Since when are you a flower expert?"

_Have You Been Hurt Emotionally?_ "Yeah, one or two times." **Hmm… of course…**

"It's kind of hard to believe that Ino was hurt… emotionally…"

_Kept A Secret From Everyone?_ "Hmm… perhaps to others, but not Shikamaru." **One or two.**

"I thought you biggest secret is having a crush on Sasuke…"

_Had A Crush On A Teacher?_ "No…" Are there any teachers for us to have a crush on? **Eww… it's Sasuke-kun and Sasuke-kun forever!**

"I guess there's no way of changing that." (A/N, there is, but to Chouji there isn't. and hence my reminder again.)

_Who have you known the longest of your friends?_ "." **That'll be Shikamaru and Chouji, since our fathers are best of subordinates**

_Who is the dookiest?_ "Perhaps Sasuke… I really don't know why he's so popular…" **Big Forehead Girl!**

_Who is the prettiest?_ "Er… I can't say…" **ME!**

A big drop of sweat formed on Chouji's head. Perhaps all girls say that…

_Who Is The Loudest?_ "Naruto." **Chouji, when he shouts… it'll tear your ears**

Chouji's eyes widened to the maximum. HOW COULD INO SAY THAT!

_Who is the weirdest?_ "Probably Shino." **Shino. What's there to cover in such heavy clothes and that glasses**

"Everyone thinks that way too…"

_Who do you go to for advice?_ "Shikamaru and Asuma-sensei." **Hmm… Sometimes Shikamaru, IQ 200, got to make full use of it**

"Haha… her too." Shikamaru is probably the smartest in their cohort, if not him, who?

_What is the best feeling in the world?_ "EAT!" **Big forehead girl loses!**

"The rivalry is very strong."

_What is the worst feeling in the world?_ "Not able to eat." **Big forehead girl wins!**

"But I guess you two are still good friends… despite the rivalry." Chouji mused.

But when he looked down again…

No more questions.

However, there is a message…

"Thank you for completing this personality test. Unfortunately, there are no results of this. Just something to for you to do when you have absolutely nothing better to do. Sadly, you are in bad luck, for whoever picks up this scroll… GOES TO HADES!"

Hades?

Chouji pondered about the comment while activating his chopsticks to pick up some barbecue meat, sending them into his mouth.

Munch. Munch. Munch…

…

Then suddenly his face turned blue…

Choke! Cough! Choke! Cough!

…

"Oui! Are you alright!" the restaurant owner called out to him…

* * *

Shikamaru strolled into the restaurant slowly. Chouji is late for his training with Asuma… And now Asuma asked him to go look for him… hai… Troublesome…

Then when he reached the table which they always sat, there was no one there…

"ARGH! So troublesome!"

Then he saw on the seat…

A scroll.

A very old scroll…

* * *

Okie dokie, that's one chappie for now. Keep your reviews coming; next chapter will be the most fun chapter I can write! Haha. I'm looking forward to it, I hope you guys are! 


	14. Shikamaru's nuisance

Disclaimer: Gaah geee gooo gi gi gi gi… Oh, you don't understand? It just means that I don't own the story. In gibberish.

_**Sorry for the previous chapter. There are many mistakes in them due to the fact that I did the test, I mean wrote the story in two different places and confusion arises when that happens. Pardon me.**_

Author's responds …

**MegamanX2223, really! Did you notice that part where Jiraiya took Naruto out on the journey to look for Tsunade and the training for Rasengan, at that festival where Jiraiya took Naruto's money, giving him only a tiny bit of it and Naruto went to buy a mask (And he fell down afterwards…)? If you look closely at the masks on display you can see several dragonball characters! (fufufu)**

**Fattyaddy, I wonder too, but it's my fiction so I'm pairing him up with… ehem. Anyway I've said this many many many many times that the sand siblings will do it, though Iruka I wonder. **

**Dark Icon Writers. Well thank you for your review and for keeping up with the story. Er, just how many people are there in your this Dark Icon Writers group?**

**KarmaDreamz. Well, I guess everyone has his day. It doesn't matter actually. I didn't know what you were writing anyway. Haha. **

**Ao Hana, hey hey, I hope you saw my thanks in the previous chapter! Anyway Chouji didn't choke on a chip, it was barbecue meat. **

**Mistress dragon flame. Well er, she's taking a rest somehow… haha… and er, something bad happen to Jiraiya, so there was no other information. **

**Uber Flare. Well, just as I thought. Someone would get bored by now. Well I don't blame you because I'm kinda bored myself. If I kept having that 'oh what the heck' thingy, readers would get bored anyway. Besides, the main point isn't at that 'oh what's with that scroll' anymore.**

**Argh. Hmm… weird name you'll put for the review… but I haven't killed anyone. They lived, in the Hades, a.k.a hospital, like someone has kindly pointed out. **

**Raining. I think so too. Like I told you, my humorous cells are depleting and I asked for help, no one answered. **

**Feather123, er… I don't recall 'severing' anybody's arm by the way… Asuma's not in there. Just that he's a bit hard to write about. Haha.**

**Alana, so evo is not a cat? Or is he? Well either way, here are the two troublemakers of the century. I call them Tarokaku, and Jiromaru. In short, Taro and Jiro. In Japanese these names are for brothers. Taro's for the eldest and Jiro is for the second. So since they are brothers, hence the name. Taro has black fur while Jiro is gray. Lastly Jiro is the troublemaker while Taro is more sensible.**

**Jiro: What the! (makes an angry face, Taro sweats)**

**Setus: It's the truth. **

**Random-life. Well, the reminders are just to keep you guys on track… haha.**

**I'm tired of this. Anyone who has a C2 would like to take this little one in? **

_**

* * *

**_

Anyhow, general note.

_**Seems like there are people who are starting to have a bad impression on the story. Well, I already said in the beginning of the chapters that I'm running out of my humor cells. So I'm not going to promise that this chapter is the best and up to anyone's standard, though I'm eager to write this chapter. Well actually I'm looking forward to the next instead of this one. Since, the two of them are my favorite… fufufu. Well if you hate this chapter, look forward to the next. Just like every other day…**_

* * *

Ok, the test... 

Konoha Personality Test- Shikamaru's nuisance

The scroll was said to be passed down from over hundred years ago. When a person possesses the scroll, he can see what the previous user's response. Who was the originator of it? What's the purpose of it? Nobody knows. But as rare as such things are going to happen, the scroll only has very few people's responses. But it was also said that the person would meet with misfortune if he finds the scroll…

Shikamaru sat at his favorite spot again. On his back, gazing at clouds. Chouji ditched. Ino's in hospital, Asuma's out. Well, not that he had any problem with that, it just meant no missions and disturbance for his cloud gazing.

Oh yea.

Just now he found a scroll.

A very old scroll…

"Personality test, for those who had nothing better to do?" Shikamaru read it off as he opened the scroll.

"Nothing better to do huh?" Shikamaru comprehended.

"Sigh, how troublesome…"

_What's your christened name?_ "Nara Shikamaru." Then some words appeared beside his. **Akimichi Chouji**

"Chouji! Eh wait, the scroll…" Shikamaru thought. Did the scroll do something to Chouji? Did the scroll suck Chouji in that's why he couldn't find him anywhere? (A/N, ok, he's acting stupid now, it's the most I can think of right now…)

Think of strategies now, think Shikamaru, think!

Ok, the way to save him is to go into the scroll if that's what happened to Chouji. So we'll just have to finish the scroll!

Or perhaps he just dropped it. Well the only way to find out is to do the test.

_Which village are you from?_ "Konoha" Some words appeared again. **Konoha**

_What is your height?_ "152.1" **156.3**

_Do you have any siblings?_ "No, it's too troublesome." **No.**

_What time is it? _"2 in the afternoon." **8 am.**

"Just as I thought. It's done this morning."

_Are you bored? _"Not really." **No.** **One can never get bored eating Korean Barbecue.**

"So you were at the restaurant earlier." Hmm…

_Are you a female or male? _"Male." **Male.**

_When is your birthday? _"22 September."** 1st of May.**

_What makes you most happy? _"Watching clouds." **Eating!**

"Eat and eat."

_What makes you most sad?_ "When troublesome matters arises." **When I'm not allowed to eat!**

"Since when has that happened?"

_What things annoy you most?_ "Troublesome matters." **When people snatch the last piece of food from me!** **BUT THAT'S NEVER GOING TO HAPPEN ANYMORE SINCE I'M TRAINING HARDER TO FORBID THAT.** **HAHAHAHA!**

"Don't worry, no one's going to steal it from you anyway…" It's usually the three of us eating with you anyway…

_What's the last thing you ate?_ "Bread… mum forced me to eat…" **I can't remember if it's seafood lobster meal or barbecue meat ramen...**

"Hai… probably both…"

_Who's the last person you talked to? _"Father…" This is troublesome… doing such a test… **Asuma-sensei.**

"Yesterday."

_What's the last thing you said?_ "Why did you marry such a overbearing woman?" **I'll see you tomorrow for my training!**

"Just as I thought."

_Do you have a crush?_ "Erm… hmm…" Shikamaru decided not to write down the answer in case this falls in to the wrong hands, just like the case with Chouji. **Erm...**

"Who would want to put such a private answer? In any case, Chouji's crush would probably be…" Eh… Shikamaru blinked… Er… Never mind.

_What's the coolest thing you've ever done?_ "Coolest? It's too troublesome to be cool so whatever I do won't be cool." **To use my partial multiplies technique to catch the two criminals.** **Ino praised said I looked cool!**

"Oh yea, that time. Ok, so she praised you…" Shikamaru mused. Ok.

_What's the dumbest thing you've ever done?_ "Pretty much everything that I deemed to be troublesome?" Well first of all it's dumb to do something you think is troublesome. **To let others snatch the last piece of food from me!**

"That's dumb? Sigh…" So troublesome…

_What do you spend most of your time doing?_ "Watching clouds." **Eating!**

"There's no varying answer to that."

_What is your goal in life?_ "To be an ordinary man, marry an ordinary woman, have a daughter and a son, then die before my wife." **To eat everything!** **In the country of Fire**

"Sigh, how long would that take? That's too troublesome."

_What is your favorite animal?_ "I'm not like Kiba or Shino, it's too troublesome." **They are best when cooked...** **fufufu...**

"Tsk Tsk.."

_What is your favorite food?_ "Fish?"(A/N I had difficulty in translating that) **Everything!**

"Expected…"

_Which is your favorite month? _"Too troublesome, I don't have one." **Any month, which I get to eat!**

"Basically every month that is."

_Which is your favorite day of the week?_ "None, too troublesome." **Any day I get to eat!**

"Basically every day that is."

_What are your favorite things to do?_ "Watching clouds." **Eating!** **Oh and watching clouds with Shikamaru.**

"Thanks pal."

_Where is your favorite place to go on vacation to?_ "Anywhere that I can watch clouds." **Food haven!**

"Is there such a place?"

_What's your favorite colour?_ "White and blue." **Hmm...** **Everyone!**

"Food colors right? Right."

_Do you prefer day or night?_ "Day, clouds. Well actually they are still there during night. ARHG! So troublesome!" **Day!** **To eat!**

"Same goes for you. Can't you eat at night?"

_What's the weather like now?_ "Perfect for watching the clouds." **Good?**

_What are you wearing now?_ "My chuunin's jacket… so troublesome…" **The usual? I have to go training later.**

"Then where the heck you disappeared to?"

_What is the state of your hair now?_ "Tied up? People say it I look like a pineapple… well actually only one person said that…" Shikamaru thought. Yeah, only one. **Like every other day?**

_What are you eating now?_ "Nothing." **Korean Barbecue.**

"Oh, so you were at the restaurant when you did the test?"

_What are you drinking now?_ "Nothing." **Tea.**

_Have you cried in the last 24 hours?_ "Too troublesome to cry." **No, why should I?**

_Have you met someone new in the last 24 hours?_ "No, too troublesome." **No.**

_Have you cleaned your room?_ "Yeah, though it's troublesome, I've got a tigress at home." **Yeah.**

_Have you done laundry?_ "My mum does it." **No...**

_Have you ever been so drunk you blacked out?_ "No, not of age yet." **I haven't touch Sake yet...** **perhaps five years later.**

_Have You Put A Body Part On Fire For Amusement? _"No… too troublesome to go through the process." **No...** **but I have squashed someone for amusement before. **

"Eh…"

_Have You Been Hurt Emotionally?_ "I don't think so. It's too troublesome to be thinking of such things." **Yeah, one or two times. **(A/N probably the only person to live so carefree in Naruto.)

_Kept A Secret From Everyone?_ "Yeah." **Hmm… perhaps to others, but not Shikamaru.**

"Really? Well, it's too troublesome to go find out if you kept any secret from me anyway."

_Had A Crush On A Teacher?_ "No, so troublesome." **No… Are there any teachers for us to have a crush on?**

_Who have you known the longest of your friends?_ "Chouji." **Shikamaru.**

"Great."

_Who is the dookiest?_ "So troublesome…" **Perhaps Sasuke… I really don't know why he's so popular…**

"Haha, ok, that's true. He isn't someone I like either."

_Who is the prettiest?_ "Erm…" Shikamaru decided that this question is best left alone. (A/N for a complete answer please refer to the question _Do you have a crush) _**Er… I can't say…**

"Smart move."

_Who Is The Loudest?_ "Naruto. My ear hurts when he shouts." **Naruto.**

"Same answer for great minds thinks alike."

_Who is the weirdest?_ "Too troublesome to find out." **Probably Shino.**

"Really? I don't think he is." (A/N you may not understand the rational for this answer but I'm implicating that he subconsciously thinks that he is weird)

_Who do you go to for advice?_ "Asuma." **Shikamaru and Asuma-sensei.**

"That's where the trouble starts."

_What is the best feeling in the world?_ "Not doing anything troublesome." **EAT!**

_What is the worst feeling in the world?_ "To do things that is troublesome." **Not able to eat**.

Shikamaru sighed, just how many more questions are there to this troublesome test.

But when he looked down again…

No more questions.

"Great! Finally." Shikamaru heaved a sigh of relieve.

However, there is a message…

"Thank you for completing this personality test. Unfortunately, there are no results of this. Just something to for you to do when you have absolutely nothing better to do. Sadly, you are in bad luck, for whoever picks up this scroll… GOES TO HADES!"

Hades?

…

"Chouji!" Shikamaru stood up. Something must have happened to Chouji. Er, wait. Should he believe in what the scroll said? Or is it just a prank?

Yup! That must be Chouji and Naruto teaming up to play a prank on him. That must be it.

So he stood up and rolled the scroll.

But just as he was about to leave the place…

SWOOSH A gust of wind swept the place.

"ARGH!" Shikamaru went flying...

* * *

"Oh, pineapple head isn't here." 

Temari surveyed her surroundings as she stepped down on the rooftop of a building. She kept her fan as the wind died down.

Humph.

Then she stepped on something…

A scroll.

A very old scroll…

* * *

Hahahahah! How was the chapter! I myself was laughing my head off! Haha. OK GUYS! YOU GOT YOUR WISH, THE SAND NINS ARE HERE! HAPPY NOW! 

REVIEW!

* * *

Jiraiya woke up and surveyed his surroundings. All he remembered was stepping on explosive notes and triggering traps, which were cleverly hidden. After all, he's entering the lair of the greatest prankster of the century. 

GRRR…

Jiraiya turned and got up. The growling was getting louder.

Then up ahead, a pair of yellow eyes shone.

"Wha!"

Then there were growling again. From behind.

Two wolfs… Circling him…

"What a situation to get into…" Jiraiya mumbled.

"Of course. What do you expect? And who do you think you are? Walking in here just like that?" A voice within sounded.

"You!"

"Yes me. What about it? And who are you?" the female voice came closer.

"There's something I want to ask."

"I asked you who you are…" The voice said again…


	15. Temari's bother

Disclaimer: Shut up and get over with it.

_**PLEASE READ THIS BEFORE PROCEEDING WHETHER YOU ARE A REVIEWER BEFORE OR NOT.**_

**I've decided to address all of the reviews in one go, since I have seen a general pattern in all reviews. First of all, the reason why I do this responding is to thank all of my reviewers. Then let me address the issues. I noticed that everyone said that Shikamaru's entry is full of troublesome. Well for one thing he thinks everything is troublesome. So what's wrong with filling up the test with troublesome? Also his aim is to get to the last question as soon as possible. Won't he think that the questions themselves are troublesome, not to mention the things they ask. Also, in Sakura's, Lee's, Shino's, and Chouji's entries, aren't there also many signs of repetition? I'm not being fussy or anything but what I concluded from Shikamaru is this. **

**Next is the expectation for Temari's and her brothers' entries. I see that everyone has high hopes for these chapters. So here's an Author's note in advance. You've seen what I have done to the previous chapters. Unless I get more information about their background or whatsoever, I won't guarantee fantastic chapters ahead. I have to admit that Sasuke's, Kakashi's and Gai's entries were the best among my collection, and after their fiasco I seemed to have lost the momentum that makes these chapters funny at all. I must admit that it was enjoyable writing Shikamaru's entry, but sadly I can see that my readers aren't happy about it and it has been like this for quite sometime. So in order not to disappoint my readers further, I've chosen to write this. Whether you choose to scroll down for Temari's entry or not, I still thank you for coming back to this story.**

**Setus.**

Side note to Evo, Alana's assistant, I was poisoned, so I think it's best if you leave my blood alone. Sweety, you might want to stop flying over them, Jiro has a bad habit of catching things that are in constant motion.

Then to mistress dragon flame, he's not going to do anything to her, since she's in fact more experienced in ways of ninja than Jiraiya. Next, why is Temari looking for Shikamaru, the answer can be found in the manga and anime series.

Raining, thanks for the offer, but there is no way of contacting you since you used an anonymous review. And good luck in finding the jokes.

* * *

Konoha Personality Test- Temari's bother

The scroll was said to be passed down from over hundred years ago. When a person possesses the scroll, he can see what the previous user's response. Who was the originator of it? What's the purpose of it? Nobody knows. But as rare as such things are going to happen, the scroll only has very few people's responses. But it was also said that the person would meet with misfortune if he finds the scroll…

Temari swept her fan and landed swiftly on the top of a building. She surveyed her surroundings to find nothing within three meters. Pineapple head isn't here. Temari thought she might find him there. It was a boring day and she thought she would just pop by and tease him a bit, at least there's something to do on this dreadful day. Well too bad Shikamaru isn't here. But something else was…

A scroll.

A very old scroll…

Temari picked it up and opened it. Though her experienced ninja life and the countless lessons she had when she was a child told her to be careful about these things, she just couldn't resist the temptation to open it up. Since the pineapple head isn't here, there's nothing else to entertain her anyway.

"Personality test, for those who had nothing better to do."

"Humph, sounds stupid. But its here means that pineapple head was holding on to it." Since no one else turns up here anyway, Temari thought.

_What's your christened name?_ "Temari." Then some words appeared beside hers. **Nara Shikamaru.**

Temari's eyes twitched. What is present in the scroll? A jutsu hidden in the scroll, awaiting the unaware victim to pick it up and exterminates him? Or is there a switch or trap or something that triggers a horrible fate? Her experience told her to throw away the scroll immediately; her instincts told her to destroy the scroll. But temptation said otherwise. Temptation to see what the lazy, yet clever kid said in the scroll.

_Which village are you from?_ "Suna." Some words appeared again. **Konoha**

_What is your height?_ "159.3." **152.1**

"Ha! Shorty."

_Do you have any siblings?_ "Gaara and Kankuro." **No, it's too troublesome.**

"Troublesome for your parents, not you, you dope!"

_What time is it? _"About four?" Temari consulted the sky. **2 in the afternoon.**

"Not a moment ago…"

_Are you bored? _"Very." **Not really.**

"Watching clouds, staring in to space, sleeping… sounds boring to me…" Temari said to herself. "What a boring guy, er I mean kid."

_Are you a female or male? _"Female." **Male.**

"Yeah right, always yakking about man and women crap." As if he was a man, Temari thought. It was sometime ago she saw him cry. Whahaha. What a joke.

_When is your birthday? _"23 August." **22 September. **(A/N, somehow I think the author seems to like this period of time very much as you can see that several of the ninjas are born in this period of time, and there are several who were born one after another.)

_What makes you most happy? _"Victory." **Watching clouds.**

"Pathetic…" (A/N I didn't mean to write that, but there are no other words to use… Sweats)

_What makes you most sad?_ "I've been through emotional training, not like some other people." Temari mused. **When troublesome matters arises.**

"Such a small matter and you cry, you crybaby."

_What things annoy you most?_ "Pineapple head." **Troublesome matters.**

"Same as usual."

_What's the last thing you ate?_ "Rice." **Bread… mum forced me to eat…**

'He seems to have a weak spot for fierce women huh?' Temari thought…

_Who's the last person you talked to? _"The Hokage." **Father…**

"Another boring person who thinks everything is so troublesome…" Temari thought.

_What's the last thing you said?_ "I had a briefing with the Hokage, do I have to write that down?" **Why did you marry such an overbearing woman?**

Temari shook her head.

_Do you have a crush?_ "Like real." **Erm… hmm…**

"That means yes, you wishy-washy idiot?"

_What's the coolest thing you've ever done?_ "Basically everything before Pineapple head." **Coolest?** **It's too troublesome to be cool so whatever I do won't be cool.**

"That's probably why you were so un-popular among people."

_What's the dumbest thing you've ever done?_ "To save a crybaby who almost defeated me but gave up in the end." Temari wrote. True, it was the dumbest thing she did, but the result of it was pretty amusing. **Pretty much everything that I deemed to be troublesome?**

"Right. Perhaps eating is also too troublesome? Since you have to raise you hand and pick up the food, then send it into your mouth and chew and swallow?" Temari rolled her eyes at that comment.

_What do you spend most of your time doing?_ "Plant appreciation." At least it's better than watching darn clouds. Nothing special about them, just that they change shape and move about... **Watching clouds**

"Time waster…"

_What is your goal in life?_ "To master the art of wind and to be a formidable kunoichi." **To be an ordinary man, marry an ordinary woman, have a daughter and a son, then die before my wife.**

"Eww…" Temari grimaced. How… monotonous… (A/N the exact opposite. Well, in physics, unlike poles attract. Get it?)

_What is your favorite animal?_ "Ferret." **I'm not like Kiba or Shino, it's too troublesome.**

"Having a favorite won't be much of a trouble… you lazy bum."

_What is your favorite food?_ "Tofu Soup." **Fish?**

_Which is your favorite month? _"None in particular." **Too troublesome, I don't have one**

"Right… soooo troublesome." Temari mimicked Shikamaru's action whenever he said the phrase.

_Which is your favorite day of the week?_ "None. It's too troublesome." Temari laughed as she wrote the answer. **None, too troublesome.**

"Yup, just as I thought."

_What are your favorite things to do?_ "Admiring plants." **Watching clouds.**

"Forget it. No matter how many times you're just going to say that and that only."

_Where is your favorite place to go on vacation?_ "No where in particular. Just as long as no mission pops up." **Anywhere that I can watch clouds.**

"Lame…"

_What's your favorite colour?_ "Hmm…" **White and blue.**

"Clouds and sky… sigh…"

_Do you prefer day or night?_ "Both." **Day, clouds.** **Well actually they are still there during night.** **ARHG!** **So troublesome**

"Glad you know that."

_What's the weather like now?_ "Looks nice. A few clouds." Temari wondered where he went, since it should be perfect for him to be here watching clouds. **Perfect for watching the clouds**

"Yeah, and where did you go? I'm not done with you…"

_What are you wearing now?_ "The usual?" **My chuunin's jacket… so troublesome…**

"Chuunin jacket… Mission?" Temari thought… (A/N How ironic, that she didn't know that she was the one who caused the mishap of genius Nara Shikamaru…)

_What is the state of your hair now?_ "Tied in four parts, as usual." Temari wrote, probably she's the only one who would tie her hair like that. **Tied up?** **People say it I look like a pineapple… well actually only one person said that…**

"Ahahahahaha!" Temari let out a great laugh. It's probably the first time in so many years she laughed this hard. And he's probably the only one who had made her laugh that much. (A/N am I hinting something?)

_What are you eating now?_ "Nothing… I'm not hungry." **Nothing.**

_What are you drinking now?_ "Nothing also, didn't bring anything with me." **Nothing.**

_Have you cried in the last 24 hours?_ "Cry! How absurd." **Too troublesome to cry.**

"Right, like real I would believe that." Temari remembered the time Shikamaru cried. Come to think of that, it was pretty amusing, despite the circumstances.

_Have you met someone new in the last 24 hours?_ "Nope…" **No, too troublesome.**

"You just cope yourself up here at this boring place everyday huh?"

_Have you cleaned your room?_ "My room is in a guestroom. There are people who clean it for me." **Yeah, though it's troublesome, I've got a tigress at home.**

"Hahahaha! You are really afraid of women huh? Or is it just the trouble you'll tangle if you mess with them? Anyway that's a smart move." (A/N ok, I was being contradicting. Don't understand? Never mind.)

_Have you done laundry?_ "Like I said, there are people doing that." **My mum does it.**

"Huh? I thought you said she is a tigress and you dare to leave your laundry for her to do?"

_Have you ever been so drunk you blacked out?_ "Nope, I'm a pretty good drinker." **No, not of age yet.**

"Sad then…"

_Have You Put A Body Part On Fire For Amusement? _"No, but if I can do this on the pineapple head that'll be nice." **No… too troublesome to go through the process.**

"Right. Too troublesome."

_Have You Been Hurt Emotionally?_ "Like I said, I've gone through emotional training." **I don't think so.** **It's too troublesome to be thinking of such things.**

"Hahaha, a likely story." No need to say, it's that particular mission.

_Kept A Secret From Everyone?_ "Yup." **Yeah.**

_Had A Crush On A Teacher?_ "Nope." **No, so troublesome.**

"Really? That's troublesome? I won't buy that." (A/N reasons for the comment, comprehend it yourself.)

_Who have you known the longest of your friends?_ "They have all died." Temari thought, but to be exact, she didn't have any real friends, due to the trouble with Gaara in the past. **Chouji.**

_Who is the dookiest?_ "Pineapple head." **So troublesome…**

"Hehe, like real you didn't thought of it?"

_Who is the prettiest?_ "Hmm… Me." **Erm…**

"Sigh, wishy-washy…"

_Who Is The Loudest?_ "To us Sand, we are silent stalkers. Hence there's no 'loudest' among us." **Naruto. My ear hurts when he shouts.**

"That shorty? Well, it's kinda true…"

_Who is the weirdest?_ "Pineapple head." Weird because she find that there's absolutely nothing fascinating about the clouds and also what is so troublesome about every single tiny microscopic little thing in the world. **Too troublesome to find out.**

"Right… again." It's kinda boring after all these 'troublesome' response… doesn't this guy have any thing else to say?

_Who do you go to for advice?_ "Usually people would come to me for advice." **Asuma.**

_What is the best feeling in the world?_ "Triumph." **Not doing anything troublesome.**

Temari sighed and shook her head. Just what is his problem?

_What is the worst feeling in the world?_ "Humiliation." **To do things that is troublesome**.

"Forget it…" Temari shook her head and looked down.

No more questions.

However, there is a message…

"Thank you for completing this personality test. Unfortunately, there are no results of this. Just something to for you to do when you have absolutely nothing better to do. Sadly, you are in bad luck, for whoever picks up this scroll… GOES TO HADES!"

Hades?

Temari thought of the possibilities. Hmm… should she believe what the scroll said? Or is it just a prank? She closed the scroll and took out her fan. With a sweep and a leap, she sat on her fan and was off. She sailed over Konoha and looked down.

Then suddenly a gust of wind pushed her off her balance. Temari steadied her fan, but the wind was too strong. Temari tried to swing the fan but she was, after all, in mid air…

The wind grew stronger and stronger, then with an up-sweep movement the fan was turned and she slipped off the fan. Temari gritted her teeth as she clung on to the fan and dangled in the air.

"ARGH!" Temari was blown off course. From the ground, she was seen to fall from the sky in a diagonal manner.

* * *

Kankuro was lounging in the balcony of his tavern. Gaara's in the Hokage's office, Temari is no where to be seen.

Sigh.

Then something fell off the sky. Kankuro reached out his hand and grabbed the falling object easily.

It was a scroll

A very old scroll…

* * *

Tsunade was in the midst of researching the cause of the consecutive accidents. Jiraiya is nowhere to be found. And now the Kazekage showed up. Sigh, the pose of a Hokage is really difficult to handle…

Jiraiya was walking back to the village. The information gathering was a fruitless one. The key to the incidents they have is now lost. The two pairs of eyes swept him out of the cave without any effort. Now he can only return to the village….


	16. Kankuro's vexation

Disclaimer: 65 million years ago dinosaurs ruled the world. 65 million years later I'm here writing a story. Say any dumb stuff and you'll be dining with the dinosaurs.

Ok, getting back to my work after depression and laziness. Really depressing. Well, fanfiction has just banned the reviews responses, so here's an author's note. Thanks everyone for reviewing. A little thanks isn't against the rules right? All right, I guess I was a little hot in the head to write the previous author's response. So everyone just cool down and perhaps take a little drink from the fridge and continue with this story.

* * *

Konoha Personality Test- Kankuro's vexation

The scroll was passed down from over hundred years ago. When a person possesses the scroll, he can see what the previous user's response. Who was the originator of it? What's the purpose of it? Nobody knows. But as rare as such things are going to happen, the scroll only has very few people's responses. But it was also said that the person would meet with misfortune if he finds the scroll…

Kankuro was lounging in the balcony of the tavern he was staying; being the Kazekage's brother somehow doesn't earn him the privilege of using the guestroom in the Hokage headquarters. Well, not that he was complaining, it can be quite bad to be staying in the headquarters. Back in the sand village he had to endure people bursting into his room before the sun was even up telling him that there's rebels and sandstorms hitting people's houses. Sometimes he wondered if Gaara was the Kazekage or he is. Well never mind about that, now that he's on vacation, with Mr. Sandy Nightmare in the Hokage's office and Miss Windy Dinosaur doing her disappearing act again, Mr. Creepy Puppets is going to rest and if he's lucky, he'll even have a little fun of verbal war with a member of the leaf. Only if she passes by.

"Dread that Temari…" Although that, Temari's disappearance has brought to his attention a serious matter. Maybe not a serious matter but intriguing one. She did her now-you-see-me-now-you-don't trick again yesterday morning and went off. And she hasn't been back during the night.

Well, it's not like he's complaining about that either, having a tomboy-like sister who opens up her fearsome fan every now and then wasn't the best thing that happened to him since the day he was born. Kankuro turned his attention to something he found dropping out of the sky yesterday.

A scroll.

A very old scroll…

"Personality test, for those who had nothing better to do." Kankuro opened it up and read off the top.

"Dumb…" Kankuro saw the title and rolled his eyes. He was about to throw the scroll away when something caught his eye.

"Pineapple head." Kankuro read the line.

"What annoys you most? Pineapple head." Hmm… interesting.

_What's your christened name?_ "Kankuro." Then some words appeared beside hers. **Temari**

"Well, heck about what's with the scroll, here's something you don't see everyday!" Kankuro laughed. Right, your own sister's mind. It's as good as reading her secret diary!

_Which village are you from?_ "Suna." Some words appeared again. **Suna**

_What is your height?_ "167.0." **159.3**

"Ahaha!"

_Do you have any siblings?_ "Temari and Gaara." **Gaara and Kankuro**

**(A/N, I believe it's about permutation around here. "Temari and Gaara" "Kankuro and Gaara" "Temari and Kankuro". Don't blame me.)**

_What time is it? _"About 8.30 in the morning." **About four?**

_Are you bored? _"Not very. Enjoying the real 'peace' there is to exist." True, at least there's nobody to come screaming through the door rambling about sandstorms… **Very**

"Well that's interesting." Temari, bored. That's something new.

_Are you a female or male? _"Male." **Female**

"Tomboy more like it…" Kankuro muttered. Then he turned furiously around to see if she's around. Nope. Phew.

_When is your birthday? _"15 May." **23 August**

_What makes you most happy? _"Triumph." **Victory**

"Argh. Like real."

_What makes you most sad?_ "Hmm… it's been a while I've been sad..." **I've been through emotional training, not like some other people**

"Muhahaha! Emotional training! Wahahahaha! Erm… 'Not like some other people'… hope she's not talking about me…"

_What things annoy you most?_ "Kids and irritating people." **Pineapple head**

"Well that's something new… Pineapple head…" Kankuro ransacked his brain but couldn't find the slightest trace of 'pineapple head'.

_What's the last thing you ate?_ "Darn Konoha's dango." He didn't like the taste of stickiness first thing in the morning… **Rice**

_Who's the last person you talked to? _"Gaara." **The Hokage**

_What's the last thing you said?_ "Ahhh…" Kankuro didn't have the habit of saying bye to people, even though his brother seemed to be thoroughly brainwashed. **I had a briefing with the Hokage, do I have to write that down?**

"Consider myself lucky I didn't have to be there!" although she may not seemed like it, but Temari can be long-winded at times.

_Do you have a crush?_ "Boo hoo!" Maybe, maybe not. At least he knew perfectly well he's not going to write something that may hint any business down. **Like real**

"When you say 'like real', say the same back to you." He's been 'concerned' with his sister's ever-so-often visits to Konoha. Sometimes out of no reason. And now that she written something that's termed 'pineapple head', he would be an idiot to not suspect anything.

_What's the coolest thing you've ever done?_ "Hmm… I didn't get a lot of show time at Konoha, and I'm usually the backstage crew member of Sand…" **Basically everything before Pineapple head**

"Ahh… another clue. So basically I have to single out the most dumbest thing she did." Kankuro thought thoughtfully.

_What's the dumbest thing you've ever done?_

"Aha! That'll save me some trouble!" but before he could see Temari's answer, he had to write his own.

"Losing to the dummy buggy guy." **To save a crybaby who almost defeated me but gave up in the end**

"Ahaha! Case solved!" **(A/N I was going to write him doing a can-can. But that'll be too OOC)**

_What do you spend most of your time doing?_ "Collecting puppets." **Plant appreciation**

"Great… I've got a plant freak for a sister. Remind me next time when we are back at home to severely 'trim' that monstrous beast of a plant that's taking advantage of my door…"

_What is your goal in life?_ "To be great puppeteer." **To master the art of wind and to be a formidable kunoichi**

"Haha, at the rate you're going, with that pineapple head thrown in, you're making progress! HAHAHAHA" **(A/N ok, I'm being sarcastic here…)**

_What is your favorite animal?_ "I like puppets more." **Ferret**

"Right, that darn ferret you summon out of no where and demolished the entire forest… thanks to you, we have an annual wind blowing from that direction and it's causing my laundry to do disappearing acts like you."

_What is your favorite food?_ "Beef burger** (A/N I had trouble translating that…)**." **Tofu Soup**

_Which is your favorite month? _"If there's a month called vacation I'll like that one." **None in particular**

"How about the month of Konoha vacation?" Kankuro smirked, then shuddered. The thought of seeing his sister dating brings shivers to him, who usually did the otherwise.

_Which is your favorite day of the week?_ "Sunday? Because I don't have to work?" **None. It's too troublesome **

"EWW! She's getting the troublesome epidemic! GROSS!"

_What are your favorite things to do?_ "Making or collecting puppets." **Admiring plants**

"Ok, pineapple comes from a tree. And a tree is a plant."

_Where is your favorite place to go on vacation?_ "Somewhere quiet! No Idiots Bursting Into My Room Telling Me There's A Sandstorm Coming!" **Nowhere in particular. Just as long as no mission pops up**

"I won't buy that! Your favorite place is KONOHA!"

_What's your favorite colour?_ "Black and purple." **Hmm…**

"It's yellow and green. Color of pineapple!" Hey wait. It's not Pineapple he should be focusing on, it's 'Pineapple HEAD'… Oh… then what's the color of Pineapple head?

_Do you prefer day or night?_ "Day? Maybe also night." **Both**

_What's the weather like now?_ "A little cloudy. Ok, too cloudy." **Looks nice. A few clouds**

"Oh darn, she definitely got the cloud watching epidemic."

_What are you wearing now?_ "The black suit, except I've taken off my shoes and headgear." **The usual?**

"You mean you wear that usual thing to a date… Eww gross. But then again, you have got no other clothes to look nice in BECAUSE YOU REFUSED TO WEAR THEM! AHAHAHA" **(A/N I have no idea why he's laughing at that.)**

_What is the state of your hair now?_ "Dry?" Actually, it's quite a stupid and boring test, but Temari's answers are the ones that made it enjoyable to read on. **Tied in four parts, as usual**

"Oh, major disappointment. I thought you didn't have nice clothes at least you'll style your hair differently." Then again, Temari in braids… … … Kankuro didn't even want to think of it…

_What are you eating now?_ "Nothing." **Nothing… I'm not hungry **

"Ah yes, you're just hungry for Pineapple head. OOPS! HAHAHA!"

**(A/N ok that's a little ooc for Kankuro but for guys out there, if you find your sister's diary and she's nowhere to be found wouldn't you be looking through it and laughing your head off?) **

_What are you drinking now?_ "Tea, to get rid of that darn sticky feeling in my mouth." **Nothing also, didn't bring anything with me**

"Aww. I thought you'd at least bring a picnic basket with you!" Kankuro laughed hysterically.

_Have you cried in the last 24 hours?_ "Nah, no point cry!" **Cry! How absurd **

_Have you met someone new in the last 24 hours?_ "Nah, but I've found out who my sister's secret heartache is!" the thought made Kankuro laugh more than usual. **Nope…**

_Have you cleaned your room?_ "Nope, room service isn't due until after I left." **My room is in a guestroom. There are people who clean it for me**

_Have you done laundry?_ "Nah." **Like I said, there are people doing that**

"Princess…"

_Have you ever been so drunk you blacked out?_ "Nah." **Nope, I'm a pretty good drinker**

"Ahh… like real."

_Have You Put A Body Part On Fire For Amusement? _"Nope, I can't use fire. Or I can use fire, just that I didn't do that before." **No, but if I can do this on the pineapple head that'll be nice**

"That's a nice way to start a relationship. I'm sure you two will live happily ever after."

_Have You Been Hurt Emotionally?_ "Nah, I've lead quite a boring life, now that I reflect upon it." **Like I said, I've gone through emotional training**

"Oooo. So who's the one living two rooms to my left? I haven't seen her for two days straight before we came to Konoha…"

_Kept A Secret From Everyone?_ "Ah Duh!" **Yup**

"Not anymore…" Kankuro said in a singsong manner.

_Had A Crush On A Teacher?_ "Ah that's gross." **Nope**

_Who have you known the longest of your friends?_ "Friends… those from Konoha." **They have all died**

"Oh really... But pineapple head hasn't died, had he?"

_Who is the dookiest?_ "I'd rather not say." **Pineapple head**

"This is the first time I've seen someone saying her secret heartache a dork. If that's the case, she has got a really bad taste."

_Who is the prettiest?_ "Hmm… if you want me to tell you the truth, it'll be my puppets." **Hmm… Me**

"Eww! Since when did you get so vain!"

_Who Is The Loudest?_ "Ah... I can't think of anyone." **To us Sand, we are silent stalkers. Hence there's no 'loudest' among us**

"Really? Then who's the one screaming the other day about the death of beloved Valiant the Vine?"

_Who is the weirdest?_ "After this test, it'll be Temari." **Pineapple head**

"See what I mean…"

_Who do you go to for advice?_ "Me, myself and I." **Usually people would come to me for advice**

"Yeah, and got swept out of the door by slicing winds right? And as far as I know you're out of business long ago."

_What is the best feeling in the world?_ "To talk down someone." **Triumph**

"That's a rare feeling right?" Kankuro smirked.

_What is the worst feeling in the world?_ "To be defeated." **Humiliation**

"Ah, but humiliated by you secret heartache… now that's scary."

No more questions.

However, there is a message…

"Thank you for completing this personality test. Unfortunately, there are no results of this. Just something to for you to do when you have absolutely nothing better to do. Sadly, you are in bad luck, for whoever picks up this scroll… GOES TO HADES!"

Hades?

"Cool! So Temari went to Hades? Great!" Kankuro muttered sarcastically. Although it didn't seem nice but he couldn't help wondering if he would end up in Hades too… After all, Temari didn't return for the night…

So dear Mr. Creepy Puppets decided to go look for Gaara, somehow he believed that's going to be the safest place… He kept the scroll and got his headgear and shoes on. He strolled to the office where the Hokage usually rests but heard that his brother had gone into the forest. So Kankuro strolled into the forest, calling out Gaara's name. Then for a long time, he didn't catch the slightest trace of Gaara until he came to the densest part of the forest. There, on the ground was a pool of sand. Kankuro approached it, thinking Gaara is there.

"Gaaraaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!" the moment he stepped into the pool of sand, he dropped right in…

* * *

Gaara of the Desert heard his name being called and prolonged. Somehow the person had lengthened his name by five times… He got up and walked towards where he heard the voice. There's a pool of sand, the one he used for training just now. And beside there's something new.

A scroll…

A very old scroll…

* * *

GREAT! I finished another chapter! If you're wondering why I didn't update for so long, it's because I was busy enjoying my holiday… i'm going to be mean this time... i want reviews! 


	17. Gaara's aggravation

Disclaimer: Iiiii dooooooon't oooooooooowwwnnnnnnn thiiiiiiiiiissssss chaaaaaraaaacteeerrrrrsssss. I'm speaking whale if you didn't realize.

**Ok, I'm back for another round of screaming and shouting. You guys know, it's kind of a boring chapter, this one that is. Because you see, the previous one, the one with Mr. Creepy Puppets, he has that sarcastic personality that gives the chapter some laugh. But see, Mr. Sandy Nightmare has that terrible past that shaped his personality into what he was three years ago (or whatever time that is), until his savior Mr. Foxy Grin saved him twice. So his quiet and solemn attitude is kind of hard to shape it into some laughter. Though he did change, and this is a fan fiction, pardon me for anything that doesn't suit what you wanted to read. **

* * *

Konoha Personality Test- Gaara's aggravation

The scroll was passed down from over hundred years ago. When a person possesses the scroll, he can see what the previous user's response. Who was the originator of it? What's the purpose of it? Nobody knows. But as rare as such things are going to happen, the scroll only has very few people's responses. But it was also said that the person would meet with misfortune if he finds the scroll…

Gaara was in the midst of returning back to the Hokage's office after his training in Konoha. Not that he came especially for training. The Kazekage just thought that he might come by, see a few familiar faces, discuss some things in person with the Hokage… Oh yea, and the mysterious fetish that Temari just developed over coming to Konoha. He was still concerned bout what happened just now. His name being called and lengthened by some idiot, and also the fact that he found something in his training grounds.

A scroll.

A very old scroll…

"Personality test, for those who had nothing better to do." Gaara read in his heart as he opened it.

"Stupid." was the only thing that he said. Then he realized something.

It was Kankuro's handwriting… And there's an interesting sentence.

"_Have you met someone new in the last 24 hours?"_

"Nah, but I've found out who my sister's secret heartache is!"

The Kazekage's eyes narrowed…

_What's your christened name?_ "Gaara of the Desert." Then some words appeared beside hers. **Kankuro**

"Just as I thought." Gaara mused. He was still pretty curious about the 'secret heartache' comment to worry much about the scroll…

_Which village are you from?_ "Suna." Some words appeared again. **Suna**

_What is your height?_ "148.1." **167.0**

Gaara narrowed his eyes. He's shorter than his brother by almost 20-cm. Now that's… never mind.

_Do you have any siblings?_ "Temari and Kankuro." **Temari and Gaara**

_What time is it? _"2 in the afternoon." **About 8.30 in the morning**

"That's earlier…"

_Are you bored? _"No…" **Not very. Enjoying the real 'peace' there is to exist **

"Peace…" Gaara reflected. It's a long time since they had peace. Too bad he misinterpreted what Kankuro deemed as 'peace'.

_Are you a female or male? _"Male." **Male**

_When is your birthday? _"19 January." **15 May**

_What makes you most happy? _"Hmm… recognition." **Triumph **

Gaara stared at that answer. Triumph… just like old bro.

_What makes you most sad?_ "…" Gaara's mind was instantly filled with loads of flashback… **Hmm… it's been a while I've been sad...**

"In fact I have never seen you sad before…"

_What things annoy you most?_ "Noise." **Kids and irritating people**

"And that too…"

_What's the last thing you ate?_ "Dango." The Hokage was eating it. **Darn Konoha's dango**

"What's with the dango?" Gaara thought it tasted okay…

_Who's the last person you talked to? _"Hokage." **Gaara**

"Me?" It's not everyday he gets mentioned.

_What's the last thing you said?_ "That's all." **Ahhh…**

"…" Gaara gripped the scroll tighter…

_Do you have a crush?_ "No." **Boo hoo!**

"That means a yes…" And now the question is who…

_What's the coolest thing you've ever done?_ "Control sand." In fact that's basically everything. **Hmm… I didn't get a lot of show time at Konoha, and I'm usually the backstage crewmember of Sand…**

That rang a bell in Gaara's mind. It has always been Kankuro supporting him through the journey of being the Kazekage, after all, Temari had stepped down. And yet he gets no credit…

_What's the dumbest thing you've ever done?_ "Nothing actually." True, there wasn't much he did that made no significant impact in his life. **Losing to the dummy buggy guy**

"You lost…" Gaara frowned. That's something new, apart from the Akatsuki puppetter…

_What do you spend most of your time doing?_ "Doing paper work." And staring into space… **Collecting puppets**

"For a collector I don't think you had many…"

_What is your goal in life?_ "To be needed as a Kazekage." **To be great puppeteer**

"Right…" Good goal.

_What is your favorite animal?_ "I don't really like any." **I like puppets more**

"…Weird."

_What is your favorite food?_ "Chicken baked in hot sand **(A/N I really had trouble translating that…)**." **Beef burger **

"It's not a common sight. Considering you we don't breed cows…"

_Which is your favorite month? _"Every month is the same…" **If there's a month called vacation I'll like that one**

"You need a break from work." Gaara thought he needed one too…

_Which is your favorite day of the week?_ "Everyday is the same…" **Sunday? Because I don't have to work?**

"We need to get a life…"

_What are your favorite things to do?_ "Fighting." **Making or collecting puppets**

"Assuming what you said is true, you have failed considerably by counting the number of puppets you have…"

_Where is your favorite place to go on vacation?_ "Desert." **Somewhere quiet! No Idiots Bursting Into My Room Telling Me There's A Sandstorm Coming!**

Gaara thought about it… yeah… he handled more of the major problems of the village, while his older brother took cared of the minor and relatively frequent problems. And now it's kind of repetitive. HEY, WE LIVE IN A SAND VILLAGE, WHAT DO YOU EXPECT!

_What's your favorite colour?_ "Red." **Black and purple**

_Do you prefer day or night?_ "Night, I finally got the chance to sleep." True, with the Shukaku out of the way, it's time he got rid of those dark rings around his eyes. **Day? Maybe also night**

"I think you gotten weird, Kankuro."

_What's the weather like now?_ "It's going to rain." **A little cloudy. Ok, too cloudy**

"It's this morning."

_What are you wearing now?_ "I don't change my attire even in my village." **The black suit, except I've taken off my shoes and headgear**

"It's not everyday you do that."

_What is the state of your hair now?_ "My hair is fine." **Dry?**

Though Gaara had change over the past years, his attitude towards these minute things have not really changed much. The test is starting to irritate him…

_What are you eating now?_ "I'm not eating anything." **Nothing**

_What are you drinking now?_ "I'm not drinking anything." **Tea, to get rid of that darn sticky feeling in my mouth**

"It does get sticky…"

_Have you cried in the last 24 hours?_ "No." **Nah, no point crying!**

"That is true."

_Have you met someone new in the last 24 hours?_ "No." **Nah, but I've found out who my sister's secret heartache is!**

"Temari…" It's obvious that she has been frequenting Konoha. And now that he thinks about it…

A face formed in his head, one that has a short ponytail that made him look like a pineapple and a blank face that deems everything troublesome…

_Have you cleaned your room?_ "My room is cleaned by room service." **Nope, room service isn't due until after I left**

_Have you done laundry?_ "I don't have much clothes to wash." **Nah**

_Have you ever been so drunk you blacked out?_ "No, I can't drink yet." **Nah**

Oh yea, Kankuro was older than him…

_Have You Put A Body Part On Fire For Amusement? _"No, it's stupid." **Nope, I can't use fire. Or I can use fire, just that I didn't do that before**

"Good, because it sounds stupid."

_Have You Been Hurt Emotionally?_ "… Yes…" too much of the flashbacks… **Nah, I've lead quite a boring life, now that I reflect upon it**

Now that he thought of it, it had been hard for his brother to put up with him all the years…

_Kept A Secret From Everyone?_ "I keep everything regarding myself to myself." **Ah Duh!**

Though it's not like him to say that, but Gaara actually had the urge to know what Kankuro thinks, to make Kankuro more happier than he is now. And to think that he was the cause of his unhappy and boring childhood.

_Had A Crush On A Teacher?_ "No." **Ah that's gross**

"It is."

_Who have you known the longest of your friends?_ "Uzumaki Naruto." Yes, that was his friend, his only friend. **Friends… those from Konoha**

Konoha, friend of Suna…

_Who is the dookiest?_ "I don't know, I haven't given it any thought." he was going to say it's stupid, but somehow took it back. **I'd rather not say**

"Is he talking about me?"

_Who is the prettiest?_ "Look at the previous answer." **Hmm… if you want me to tell you the truth, it'll be my puppets**

"You need to get another hobby or something…" The puppets only merit one word of description. Scary.

_Who Is The Loudest?_ "Uzumaki Naruto." The way he shouted… and he's the only one who is noisy and survived… **Ah... I can't think of anyone**

"That's, a good thing."

_Who is the weirdest?_ "Kankuro's puppets." **After this test, it'll be Temari**

"Because of her secret heartache?"

_Who do you go to for advice?_ "No one." **Me, myself and I**

"Fine, I did go to you for advice… on political matters."

_What is the best feeling in the world?_ "Being the Kazekage." **To talk down someone**

_What is the worst feeling in the world?_ "…" **To be defeated**

For him, being defeated was a bad feeling, but the after effects were what turned out to be positive. Naruto taught him the importance of being needed, loosing to the Akatsuki actually ridded him of the horrible Shukaku that made him a monster. Now that he reflected back, life had turned for the better. Then he looked down at the scroll.

No more questions.

However, there is a message…

"Thank you for completing this personality test. Unfortunately, there are no results of this. Just something to for you to do when you have absolutely nothing better to do. Sadly, you are in bad luck, for whoever picks up this scroll… GOES TO HADES!"

Hades?

"That's stupid…" Gaara stood up. But the moment he straightened, there was a blinding flash of light, followed by an ear-deafening clap. The Kazekage looked up and saw the storm clouds closing in at an enormous speed. Not wanting to get wet, Gaara hurriedly walked towards the edge of the forest, all the time oblivious that he was still grasping to the scroll. In his mind, he thought of his brother Kankuro, he had an urge to go see his brother and thank him for all he had done.

The moment he stepped on concrete ground, a blot of lightning struck…

Fifth Hokage Tsunade was lounging in her office when the lightning and thunder greeted. Standing up to close the windows, something flew in together with the wind…

A scroll…

A very old scroll…

_**

* * *

Sorry guys, I totally messed up this chapter… I wasn't really in the right mood, having the entire workload of the week at the top of my head. Sorry. Erm, just to clear up some things, I'm not trying to make this sound gay or some incest stuff, but it's just that it has crossed my mind that it's good to know that Gaara had a better life and one of the contributing factor is Kankuro. And I believe that he ought to get some credit somehow. Erm, as for compensating for this crappy chapter, I promise a better one next one, since she's the Hokage and a loser at gambling in that sense… till then, I bid everyone a good day and week. Once again, I'm really sorry for this horrible chapter.**_


	18. Tsunade’s exasperation

Disclaimer: Sretcarahc eseht now t'nod I. Read it backwards and you'll know what it means.

Hey people! I'm back again! HAHA! Anyway just want to thank the people who supported this story up till now. Ok I guess I had you guys waited for quite a long time, but HO! I had a tough time all right? There's school, and Gaara's cracked up personality… actually I wanted Kankuro's to linger a little, because it was considered the best chapter I have ever wrote, to the fact that I don't have any siblings and I had great fun twisting the story. Haha, ok, er, please remove your kunai, despite you holding it to my Kage Bunshin, but that's not very nice. Anyhow, the awaited Hokage's entry!

Something to note about the evil guys… it's kinda hard to put them in somehow… considering the fact that they would just throw it away or burn it… plus I don't think they even had a personality… that's what matters most… haha.

* * *

Konoha Personality Test- Tsunade's exasperation

The scroll was passed down from over hundred years ago. When a person possesses the scroll, he can see what the previous user's response. Who was the originator of it? What's the purpose of it? Nobody knows. But as rare as such things are going to happen, the scroll only has very few people's responses. But it was also said that the person would meet with misfortune if he finds the scroll…

Dark clouds gathered over Konoha as the afternoon progresses. Usually it meant a storm is coming, with lightning and thunder. However, it seemed like this afternoon, something more terrible than a bad storm is going to hit Konoha…

Outside the village, a figure is watching. It watched as the clouds gather and the ninja who was on mission returning back home… the particular ninja with long spiky white hair with a perverted personality…

Konoha's Fifth Hokage Tsunade is lounging in her office. Work. Something she hates, but at the same time can't do without. With work, it meant less time for relaxing, without work, she couldn't really be called the Hokage…

Something else was lying on her desk besides the mountainous stacks of paper and books.

A scroll.

A very old scroll…

"Personality test, for those who had nothing better to do." She opened it and read it off the top…

"Well, since I really don't want to work in this weather…" Tsunade tilted her head and looked outside… the clouds marred her enthusiasm to solve the mystery as to why her ninjas are meeting misfortune one by one… She did suspect something fishy coming out of the scroll, but to get to the bottom of it, she must first open the first lock…

_What's your christened name?_ "Tsunade." Then some words appeared beside hers. **Gaara of the Desert**

"I see… first step in solving the mystery."

_Which village are you from?_ "Konoha." Some words appeared again. **Suna**

_What is your height?_ "163.1." **148.1**

Tsunade can't help sniggering… 148.1… a height resembling someone…

_Do you have any siblings?_ "Yes, a brother." Who died a long time ago… **Temari and Kankuro**

_What time is it? _"4 pm." **2 in the afternoon**

Earlier this afternoon?

_Are you bored? _"Extremely… " How she wished there was Sake, and food, if possible a hot spring… **No…**

"For the record, I don't think you know what bored means…"

_Are you a female or male? _"Female." **Male**

_When is your birthday? _"2 August." **19 January**

_What makes you most happy? _"GAMBLING!" AND MONEY! **Hmm… recognition**

"Recognition? Well, you got that already, but I haven't got my money yet."

_What makes you most sad?_ "When I lose money in gambling" **…**

"I guess it's pretty obvious what that is…"

_What things annoy you most?_ "Work, and… Naruto." **Noise**

"Naruto's noise. Make sense, after all, we are village leaders."

_What's the last thing you ate?_ "Dango, with Gaara." **Dango**

"Just as I thought, this was done earlier…"

_Who's the last person you talked to? _"Shizune." **Hokage**

"Hmm…"

_What's the last thing you said?_ "Get me something to eat and a lottery ticket." **That's all**

"Never mind…"

_Do you have a crush?_ "At the moment, no." **No**

"Then I think it's time you have one."

_What's the coolest thing you've ever done?_ "BECOME THE HOKAGE, like real…" Though it's kind of cool to be the protector of an important village, the workload is great. **Control sand**

"Sometimes I get worry about the kids in the ninja world…"

_What's the dumbest thing you've ever done?_ "BECOME THE HOKAGE, not really…" Though the number of debts keeps coming in, it's still not such a bad thing to be able to see money coming into the village. **Nothing actually**

_What do you spend most of your time doing?_ "Issuing out missions, listening to Naruto shouting, doing paper work?" **Doing paper work**

"We share the same sentiments…"

_What is your goal in life?_ "To protect Konoha as of the day I became Hokage." **To be needed as a Kazekage**

"Why do I get the feeling that every sane leader has the same thoughts?"

_What is your favorite animal?_ "Pig? Wait, why did I like pigs anyway?" **I don't really like any**

"Then I think it's high time you start liking one."

_What is your favorite food?_ "SAKE! GLORIUS SAKE!" **Chicken baked in hot sand**

"YES! AND THAT TOO! Where is Shizune with my food and lottery ticket!"

_Which is your favorite month? _"Nothing special from now on… there isn't any month without paper work to be done anyway…" **Every month is the same…**

"I guess that's the same everywhere…"

_Which is your favorite day of the week?_ "Any day without paper work? Then no." **Everyday is the same…**

_What are your favorite things to do?_ "GAMBLING!" **Fighting**

"Perhaps it's time for a change? Because there isn't much to be fighting nowadays."

_Where is your favorite place to go on vacation?_ "Hot springs without paper work and Naruto." **Desert**

"What's so nice about that place anyway? No gambling dens, no hot springs…"

_What's your favorite colour?_ "Every colour looks the same on paper anyway…" **Red**

"Hopefully it's not blood's red but some other red, say, flowers?"

_Do you prefer day or night?_ "Day, to go gamble and relax in hot springs." **Night, I finally got the chance to sleep**

"Congratulations that your insomnia has been cured."

_What's the weather like now?_ "It is raining heavily… and I see lightning…" **It's going to rain**

"Somehow I have been doing this test for some time but I haven't got anything out of it except Gaara's boring life… a carbon copy of mine…"

_What are you wearing now?_ "Do I look like I have a lot of free time to go shopping for new clothes?" **I don't change my attire even in my village**

"I've got nothing to say…"

_What is the state of your hair now?_ "It doesn't look any different from the usual anyway…" **My hair is fine**

"I'm surprised you lasted so long for this test. Actually I would have thought you won't even do this test."

_What are you eating now?_ "I'm waiting for my food to arrive…" **I'm not eating anything**

_What are you drinking now?_ "Unless it's Sake, I don't plan to drink anything else at this point of time…" **I'm not drinking anything**

_Have you cried in the last 24 hours?_ "For what? As far as I know I never cried over spilled milk… ok, perhaps one or two times…" **No**

"Even there's a great tragedy right in front of you, you won't cry anyway…"

_Have you met someone new in the last 24 hours?_ "Unless it's different ANBU members from the last time. Until now I still can't differentiate who is who with the masks on…" **No**

_Have you cleaned your room?_ "No, I don't clean rooms." I call for room service. **My room is cleaned by room service**

"Exactly."

_Have you done laundry?_ "I don't do laundry either." **I don't have many clothes to wash**

"That's true… as long as Naruto doesn't change his wardrobe, I doubt you would anyway."

_Have you ever been so drunk you blacked out?_ "Like real, I've always been a great drinker." **No, I can't drink yet**

"A law-abiding Kazekage."

_Have You Put A Body Part On Fire For Amusement? _"Do I look like a fire-breathing dragon to you?" **No, it's stupid**

"It's extremely stupid… but I guess someone like Naruto would go ahead and do it…"

_Have You Been Hurt Emotionally?_ "If I say no I would be lying. " **… Yes…**

_Kept A Secret From Everyone?_ "I don't have anymore secrets ever since I became Hokage… one such example is my identity…" **I keep everything regarding myself to myself**

"You should really lighten up a bit."

_Had A Crush On A Teacher?_ "EEW! Can't imagine anyone having a crush on Sarutobi-sensei." **No**

_Who have you known the longest of your friends?_ "Pervert Jiraiya, unfortunately." **Uzumaki Naruto**

"Hmm…a meaningful friendship."

_Who is the dookiest?_ "Let's just put it as Gai…" **I don't know, I haven't given it any thought**

"You lead a far boring life compared to mine…"

_Who is the prettiest?_ "Huh? Is there anyone prettier than me?" **Look at the previous answer**

"…(Evil look)"

_Who Is The Loudest?_ "Jiraiya and Naruto." Birds of a feather flock together. **Uzumaki Naruto**

"Great minds think alike…"

_Who is the weirdest?_ "Naruto again. And I don't really want to explain." **Kankuro's puppets**

"I didn't know they are people, the last time I checked they are lifeless puppets."

_Who do you go to for advice?_ "The Konoha advisors." **No one**

_What is the best feeling in the world?_ "To Gamble!" **Being the Kazekage**

"I get the feeling that this is Naruto's influence…"

_What is the worst feeling in the world?_ "To accumulate debts…" **…**

Tsunade was frowning at the last answer when she unrolled the scroll further.

No more questions.

However, there is a message…

"Thank you for completing this personality test. Unfortunately, there are no results of this. Just something to for you to do when you have absolutely nothing better to do. Sadly, you are in bad luck, for whoever picks up this scroll… GOES TO HADES!"

Hades?

Tsunade thought it might be best to go confirm if it is the scroll that is causing the mayhem in Konoha. She took the scroll and stood up. Not waiting for Shizune to return, she left the building to head for the hospital. Hopefully she gets there before anything happens. The rain did not stop her. Somehow an inner voice is telling her she has to get to the bottom of the mystery of Konoha ninja's injuries. The last time a similar event happened was fifty years ago. The last on the list was a famous prankster, a much more daring and stronger one than Naruto. Somehow she managed to stop the unfortunate events from happening. But the records showed that she was a Jounin when the incident happened, and shortly after recovery she left the village, that was when no one talked about the scroll again. And where is Jiraiya? He was supposed to go get information on the incident. Sigh, he must be somewhere in some hot spring peeping on girls…

Tsunade gripped the scroll tighter as she thought through the whole incident. Then somewhere above her, a shadow loomed… Then she jerked her attention upwards, to find a gigantic leg with warts coming down on her…

* * *

Jiraiya finally set foot into Konoha after such a perilous journey. He had summoned a toad to bring him back to the village as soon as possible. Someone was tailing him on his way back…

The toad hermit surveyed the surroundings and saw no one. It was a quiet day in Konoha… with all the rain and storm. However there's something near the toad's feet…

A scroll…

A very old scroll…

* * *

People! I'm sorry that I promised you guys a good chapter, but something caught up and I'm a little out of my mind when I wrote this. I'm really sorry…

Anyway just thought that I might as well let you people know. This is story is coming to an end. Yes, an end, and pretty soon. Ok I see disappointed faces… Just want to say a big thanks to those who loved and supported this story through time. I really enjoyed writing this as much as reading. I'm thankful to have you guys as my reviewers and supporters.

But ok, **_stop_**, before you people start leaving the theater, I've got great news, unless you guys don't want to know. I'm starting on a new story, titled **_'Konoha TV Channel 23, Ninja Insights."_** It'll be somewhat similar to this, except that this time it's a TV show, and you get to see your fellow ninjas on screen. And mind you, this time I can call upon anyone, take note **_ANYONE_** to come to the show. So if you guys are expecting Orochimaru or Itachi, whoever that is, stay tuned to the story. I just have to figure out whom to host the show, probably me, Setus… I promise it'll be for laugh, and most of all entertainment. I'm sorry if anyone had any similar story as this TV show one, because when I searched in the engine there wasn't really results relating to this. But just to let you guys know that the idea hit me when I was brooding over the fact that the story is coming to an end. **Once again, I'd like to say thank you to everyone, and let's look forward to the next chapter with Jiraiya. Ok, I see him lurking around… Oh, he's by the hot spring… I'm calling for help…**


	19. Jiraiya's Enragement

Disclaimer: Hey, this is the last chapter already; will you just get off my back?

"Announcing the long-awaited return of the beautiful Princess Fiona and her new husband!"

(Trumpet overture)

Huh? Oh, wrong story!

I know the previous episode was posted about a century ago but I had to deal with some things in life. That includes exams and several issues that happen to everyone. All right, now for the last episode of the personality test, introducing Jiraiya! (Clap Clap Clap Clap)

**BEWARE: if you notice, this is a chapter of the notorious perverted hermit. So if you are easily offended by the way he treats women, please scroll down to the bottom and read the final ending and leave a review. Thanks.**

P.S to those who read the entry, sorry for the mistake, the old woman was supposed to be Yagami Raiin, not Kasanagi Raiin.

* * *

Konoha Personality Test- Jiraiya's enragement 

The scroll was passed down from over hundred years ago. When a person possesses the scroll, he can see what the previous user's response. Who was the originator of it? What's the purpose of it? Nobody knows. But as rare as such things are going to happen, the scroll only has very few people's responses. But it was also said that the person would meet with misfortune if he finds the scroll…

Jiraiya sat in the hot springs, contemplating the recent happenings in and out of Konoha. There must be an explanation to what is going on in the village. Old hag Tsunade is nowhere to be found, the others are at the hospital. And just how shameful is it that he was being followed on his way home and yet had no idea what is going on. He took out something from his heap of clothes.

A scroll.

A very old scroll…

"Personality test, for those who had nothing better to do." He opened it and read it off the top…

"Well, that's the last clue." Jiraiya mumbled and took out a brush.

_What's your christened name?_ "Jiraiya." Then some words appeared beside hers. **Tsunade**

"Eww… that old hag…" Well, there's something about the scroll, but let's first see what that old hag wrote here.

_Which village are you from?_ "Konoha." Some words appeared again. **Konoha**

_What is your height?_ "191.2." **163.1**

"Haha! Shorty!"

_Do you have any siblings?_ "Hehehe nope." **Yes, a brother**

_What time is it? _"9pm." **4 pm**

"Just as I thought, earlier."

_Are you bored? _"Yes, and it can only be cured by a few pretty ladies here in the hot springs with me!" At that, the sennin's face emerged a goofy smile and turned red. **Extremely…**

"As far as I'm concern, you are as boring as your work is, so there's isn't really much you can say about it."

_Are you a female or male? _"Male." **Female **

"Old hag more like it…"

_When is your birthday? _"11 November, easy to remember." **2 August**

"Remind me to drop you a present next year. I have the perfect present for a 52 old hag ready."

_What makes you most happy? _"Hehehe… " Jiraiya smiled his evil smile… **GAMBLING!!!" AND MONEY!!!**

"As usual, you lousy loser."

_What makes you most sad?_ "When women leave me!!!" **When I lose money in gambling**

"Whatever…"

_What things annoy you most?_ "When there's an irritating fly disturbing my research." **Work, and… Naruto**

"Hm Hm!" Jiraiya nodded in acknowledgment.

_What's the last thing you ate?_ "Well… I can't really remember because that's like 2 days ago?" **Dango, with Gaara**

"Great, you had food with pretty boy and I had to be on mission!!!"

_Who's the last person you talked to? _"Someone I don't know." **Shizune**

_What's the last thing you said?_ "Is screaming 'ARGH' considered?" **Get me something to eat and a lottery ticket**

"Hahaha! As if you'll get first prize! No, wait…" This is a disaster, maybe she did get first prize…

_Do you have a crush?_ "Hehehe, yup!" And it's not just a crush, but also many, many, many crushes. **At the moment, no**

"Like real…"

_What's the coolest thing you've ever done?_ "You know, there was this time, I used my peeping jutsu and sneaked into the best hot springs and I saw…" At that point of time, a trickle of blood flowed down the pervert's nostrils. **BECOME THE HOKAGE, like real…**

"Hardy Har Har… as if you liked it…"

_What's the dumbest thing you've ever done?_ "To fall into the traps laid by that old geezer." That was like many, many years ago, when he just became a genin. **BECOME THE HOKAGE, not really…**

"Can you make up your mind?"

_What do you spend most of your time doing?_ "Researching." Yup, glorious research. **Issuing out missions, listening to Naruto shouting, doing paper work?**

"Lucky I didn't take the job…"

_What is your goal in life?_ "To explore unknown territory!!!" **To protect Konoha as of the day I became Hokage**

"Ok, fine, don't forget me when you do that."

_What is your favorite animal?_ "Erm, toad? With the exception of the biggest one…" **Pig? Wait, why did I like pigs anyway?**

"Because you're are one yourself?"

_What is your favorite food?_ "Fried Chicken!" **SAKE!!! GLORIUS SAKE!!!!**

"That's a drink, not food, you old hag!"

_Which is your favorite month? _"Those that has summer vacations and hot springs season…" **Nothing special from now on… there isn't any month without paper work to be done anyway…**

"Good one, that ought to give you more wrinkles than you originally had!!!"

_Which is your favorite day of the week?_ "Sunday." That's obvious why… judging on his smug face… **Any day without paper work? Then no**

"Whahaha! Good. That's better than going out and gamble!"

_What are your favorite things to do?_ "Research. Hm! Hm! Hm!" **GAMBLING!**

"It's a miracle you'll still be on it when you are a born loser. Besides the only time you've won it's only when disasters calls."

_Where is your favorite place to go on vacation?_ "Hehehehe!!! Where else? Hot springs, bars… Heheheh!!" **Hot springs without paper work and Naruto**

"I don't think there's anywhere without Naruto other than, OUTSIDE of the village."

_What's your favorite colour?_ "Hmm… no preference… every color looks nice on women… Hehehehe!" **Every colour looks the same on paper anyway…**

"Whahaha!!! Paperwork!!! Yay! More wrinkles for you!"

_Do you prefer day or night?_ "Anytime, as long as hot springs are open!!!" **Day, to go gamble and relax in hot springs**

"Don't you have work to do?"

_What's the weather like now?_ "Raining?" **It is raining heavily… and I see lightning…**

"Did you get strike by lightning or something? Because I waited in the office for so long!"

_What are you wearing now?_ "Nothing but a towel! HEHEHE!!!" **Do I look like I have a lot of free time to go shopping for new clothes?**

"Good point, that's why you looked like a granny even with the 'make yourself look younger' jutsu."

_What is the state of your hair now?_ "Wet?" **It doesn't look any different from the usual anyway…**

"Another good point, that's why you look more like a granny."

_What are you eating now?_ "Nothing…" **I'm waiting for my food to arrive…**

"Still acting like a princess…"

_What are you drinking now?_ "Sake!" **Unless it's Sake, I don't plan to drink anything else at this point of time…**

"Why in such a bad mood?"

_Have you cried in the last 24 hours?_ "Nope!" **For what? As far as I know I never cried over spilled milk… ok, perhaps one or two times…**

"Like real, haha, who's that crybaby the other time who was brawling over a dead slug? And who was the one weeping over the gigantic slug's sickness?"

_Have you met someone new in the last 24 hours?_ "Well, no, but a few days ago, yes…" **Unless it's different ANBU members from the last time**

"I doubt if it's the same ANBU person you won't notice…"

_Have you cleaned your room?_ "Do I have a room?" **No, I don't clean rooms. I call for room service**

"What? You live in a hotel?"

_Have you done laundry?_ "Not yet…" **I don't do laundry either**

"Slave driver…"

_Have you ever been so drunk you blacked out?_ "Er… I don't think that's counted because I was drugged…" **Like real, I've always been a great drinker**

"Like real… as if that wobbly person that time after the first S-rank mission wasn't you…"

_Have You Put A Body Part On Fire For Amusement? _"Nope…" **Do I look like a fire-breathing dragon to you?**

"Yes, very alike, it's as if you two are twins."

_Have You Been Hurt Emotionally?_ "Well, yes." **If I say no I would be lying**

"Good, lying is bad, glad you know that."

_Kept A Secret From Everyone?_ "Many." **I don't have anymore secrets ever since I became Hokage… one such example is my identity…**

"Why? Are you afraid people are going to knock on your door at midnight collecting debts?"

_Had A Crush On A Teacher?_ "Er… unless it's a pretty lady?" **EEW! Can't imagine anyone having a crush on Sarutobi-sensei**

"That's true… can't…"

_Who have you known the longest of your friends?_ "Old hag, snake idiot." **Pervert Jiraiya, unfortunately**

"Fine…"

_Who is the dookiest?_ "Old hag Tsunade!" **Let's just put it as Gai…**

"Oh, and him too."

_Who is the prettiest?_ "All the pretty ladies out there." **Huh? Is there anyone prettier than me?**

"Yes, fortunately there are."

_Who Is The Loudest?_ "Old hag Tsunade and Naruto." **Jiraiya and Naruto**

"Dang…"

_Who is the weirdest?_ "Old hag Tsunade." **Naruto again. And I don't really want to explain**

"Weird? Naruto? Can't be…"

_Who do you go to for advice?_ "Hmm… research center!" **The Konoha advisors**

"As if you ever took their advice…"

_What is the best feeling in the world?_ "Research!" **To Gamble! **

"That includes losing? I really had it right when I say you're the weirdest."

_What is the worst feeling in the world?_ "When I got discovered doing research." **To accumulate debts…**

"That's about every time…"

No more questions.

However, there is a message…

"Thank you for completing this personality test. Unfortunately, there are no results of this. Just something to for you to do when you have absolutely nothing better to do. Sadly, you are in bad luck, for whoever picks up this scroll… GOES TO HADES!"

Hades?

"Underworld I've heard of, Hades?" Well, did Tsunade go there? But if this scroll is the real reason why everyone met with misfortune, then Tsunade can't be dead. Then again, if this scroll is the root of all, that'll mean that, he's going to be in deep trouble!

Jiraiya turned around furiously to look at his surroundings. Hot springs… Surely nothing bad can happen here in a hot springs…

"Yiya!!!" Suddenly he heard laughter coming from the other side of the fence. Girls. By reflex, he scrambled across the pool and found a little crack in the fence. Haha, time for a little research, the perverted hermit thought…

At that, the workers outside heard an overture of screaming female voices, followed the first movement of by what sounded like a guy who has just been KO'ed. Then when they went to see what happen, they saw the second movement of a gigantic stream of blood shot out from the men's springs followed by the grand finale of a big, white-haired middle-aged man being tossed out.

They saw something white flew out of the fence after the man.

It was a scroll…

A very old scroll…

* * *

The scroll fell onto the deserted streets. The wind howled and the dried leaves rustled. 

A snout sniffed the scroll, another turned it around. The two wolves gave a deep howl as a dark silhouette appeared. The silhouette picked up the scroll as the two wolves' gazes followed their master.

"Enough harm has been done. Be gone, demon scroll…" The figure muttered and chanted the phrase over and over again.

The winds howled fiercely and the roofs rattled. The leaves flew everywhere as if a storm was approaching. Back at the hospital, the victims of the dreaded scroll were awoken to the giant storm outside. They saw the sky was overcastted despite the dark night, lightning scaled the clouds like surfers on the waves, thunder clapped like the roar of an audience… Everyone scuttled out to see what happen, regardless of whether are they in casts or bandages…

They reached the concentration of the storm to witness the dying of the rage. In the midst of mess, they saw a figure and two wolves…

"Who are you?!" the hokage shouted. The figure turned to face them; the ninjas saw what the figure held.

A scroll…

A very old scroll…

"That's the scroll!" Naruto burst out.

"That's what I found too!" Ino exclaimed.

"This is troublesome…" Shikamaru commented.

"Who are you?!" the hokage shouted again.

The figure raised the hood to reveal an aged old face… a face the Hokage recognized…

"You!" The Hokage cried.

"You know her, Tsunade-sama?" Gai asked.

"Ya-Ya-Yagami R-R-Raiin…" the Hokage uttered in shock.

"Yagami Raiin? I've heard of the name before…" Naruto scratched his head… Yes, he knew the name… then his vision traveled down to her hands, to the scroll…

"AH!!!!! You are that prankster in the scroll!!!!"

Then everyone started to mumble and talk, no one can really hear what each other is saying.

The winds picked up again. The crowd turned to the figure…

"You didn't see anything… And you won't remember anything…" The figure said with the most eerie voice and melted into the darkness.

The crowd of ninjas fell one by one, as if inhaled some sleeping powder. The village returned to its original state, as if nothing ever happened…

* * *

One fine day down by the stream of Karakura Town, a high school boy with orange hair was standing by it, enjoying the view. The winds picked up and the leaves rustled. There was something in the stream, the boy looked closely. 

It was a scroll…

A very old scroll…

* * *

OK FOLKS! THAT'S THE END OF THE ENTIRE PERSONALITY TEST STORY; I HOPE YOU HAD FUN AND JOY READING IT. IF YOU HAD, DROP ME LOTS AND LOTS OF REVIEWS EH? THANKS! 

I'll be starting new stories soon, and would continue to need your support!

Till then,

Setus.


	20. Orochimaru's wrath Bonus Chapter

Disclaimer: Well, we've been at this for 19 chapters already, haven't we seen enough of this?

Hi guys, I know, I know. This story has already ended, but why am I here? Well, I was going through the reviews the other day and I see a lot of people wanting to see Orochimaru in Hades. Literately. I don't know why, but I think you guys find it amusing for this to happen. So here I am, sad and unmotivated for my new story 'Beware of what you play' due to the lack of reviews. Hehe. I know I'm a riot.

Well, since you guys want it, might as well give it to you. Ok. This is officially the last chapter. Officially. You won't see me again.

So here's the final laugh, I can't promise anything but since it's labeled as 'highly demanded', might as well do it once and for all.

Bonus chapter! Presenting the snake!!!!

* * *

Konoha Personality Test- Orochimaru's wrath

The scroll was passed down from over hundred years ago. When a person possesses the scroll, he can see what the previous user's response. Who was the originator of it? What's the purpose of it? Nobody knows. But as rare as such things are going to happen, the scroll only has very few people's responses. But it was also said that the person would meet with misfortune if he finds the scroll…

Orochimaru was in his hideout deep in the shadows of the Hidden Village of Sound, plotting his next destruction. Kabuto is somewhere doing his meaningless scouting in the forest outside of the village. Finishing with his final draft of plot, he stood up and decided to go have a walk (A/N as if he would, but just work with me ok?).

So while he was strolling within the compounds of his residence, he decided to examine something he found yesterday, flowing out of the river.

A scroll.

A very old scroll…

"Personality test, for those who had nothing better to do." He opened it and read it off the top…

"Pathetic." Orochimaru sneered. Then he smelt something. Jiraiya… the scroll has the idiot's smell.

_What's your christened name?_ "Orochimaru." Then some words appeared beside hers. **Jiraiya**

"Just as I thought, that idiot…"

_Which village are you from?_ "Sound." Some words appeared again. **Konoha **

"Somewhere which is going to be destroyed soon."

_What is your height?_ "172." **191.2 **

"You must have cheated by wearing those sandles…"

_Do you have any siblings?_ "No." **Hehehe nope**

_What time is it? _"10am." **9pm**

_Are you bored? _"The word 'bored' is one that does not appear in my dictionary." **Yes, and it can only be cured by a few pretty ladies here in the hot springs with me!**

"You are pathetic, do you know that?"

_Are you a female or male? _"Male." **Male**

"Since you like women so much, why don't you go for an operation to make you a female?"

_When is your birthday? _"27 October." **11 November, easy to remember **

"As if.."

_What makes you most happy? _"Killing." **Hehehe…**

"I don't have to ask I know what answer he'll give…"

_What makes you most sad?_ "I don't recall being sad for a long time." **When women leave me!!!**

"I don't see women sticking around with you so I assume you are sad most of the time?"

_What things annoy you most?_ "When things don't go according to plan." **When there's an irritating fly disturbing my research**

"Well, come to think of that, Jiraiya also annoys me most in my earlier days."

_What's the last thing you ate?_ "I had something unidentified. Kabuto made it." **Well… I can't really remember because that's like 2 days ago?**

"Well, that should starve you back into shape, fatty."

_Who's the last person you talked to? _"Kabuto." **Someone I don't know**

"Apparently you do that all the time."

_What's the last thing you said?_ "If you want to stop me, by all means try…" **Is screaming 'ARGH' considered?**

"You really are pathetic…"

_Do you have a crush?_ "The word has several meanings, and the one that is in my dictionary happens to mean destroy." **Hehehe, yup!**

"You seem to have a crush on every woman you see, since young… pathetic…"

_What's the coolest thing you've ever done?_ "To master the Jutsu of longevity." **You know, there was this time, I used my peeping jutsu and sneaked into the best hot springs and I saw…**

"Really pathetic, and pitiful…"

_What's the dumbest thing you've ever done?_ "There is no 'dumb' thing that I have ever done." Well, only Jiraiya would ever complete such a scroll, this is so stupid… Orochimaru thought. **To fall into the traps laid by that old geezer**

"Well, that was really 'dumb'."

_What do you spend most of your time doing?_ "Coming up with new techniques and plotting my attacks." **Researching **

"As if you would do constructive ones…"

_What is your goal in life?_ "To obtain everything." **To explore unknown territory!!!**

"Something that I don't want to know about."

_What is your favorite animal?_ "Snakes." **Erm, toad? With the exception of the biggest one…**

"Well, I happen to like the biggest snake best."

_What is your favorite food?_ "I have no favorite food." **Fried Chicken!**

"(Shakes head)."

_Which is your favorite month? _"I have no favorites." **Those that has summer vacations and hot springs season…**

"You are without doubt the worst idiot I've ever met."

_Which is your favorite day of the week?_ "I've answered that already." Orochimaru starts to grip the scroll tighter. **Sunday**

_What are your favorite things to do?_ "…" Orochimaru's eyes turn dark. **Research. Hm! Hm! Hm!**

"Idiosyncrasy…"

_Where is your favorite place to go on vacation?_ "I don't take vacations." **Hehehehe!!! Where else? Hot springs, bars… Heheheh!!**

"I'm starting to get very annoyed…" well, maybe he shouldn't even be doing the scroll in the first place.

_What's your favorite colour?_ "I said I have no favorites. Well, purple seems more appealing to me though. " **Hmm… no preference… every color looks nice on women… Hehehehe!**

"He's far worst than I thought…"

_Do you prefer day or night?_ "Night." **Anytime, as long as hot springs are open!!!**

"Pitiful…"

_What's the weather like now?_ "Fine." **Raining?**

"I hope the rain washes your brain thoroughly."

_What are you wearing now?_ "My robe." **Nothing but a towel! HEHEHE!!!**

"Perverted, pathetic and pitiful."

_What is the state of your hair now?_ "It's fine." **Wet?**

_What are you eating now?_ "I'm not eating anything." **Nothing…**

_What are you drinking now?_ "I'm not drinking anything…" the scroll is full of stupid questions… Orochimaru thought. **Sake!**

_Have you cried in the last 24 hours?_ "Crying is a sign of defeat." **Nope!**

"Well, I'm surprised you are no longer a crybaby, Jiraiya."

_Have you met someone new in the last 24 hours?_ "No." **Well, no, but a few days ago, yes…**

"Really? A new girl perhaps?"

_Have you cleaned your room?_ "I have people to do it for me." **Do I have a room?**

"You certainly don't, you're homeless."

_Have you done laundry?_ "…" The sun was shining brightly and is beating down on our villain. No doubt the scroll is irritating, but there's a mysterious power that compels him to complete it. **Not yet…**

_Have you ever been so drunk you blacked out?_ "I don't think so." **Er… I don't think that's counted because I was drugged…**

"How pathetic to hear that coming from a ninja…"

_Have You Put A Body Part On Fire For Amusement? _"No." **Nope…**

_Have You Been Hurt Emotionally?_ "I don't think I have feelings." **Well, yes**

"That is the reason why until now you are such a failure…"

_Kept A Secret From Everyone?_ "I have many secrets." **Many**

"Many of which are not important…"

_Had A Crush On A Teacher?_ "This is absurd." **Er… unless it's a pretty lady?**

"You are hopeless."

_Who have you known the longest of your friends?_ "Unfortunately it is Jiraiya and Tsunade." **Old hag, snake idiot**

"I'm going to kill him…"

_Who is the dookiest?_ "JIRAIYA!" **Old hag Tsunade!**

"And her too." Orochimaru gritted through his teeth.

_Who is the prettiest?_ "Nobody!"**All the pretty ladies out there**

"Disgusting…"

_Who Is The Loudest?_ "Jiraiya." **Old hag Tsunade and Naruto**

_Who is the weirdest?_ "Jiraiya." **Old hag Tsunade**

_Who do you go to for advice?_ "I don't need advice." **Hmm… research center!**

"You are an unnecessary character in the world. I'm going to get rid of you the next time I see you."

_What is the best feeling in the world?_ "Domination." **Research!**

_What is the worst feeling in the world?_ "Failure." **When I got discovered doing research**

"I'm really going to get rid of you."

No more questions.

However, there is a message…

"Thank you for completing this personality test. Unfortunately, there are no results of this. Just something to for you to do when you have absolutely nothing better to do. Sadly, you are in bad luck, for whoever picks up this scroll… GOES TO HADES!"

Hades?

"Humph, you know nothing about hades." Orochimaru sneered at the scroll. He walked towards the stream nearby and threw the scroll into it.

Then he turned around to head back to his residence, when suddenly there was a slight splash behind him. He was about to turn around when something grabbed him from the water and pulled him down into the stream.

Then after a while, several bubbles floated to the surface and popped…

* * *

One fine day down by the stream of Karakura Town, a high school boy with orange hair was standing by it, enjoying the view. The winds picked up and the leaves rustled. There was something in the stream, the boy looked closely.

It was a scroll…

A very old scroll…

* * *

All right, that's the last I'm going to do for this story, like I said I came here because of the lack of motivation for my new story. Anyway, this is the LAST entry, so I'm not going to do Itachi or Kisame or whoever there is. Haha. Why? Because think we all had enough of this personality test already. So, see you guys in Beware of what you play, and bye!

Setus.


End file.
